The Duel Master and The Miko
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Kagome's friend and family were killed. No more fuedal era. She goes to live with erh cousin Joey and meets Seto Kaiba. Let's just say that it all started with the BlueEyes. KaibaxKagome pairing.
1. the beginning

Me: heres a turn 4 me

Kags: y

Me: because I'm riting a x-over between Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha

Kags: really?

Me: yea, u want 2 no who ur going 2 b paired with

Kags: yea

-Seto Kaiba walks in-

Me: him –points 2 Kaiba-

Kags: -turns and cs Kaiba- YAY! I GET SETO!

Me: I new she would like being paired with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, so don't even think about suing me!

Kagome stood in front of her mirror, dressed in a large t-shirt that went to her knees, brushing the knots and tangles from her now straight black hair. Her chocolate eyes were filled with sadness. She no longer went to the past. She had no reason to. The jewel was complete, the battle with Naraku was done, and Inuyasha chose Kikyo. But the way he chose her, Kagome didn't expect. Inuyasha killed her friends and her family, even tried to kill her as well. A new friend of hers helped her out and killed the hanyo in order to protect Kagome. This new friend was more like a guardian or a bodyguard. Her new bodyguard was a dragon with shadow black scales and fire red claws. Her eyes were a glassy pure gold. Kagome at first didn't want the dragon with her in public because she really did not want to explain to people why she had a German Shepard sized dragon following her around. She was surprised when the dragon transformed into a human girl that looked about a year older than her. She had straight black hair with red bangs and her eyes were still golden. Kiashi was the dragon's name and she was the last of the black-flame dragons.

"Kagome," Kiashi called from her spot on the bed where she was curled up in a ball in her dragon form. "You're lost in thought again. What are you thinking about this time?"

Kagome put her brush down and turned to look at her dragon. "What makes you think that I'm thinking of something?"

"You've been brushing the same spot for the last ten minutes. Are you upset about something?"

Kagome went to her closet and got out a tight black tank top and a black mini skirt. "I'm just thinking about going to live with my cousin. I know he said it was alright, but I feel bad for being a burden to him."

"By the way, about your cousin, how am I supposed to hide from him?"

"Don't worry about it. I told him everything that happened to me since my fifteenth birthday. He knows about you, so don't worry about hiding your true form from him. It's everyone else we have to worry about. They aren't used to dragons around unless they're those duel monsters cards."

"Duel monsters?"

"It's a card game that people play. They have tournaments and competitions to see who the best is. I know that I showed you some cards."

"Yeah, only the ones you have and they're all dragons."

"Is there something wrong with having dragon cards?"

"No, not at all." Kiashi turned her head to the opened closet and the half filled duffle bag that laid in front of it. "Are you going to finish packing? The train leaves in a hour."

"An hour and a half, Kiashi." Kagome looked in the mirror again to see how the cloths fit her. The shirt stopped above her stomach and the skirt was a few inches below her thighs. She wore black leather boots that went up to her knees and had black bracelets all over one of her arms while the other was bare. Kagome turned and walked over to the closet. Nothing but her old school outfit was left in it. Many of them had stitches in them where Kagome's mother fixed the tears and rips from the feudal era. Kagome saw a red glow next to her and knew that her dragon was transforming into her human form. She was dressed in a loose black tank top and baggy black pants. Kagome didn't know why, but every time Kiashi changed into a human, no matter what she wore, she always had a black leather trench coat on, and this time was no exception. Kagome looked over to her and said, "Done packing. Let's go."

Kiashi followed her out the door after she picked up a case that had some of Kagome's other things in it. She stopped for a minute and picked up the brush that Kagome put on her desk and put it in the case hat she carried. She walked out of the room and met Kagome downstairs at the front door. When she got there, Kagome opened the door and walked out with Kiashi right behind her. As they were walking down the step to the shrine, Kagome stopped midway and turned for a last look at her old home. A pat on her shoulder made her turn and look at her dragon. "You okay?" Kiashi asked.

Kagome nodded and continued to walk down the steps for the final time. She signaled a taxi when she got to the bottom. A taxi stopped right in front of her. Kagome opened the back door as climbed in as Kiashi pt their things in the trunk and climbed in after her master. Kagome never liked it when Kiashi called her master because she didn't like someone feeling that she was more superior than the one that called her master. "Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked when Kiashi closed the door.

"Train station, please," Kagome replied. The driver nodded and drove to the train station like Kagome asked. Kagome and Kiashi were silent the whole way. Neither of them knew what to say or even what to talk about, so they didn't bother starting a conversation. When the taxi stopped in front of the station, Kagome paid the driver and got out as Kiashi grabbed their bags. They waited a few minutes and boarded the train, still silent. The train was filled with noisy people who didn't know the meaning of the words 'Shut up,' but Kagome and Kiashi were still silent. They never made a noise the entire way. When the train stopped, Kagome and Kiashi got their bags and got off the train. Kagome looked around to find her cousin, but with the huge crowd, she wasn't having much success. She finally saw who she was looking for and called out his name. "Joey!"

With the Yu-Gi-Oh gang

"Hey guys," Joey said to his friends.

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted back.

"What's going on, man," Tristan

"Nothing much except for the fact that my cousin's coming over to live with me," Joey replied.

"Can we come with you, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Sure," Joey replied. "I was hoping that you guys would want to come. Oh and when you meet my cousin, don't ask about her family or anything else that has to deal with her past."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that the last few months for her were bad."

"How bad?" Tea asked.

"Bad enough to where I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide."

"That's bad," Yugi said.

"Yeah, now come on. Her train will be here pretty soon." He turned and walked off with his friends next to him. On the way there, Joey told them about what happened to his cousin, but only because they made him. When they got to the train station, Joey looked around for his cousin, but was having a difficult time. Not because of the huge crowd, but because most of the people there had black hair.

A voice calling out his name certainly got his attention. "Joey!" He turned in the direction that the voice came from and saw his cousin with another girl.

"Hey, Kagome," Joey greeted as Kagome ran towards him. "How was your trip?" he asked when she hugged him.

"Ugh, noisy as hell," Kagome replied. "By the way, this is Kiashi, the so called bodyguard of mine that won't leave me alone." Kiashi glared at Kagome, but she ignored it. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. Guys, this is my baby cousin, Kagome."

"Joey, I'm not a baby."

"You're younger than me so I have the right to call you my baby cousin."

"Whatever."

"Come on," Joey said. "Let's get your stuff to the house then we can all go do something. Okay?"

"Sure."

"By the way, Kagome, I kind of told them about your time traveling thing."

Kagome's eyes saddened, but she didn't even cast a glance at him. "Really? I don't mind." She Looked at Kiashi who seemed as if she was sniffing around. "What's wrong, Kiashi?" Kiashi didn't answer, but continued to sniff around.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said. "Didn't you say that she was a dragon?"

"Yeah, why? Don't believe me?"

"She just doesn't look like a dragon."

Kiashi snapped her head in his direction and said in a deadly voice, "Well I can't go walking around in my dragon form. It would draw unwanted attention." She turned her head in the direction that she originally was staring at before Yugi made that comment. "I'll show you that I am a really genuine dragon when we get to Joey's house."

After some time, they got to Joey's house. (I no he lives in an apartment in the series, but he lives in a house in my story!) Joey led Kagome and Kiashi to their room and went back downstairs to his friends. "She sure seems nice," Tea said.

"Yeah, she naturally is," Joey replied. "But she can be a little too trusting."

Unknown to anyone, Yugi was having a little conversation with the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami. 'What do you think of her, Yami?'

'She seems lonely and sad.'

'Why do you think that? She's been smiling the whole time.'

'Her smiles are fake. How she truly felt showed in her eyes if you look close enough.'

'Well, I can't blame her for being sad. You heard the story that Joey told us. She probably won't let anyone close to her.'

Yugi's conversation with Yami was cut short when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. The others were so far into their conversation to notice what, or who, was right behind Yugi's head. Kagome's voice was heard from upstairs as she called for Joey. "Hey, Joey? Have you seen Kiashi?"

"Depends," Joey called back. "Does she have black scales, red claws, and yellow eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's right behind Yugi's head." Yugi jumped when he heard growling and turned to see a dragon the size of a cat sitting on top of the couch.

"Um, nice dragon?" Yugi nervously said.

"Don't treat me like a dog, boy," Kiashi snarled. "I am so keeping an eye on you."

Kagome came downstairs and saw the look that she was giving Yugi. "Kiashi," Kagome said in a warning voice. "Don't try to intimidate Yugi. Just because he has a spirit in that pendant of his doesn't mean that he's a threat. So knock it off." They turned to see Kagome, still dressed in the same outfit as before, except had a black belt with a pouch like Yugi's. "So," Kagome began, "Where do you go to play some duel monsters around here?"

"You play?" Tristan asked.

"Of course." Kagome opened her pouch and took out o few cards. "I'm a dragon duelist. I only use dragon cards."

"Obviously," Kiashi mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her.

"Sometimes I forget that you can change size," Kagome said. "Do you want to ride on my shoulder or change into your human form?"

"I would prefer my human form, thank you." She glowed a red color and changed into her human form. "Ready to go."

"Are you guys ever going to tell me a good place to duel?"

"Why not see how you do against Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I would rather not take away the King of Games title."

"We know a great place where you can find all kinds of opponents," Tea spoke up.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "But do you have the right duel equipment?"

"Of course," Kagome replied. "What do you think is in the backpack?"

Everyone finally noticed the black backpack with silver stitching that Kagome held in her hand. "Okay then," Yugi said. "Let's go."

At the dueling place since I forgot what it's called (And 2 let every1 no, I am making up the names of Kagome's cards!)

Kagome was dueling Rex and was winning. She still had all her life points while Rex was almost out. It was Kagome's turn to finish off Rex. On her side of the field, there was a yellow dragon that had sparks on it every now and then. Rex was completely open for an attack. "Now Lightning Dragon, attack and finish him!" The dragon opened its mouth and shot out a beam of lightning headed straight for Rex. It hit him and all his life points were gone now. "Next time you want to challenge someone, think about what they could do."

Kagome walked from the field and towards her cousin and new friends. They were shocked that Kagome had beaten Rex in ten moves, without getting her life points taken away. Kiashi didn't seem really surprised. She looked at Kagome and said, "You owe me five dollars."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kagome said as she handed Kiashi five bucks. Before the duel started, Kiashi and Kagome made a bet. Kiashi believed that Kagome would beat Rex in ten moves while Kagome guessed five. "Is there anyone around here who is a real challenge?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Joey responded.

"Hey," a feminine voice said from behind Kagome. She turned and saw a young woman with thick wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. "That was a pretty impressive duel, even though anyone can beat that guy now."

"Hey, Mai," Joey said with a smile on his face. "How've you been?"

"Fine, just fine. Bored now that there are barely any tournaments, but fine all the same. So, who's this?" Mai looked at Kagome when she asked.

"That's Kagome, my cousin, and this is Kiashi, Kagome's bodyguard like friend. Kagome, this is Mai, a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, sticking out her hand.

"Same here," Mai replied, placing her hand in Kagome's and shaking it. "I was going to ask if dueling was a thing that runs in your family, but since both of you duel and are pretty good at it, I'm going to say yes. Though you are way better than Joey."

"Thanks. You want to duel? You seem like a person that would be a challenge to me."

"No thanks. I left my deck at home. I'm only here to watch others get trampled."

"Something tells me that you and I are going to be real good friends."

"Same here. Well, I have to go now. Got a date that's going to start in an hour and I need to get ready. See you around, Kagome."

Mai left and Kagome looked at her cousin. "How did you meet her?"

"On a boat to the first tournament that I went to."

Kagome smirked and walked around. Yugi left sometime during her duel and she wanted to see who he was dueling. She made her way over to the field where Yugi was dueling after a few minutes. When she saw Yugi, she instantly noticed something different about him. His eyes were more serious and every time he spoke, his voice was deeper. What really got her attention was the difference in his aura. It wasn't innocent like when she first met him, but serious and, for some strange reason, older. She looked at his opponent. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and her breath got caught in her throat. There stood a boy that seemed a couple years older than her with brown hair and blue eyes. (We all no wat he's dressed in so y describe it.) On his side of the field was a white dragon with blue eyes. On Yugi's side was what looked like a magician dressed in purple clothes and a hat with a curved point.

"I activate the spell card Change of heart!" 'Yugi' shouted as a card that was faced down revealed itself to show a picture of a half angel, half devil being.

'He must want to gain control of the dragon,' Kagome thought to herself. She looked at the dragon and noticed the anger in its eyes. 'That dragon doesn't want to. He's loyal to his master.' Kagome smirked, but that quickly changed to surprise when the dragon went to 'Yugi's' side of the field. 'He actually went over.' Kiashi was standing right next to her and was thinking the same thing.

"Let's just see if he'll do whatever Yugi says," Kiashi lowly said to Kagome who just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "If that dragon is loyal to his master at all, then he won't listen to this Yugi." She noticed that the dragon glanced at her for a second then back to its master. "He is unlike any dragon I have seen before. Mind telling me what kind he is, Kiashi?"

"Gladly. He is a special kind of lightning dragon known as the White Light dragons. His kind was made extinct before Midoriko was born. How he is here, I do not know."

"It seems that the duel monster cards are just spirits trapped in the card until they are summoned. Still, if he is truly loyal, he won't listen to Yugi."

"Now," 'Yugi' called out, "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"

The dragon seemed as if it tensed and was fighting the urge to attack. "He's fighting it," Kiashi pointed out.

"Yes," Kagome said. "He's loyal alright."

Around them, there were murmurs as to why the dragon wasn't obeying Yugi. No one had any ideas or anything. Yami was confused as well, but not as confused as Kaiba was.

"Dragon's can fight spells off if they want to," Kagome said.

"And this time is no exception," Kiashi finished.

Yami couldn't use the Dark Magician because he already used it for an attack on another one of Kaiba's cards. He had no choice but to place a card face down on the field and end his turn since the dragon wasn't obeying him. When he ended his turn, it seemed as if the dragon was in a rush to get back over to Kaiba's side because it went over there quickly. When it got over there, Kagome noticed that look in its eyes. They were filled with relief that it didn't attack its master.

"He's a good dragon," Kagome whispered to herself, but only Kiashi heard because of her dragon hearing. Neither of them knew that the blue-eyes heard them as well.

Kaiba was still confused, but wasn't complaining. He had his Blue Eyes and it didn't listen to Yugi's command. Kaiba was fine with that, even though he didn't understand why. After a few minutes, the duel was over and Yugi was the winner, as usual. As Kaiba left the field, he passed by Kagome and Kiashi.

"He's loyal," Kagome said loud enough for him to hear as he walked by her. What she said stopped him in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked her.

Kagome sighed and walked over to him. "Your Blue-Eyes. He's loyal to you. That's why he didn't attack you when he was under Yugi's control. He's a good dragon. Mind if I see him for a minute?" Kaiba stared at her coldly. Kagome added, as if reading his mind, "Relax. I will stay right here. You don't need to worry about me stealing it. I have enough dragon cards."

"Beside," Kiashi said, "you've never been one to steal."

Kaiba hesitantly handed the Blue Eyes to Kagome. Like she promised, she stayed right there, not even moving. Kiashi looked at the card over Kagome's shoulder. Kaiba believed that he was seeing things, but he could have sworn that he saw her eyes glow for a second. Kagome handed back his card and he took it from her hand. "Just for a fair warning, he's going to do something that is really going to surprise you tonight. It's a thing that happens every time I pick up a card."

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"My name's Kagome and this is Kiashi. What's your name?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Hey, Kagome," Joey's voice called out. Kagome turned her head and saw her cousin coming towards her.

"Your one of Yugi's friends?" Kaiba asked.

"Not really. Joey's just my cousin," Kagome replied. "I just got here a few hours ago."

"Kagome," Joey said. "Come on. We got to go."

"One second." Kagome got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write on it. "You're probably going to want answers later, so here's my cell number." She gave him the paper and walked away with Kiashi right behind her.

Kaiba watched her retreating figure, wondering what she meant by what she said. What was going to happen tonight? What did it have to do with his Blue Eyes White Dragon? He could only wait and find out later. He left and headed home with only Kagome on his mind.

Me: how was that

Kags: pretty good, but what did I do

Me: find out later

Seto: u can b such a pain

Me: I no R&R every1 and tell me wat u think


	2. Kaiba's surprise and Explainations

Me: chapter 2

Kags: about time

Seto: yes, I agree. U left the readers wondering

Me: I no, I no

Kags: well, rite the disclaimer then get on with the story

Me: did u wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something

Kags: Dragon Ruler 06

Me: ok, ok, ok, I'll rite, I'll rite!

Disclaimer: roses r red, violet r blue

I don't own, so u don't sue

With Kagome and others

"What were you doing talking to Kaiba?" Joey asked his cousin.

"Just talking," Kagome replied. "No need to get so overprotective. He didn't seem so bad, so I don't see what the big deal is." The whole time on the way back to Joey's house, he was being a pain in the ass. First he tells her that Kaiba was a bad guy, and then starts demanding why she was talking to him. He was really starting to get on her nerves and Kiashi's as well.

"He's a bad guy," Joey said again, using the same tone of voice and every word for word like earlier in the conversation. "I swear, you can be way too trusting of strangers, Kagome."

"Joey," Kagome said, "let me tell you something. If he was bad news, Kiashi wouldn't let me near him. She knows who's bad news and who's not. So stop acting like you're my big brother, because you're not! So knock it off and let me live my life the way I want to!" They walked through the door when she said that and then stormed off to her room. Kiashi stayed downstairs, staring blankly at the stairs, then over to Joey.

"She's right," she said to Joey. "If I got a bad feeling from that guy, then I wouldn't let Kagome even look at him." With that, she walked up the stair and into Kagome's room. She saw that Kagome already changed into a large t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. "Is your cousin always like that?"  
Kagome looked over and nodded her head. "He's been that way since we were little kids. He is just so annoying!" Kagome looked over to her cell phone that laid on the night stand. "Think he'll call?"

"Who? Kaiba?"

"Were there any other guys that I gave my number to today?"

"No. He might call if he wants answers." Kiashi changed into her dragon form and curled up on the bed. "So, what did you think of him?"

"I think that he's like a human version of Sesshomaru. He's seemed pretty cut off from everyone. What about you?"

"Same I guess. If it wasn't for the fact that Sesshomaru's still alive in this time, you would think that he was his reincarnation. Except for the fact that Sesshomaru wears a emotionless mask while that Kaiba wears one that says that he's been angry or miserable his whole life."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagome sat at the desk that was already in the room before she moved in and stared at a picture. It was a group picture of her, Inuyasha who was right behind her, looking grumpy as usual, Sango next to her and Miroku next to Sango. His hand was not seen in the picture, so that told people something. On Kagome's other side was Ayame with her mate Kouga behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru stood next to Ayame with Rin in front of his legs and Jaken right next to Rin. Kagome held Shippo and Kilala was on Sango's shoulder. Everyone seemed so happy. Inuyasha nearly killed everyone. The only ones he didn't kill were Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo since they weren't around. Kiashi got Kagome before Inuyasha's claws slashed her side and took Kagome to the well. They both jumped down it and sealed the well so that Inuyasha could never pass through it again.

"You miss them," Kiashi quietly said.

"Is it that obvious?" Kiashi nodded. "Didn't think that I was that easy to read."

"Kagome, I'm your dragon. I can read you like an open book. Here's a piece of advise that my father gave me before he died. Don't dwell in the past. It could affect your future."

"I know, but I can't just forget about them."

"I didn't say forget about them, just stop living in the past. What's done is done and you can't do a thing to fix it. The others are always going to be with you. They wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life miserable and alone. They would want you to live the rest of your life happily. Do them a favor." Kiashi lowered her head and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her seconds later. Kagome continued to stare at the picture, deep in thought. After some time, Kagome turned her gaze to the window. She got up, grabbed her cell in case Kaiba did call, and climbed out the window. Luckily, her window was pretty close to the roof. She climbed out and pulled herself onto the roof. She lied down on her back and gazed at the stars. She often likes looking at the stars. They weren't as easy to see in this time, unlike to feudal era, but it reminded her of the past. It reminded her of camping out under the stars, joking with her friends and just enjoying the time they had together. Kagome put her arms behind her head and decided to go down memory lane for a while.

With Kaiba

Kaiba hasn't let the card that Kagome held out of his sight for a single second. He was still curious as to what it could do. It's just a card, right? Cards can't do anything. They just lie there and gather dust. He picked the card up and stared at it. He put it down on the desk and started to ask himself, "What am I doing? It's just a card. It can't do anything."

"Ouch," a voice behind Kaiba said, "that hurt." Kaiba turned around sharply and gasped. He wasn't expecting to see this. Right in front of him was a Blue Eyes, transparent, but it was there. The dragon looked at Kaiba who looked as if he was in a stage of shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

That snapped Kaiba right out of it. His eyes were wide at what he was seeing. They relaxed after some time and he started to chuckle to himself. "This is just a dream," he said. "I'm dreaming. That's it. Cards can't come to life."

"You know, talking to yourself isn't healthy. And believe me when I say this, this is no dream. What you see before you is real. I'm real, and finally I get out of the card. I swear."

"What are you talking about?"

"My kind are known as the White Lights. We all died out about a few hundred years ago, but some of our spirits decided to stay around and bug other dragons, but one day, our spirits were caught somehow, I don't remember how, and that just starts our history in ancient Egypt. You follow?" Kaiba nodded. "Okay, well, anyway, when that Kagome person held my card, it felt like there was some kind of energy transfer that opened a little door way for me to get out of the card. I'm still a spirit though. Can't be helped." Kaiba picked up the phone and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was the paper that Kagome gave him. "What cha doing?"

"Calling Kagome," Kaiba replied. "She told me to call if I had questions, and I have a lot of questions."

"Whatever. Tell me how that goes later."

Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose and waited for Kagome to pick up, which happened right after the second ring. "Hello?" a voice said on the other end. Kaiba knew that it was Kagome.

"It's Kaiba," he said into the phone.

"Guess he came out, huh?"

"What was your first clue?"

"The fact that you called."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. So do you want me to come over there, or do you want me to answer your questions over the phone?"

"I would rather you came over here so I would know if I'm hallucinating of not."

"How many times must I tell you?" the dragon asked. "You are NOT hallucinating!"

"That's him, isn't it?"

"So you can hear him too?"

"Since he yelled, yeah, I can."

"Okay. Then, I'm not crazy."

"You were never crazy," the Blue Eyes said.

"Thanks. I don't even know why I'm talking to it."

"Just tell him to be quiet and no talking until I get there."

"I don't see what that can do."

"If he is loyal to you, which he already proved he is, then he'll do anything you say."

"Fine. I'll give it a shot. Dragon-"

"My name is Jikoru," the Blue Eyes corrected.

"Fine, Jikoru, be quiet and don't talk until Kagome gets here."

"Can do!" Jikoru shut his mouth and looked out the window.

"Okay, that works."

"Alright then. Kiashi and I will be over as soon as I wake her up." Kaiba heard pounding and Kagome yelling, "Kiashi! Wake up!"

"Where are you?"

"On the roof at my cousin's house."

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed."

"Why did you wake me up?" Kiashi's voice was heard over the phone, as was Kagome's answer.

"Jikoru revealed himself."

"Oh. Well, tell Kaiba that we'll be there in a few minutes."

"You don't even know where I am," Kaiba replied.

"That's okay," Kagome answered. "Kiashi will head where you scent is strongest."

"What?"

"I'll explain when I get there. We'll see you in a few." Kagome hung up the phone, as did Kaiba.

"How am I going to deal with you?" Kaiba asked Jikoru. Jikoru just hummed a little. "Are you going to answer me?" Jikoru hummed again. "I expect an answer."

"You told me not to talk until Kagome gets here," Jikoru said. "And I, being a loyal dragon, must obey my master."

"Whatever."

"Also, you don't have worry about dealing with me. We dragons can easily take care of ourselves. The ones with masters only have to listen and do whatever our masters say. But we usually like to annoy our masters, but since people usually do that to you, I have no need to annoy you."

"That's nice to know."

"Oh, and to let you know, Kiashi's a dragon as well."

Kaiba stared blankly at the dragon and asked, "She a what?"

"Yeah, she's a dragon."

Before Kaiba could asked if Jikoru was sure, a knock came from his balcony window. (I don't know if he really has a balcony, but he does now!) He looked out the window and saw Kagome there, smiling, and dressed in her night outfit. Kaiba got up and walked over and let her in. "What are you doing out there? How did you even get up here?"

"In order," Kagome replied, "I am here because you called saying that you had some questions about Jikoru. And Kiashi went to the spot where you scent was strongest and landed on your balcony."

Kaiba looked behind Kagome when he heard some growling and noticed the huge dragon. "And that is?"

"Kiashi, could you shrink or change into a form that Kaiba is more comfortable with?"

Kiashi chose shrink. She was now the size of a Siberian husky. She walked over to Kagome and stood right beside her. Kaiba just stared as Jikoru came out and walked next to Kaiba. "Whoa," Jikoru said, "a Black Fire. Haven't seen one of those in forever."

Kiashi growled and said, "And I'm the only one you'll see since I am the last of my kind."

"Feisty, just the way I like 'em."

"Don't even think about it, White Light."

Kagome kicked Kiashi in the side and glared at her. She looked at Kaiba and said, "So, you had some questions?" Kaiba nodded and Kagome looked back to Kiashi. "Be nice to Jikoru. At least try to be friendly." Kiashi scoffed and turned her head away.

Kaiba and Kagome went inside while Kiashi ignored Jikoru who was trying to get her attention. "What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"Funny, I thought that it would be obvious as to what Jikoru is. He's a dragon, your dragon as a matter of fact. Jikoru is not going to leave you alone unless you tell him to go somewhere. Even if you don't give him a time to be back, he'll be back in a few hours. Dragons naturally don't leave their masters for very long, except for Kiashi. She had many masters before me."

"Okay, how did he come out of the card?"

"You are looking at a miko, or shrine priestess. I have abilities that no one has. They can do a lot of different things. I just found out a couple months ago that I can let spirits out of duel monster cards as soon as I picked up my first card. I can seem to seal a spirit back up, but oh well." Kiashi came in and stood next to Kagome, turning her head and glaring at Jikoru. Kagome sighed and asked, "What did he do?"

"He won't leave me alone," Kiashi answered.

"You are just too hard to resist, my dear Black Fire," Jikoru said as he walked next to Kaiba.

"Flattery is not going to get you anything, White Light."

"Who said I wanted something?"

"Don't make me re-kill you!"

"You're not the one who killed me in the first place."

"Well, I can easily send you right to the final layer of Hell."

"You know, an attitude like that is why –"

"Kiashi!" Kagome scolded. "Jikoru! Knock it off. You're starting to give me a headache." Both the dragons looked at her and said sorry to her. "Now can you two be quiet? We were talking."

"Well, you might as well tell him everything. From start to finish. And you might want to tell him all he needs to know about dragons."

"If you two knock it off and be quiet, then I will tell him all he needs to know."

"And that would be how much?" Kaiba asked.

"Not very much," Kagome replied. "Just a few things. That is, if you want me to give him a solid body."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. And, to let you know, if you do want him to have a solid body, he can still be a card. You just have to tell him to go back in the card and he'll do it. He'll come out whenever you summon him, except in duels. He'll still behave like a card in duels, but don't call him by his name. That would make him come out of the card, which you are going to need to do if you don't want him to find a way out on his own. If he has to do that, who knows what he could do."

"Okay. I don't know which is worse. The spirit or the solid."

"The spirit. No one can see him, but that can be an advantage and a disadvantage. Advantage is that no one can see or feel him. No one will even know he is there. That can also be a disadvantage. He can't protect you like a dragon with a master is supposed to do."

"And what are the advantages and disadvantages to him having a solid body?"

"Advantages are that he can protect you, keep you out of trouble, fly you around places, all kinds of stuff. Disadvantages are that people will see him and probably try to take him away from you. There are chances that his attacks could damage things and/or people. But he can transform to a human form or anything else that isn't a dragon, or anything that could draw attention. Bad thing about that is that he may look like something else, but his coloring won't change."

"Both sound bad."

"Well, in public, he probably would be in his human form, so you won't have to worry about someone taking him away. And don't worry about him harming anyone you care about, like you little brother, Mokuba. Dragons never harm the ones their masters care for."

"As long as he doesn't harm Mokuba, I would rather he had a solid body."

"Okay then. Jikoru, come here for a second." Jikoru walked over to Kagome as she pulled out a pendant from a pocket in her shorts. Kaiba looked at it curiously. "This is a dragon pendant. It will keep a dragon sane and it stores energy. This is a pendant of a White Light, Jikoru's kind. It has enough energy stored in it to give Jikoru a solid body, even though it would take some time."

"How do you suppose it stays on him? He's a spirit right now."

"Dragon spirits are different from normal spirits. Dragon spirits came hold things whenever they want." She put the pendant on Jikoru's neck to prove her point. It glowed faintly as Jikoru turned less and less transparent. "If you need any help with him, you have my number. Let's go, Kiashi. We need to get back before Joey does his hourly check." Kiashi nodded and went out onto the balcony. Kagome turned to follow her, bit stopped before she walked out. "If you want, we can meet somewhere tomorrow so that I can teach you how to ride him." Kaiba nodded and Kagome walked out onto the balcony. "See ya later, Kaiba." Kagome got on Kiashi and the dragon took off.

"Can't wait," Kaiba whispered. Kaiba changed and went to bed with Jikoru curled up at the foot of it. The dragon's head was turned in his direction, his eyes still open. "What?"

"You like her," Jikoru said.

"Like who?"

"Kagome. Who else?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Uh huh, sure it is. You like her. Don't deny it."

"Now I see why you said that dragons often annoy their masters. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine. We'll talk later." The dragon closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. Kaiba, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting to sleep. A lot of things happened today and he didn't understand very much of it. All he understood was that he had a dragon that was loyal to him and a girl that was helping him with it. Kaiba stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. He didn't know why, but Kagome was on his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his thoughts off of her. Kaiba closed his eyes and went to sleep a few minutes afterwards.

With Kagome and Kiashi

When Kiashi landed on the roof, Kagome slipped inside of the room with Kiashi, who was the size of a cat, riding on her shoulder. She made it back just before Joey came in, which was five minutes after Kagome got in the room. She looked at the door when she heard it open and saw Joey there, looking very annoyed. "I came in to check on you thirty minutes ago and you weren't here," Joey said. "Where were you?"

"Relax," Kagome replied. "Kiashi and I just went out for a little flight. You need to quite worrying about me, Joey. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"I'm not saying that you can't, I would just like it if you told me when you go somewhere."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop telling me what to do and stop trying to control my life!"

"I'm not trying-"

"Bullshit! You hang around me every fucking minute and keep judging things that I do!"

"Name one."

"When I talked to Kaiba, you got angry and started to yell at me."

"I didn't yell."

"Nearly sounded like you did. Now leave me alone and let me go to sleep. And stop coming in here every hour to make sure I haven't killed myself!" Tears were starting the form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to cry again a long time ago.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." He closed the door, nearly slamming it, and walked away. Kagome heard his footsteps fade away. When she no longer heard them, she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Kiashi was lying on the left side, still the size of a cat, staring at Kagome.

She stood and slowly walked over to Kagome who seemed like she was in deep thought again. Kiashi nudged Kagome's arm with her head, breaking her train of thought. Kagome snapped her head up, then slowly turned it down to look at Kiashi. She petted her dragon on the head and down her neck, stopping at her wings to scratch them at the joint. Kiashi closed her eyes in a relaxed sort of way. Kagome always knew the right place to scratch. She was a sucker for the wing scratch. It annoyed most dragons, but to her, it felt nice. She looked back up to Kagome when she no longer felt the scratch. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I just wish that he would stop treating me like a father would to his daughter."

"Well, his is you relative and he is older than you. After everything that you went through, he just wants to protect you from being hurt like that again."

"That's in the past, Kiashi, literally. I just wish that he would back off."

"He might, eventually. Don't worry about it right now. Just get under those covers and go to sleep." Kagome chuckled a little bit. "What's so funny?"

"Usually, the master tells the dragon what to do, not the other way around."

"Hey, the dragon can tell the master what to do on occasions."

"Sure, whatever," Kagome said as she got under the covers. One of her hands was under the pillow as the other was lying I front of her. Kiashi crawled under the arm and went to sleep. Kagome lied awake for a few minutes, just thinking about what her next visit with Kaiba would be like. She decided not to think about it right now and allowed sleep to take over her.

Me: -hiding- well? How was it? Good? Bad? In between? Tell me!

Seto: maybe if you shut up, they can tell you

Kags: he's right

Me: ok. Just let me say one more thing!

Both: what?

Me: R&R EVERY1!


	3. author's note

I'm not updating until I get more reviews. I would like 2 no if its good or bad.

Dragon Ruler 06


	4. Kagome's Duel and Flight Lessons

Me: ok, here's the third chapter!

Seto: just shut up and rite it

Me: is he cranky or something?

Kags: no, he's just being himself!

Seto: -hits Kags on the head-

Kags: owww that hurt

Me: I can't rite if you 2 make noise

Disclaimer: the only one I own in this story is Kiashi. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. Is that understood!

Sunlight seeped through the windows, but a shadow covered Kaiba's face. He cracked an eye open and saw Jikoru, not a bit transparent, but completely solid. Jikoru was grinning at him and he wanted to know why. "What?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing," Jikoru replied. "Only happy that we get to see Kagome and Kiashi again today and the fact that I can hear my own heartbeat after hundreds of years."

"I didn't agree to meet Kagome today."

"From what I heard, you did. You said 'Can't wait' when Kagome left last night. You may have whispered it, but dragons have really good hearing. Better than a dogs hearing, no doubt."

"Fine. Do you think that you can get off my chest?"

"A simple please would have been nice, but I guess that would have to do." Jikoru got off of Kaiba's chest and jumped onto the floor. He sat on his hind legs with his tail curled around him, staring at his master getting out of his bed. Kaiba walked over to his closet and got dressed in his usual outfit. As he walked out the door, his turned and looked at Jikoru.

"I might as well introduce you to Mokuba so he doesn't panic when he sees you later in the future."

Jikoru nodded and walked next to Kaiba. He wasn't sure if Kaiba would allow him to ride on his shoulder, so he didn't try. He just hid behind his master's leg until Mokuba came by. No one that Kaiba passed by seemed to notice the little dragon that was with him, which Jikoru didn't mind. Neither did Kaiba. Mokuba came running down the hall from his room, straight towards his big brother. Mokuba stopped running before he ran into Kaiba, sliding along the floor since he didn't have his shoes on, only socks. "Hey big bro," Mokuba greeted.

"Morning, Mokuba," Kaiba greeted back. Jikoru backed away a little when Kaiba kneeled in front of Mokuba, staring at him straight in the eyes. "There's someone I want you to meet." Kaiba turned his head slightly, enough so that he could see Jikoru. Jikoru took the hint and came closer, sitting right next to Kaiba. Mokuba looked shocked at what he was seeing.

One word left Mokuba's mouth. "Wow." He looked at his big brother and asked, "Is it real?"

"Yes," Kaiba responded, "very real and very annoying."

Jikoru snapped his head towards Kaiba's direction and lowly growled before snapping his head in the opposite direction.

"He has a bit of an attitude, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Jikoru ignored that since he was used to it. Before his family died, his brothers used to say that. He knew they were only teasing him.

"What's his name?"

Jikoru answered this one. "My name's Jikoru, the White Light dragon."

"White Light? I thought you were called the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That is what you humans call me. My kind is naturally called the White Lights."

"Cool. Hey, Seto, can I go play with him somewhere?"

"Do I look like a toy!" Kaiba and Mokuba ignored him.

But Kaiba answered his brother. "Sorry, Mokuba. Not today. We need to see someone about him. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," Mokuba said in a disappointed tone.

Kaiba stood up and ruffled his brother's long, messy black hair. "Behave today, okay?"

"I promise!" Kaiba nodded, turned, and walked down the hall with Jikoru still behind him. Mokuba ran down the halls again in the opposite direction to get his shoes and spy on his brother. His brother didn't see, but Mokuba crossed his fingers behind his back.

With Kagome

Kiashi opened the curtains and allowed the new sunlight to pour onto Kagome's face. Kagome groaned and hid under the covers. Kiashi jumped from the window sill and onto Kagome's bed. She started to jump on Kagome's side in order to wake her up. Eventually, Kagome got annoyed with the Black Fire and threw the covers off, covering Kiashi in the process. Kagome smirked and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and took out a blood red tank top along with a leather skirt. She changed into them and put on her knee-high boots that were next to her door. She looked into the mirror and saw how the outfit looked. The shirt covered half of her flat stomach as the skirt went down to her mid-upper leg. Kagome grabbed the brush off of the table and started to fix her bed hair to where it looked like it never had tangles in her life.

"It's a flight lesson," Kiashi said. "Not a date."

Kagome put her brush down when she was done and looked at her dragon. "Who ever said it was a date?"

"You're acting like it is."

"Since when? I'm acting like it is a normal day."

"No, you're acting like you have a date."

Kagome ignored the dragon in order to prevent the argument to go any further. She picked Kiashi up and allowed the dragon to crawl up her arm and onto her shoulder. She walked behind Kagome's neck to the point where her tail and hind legs were over Kagome's left shoulder, her body behind Kagome's neck, and the rest of her on Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. She made some toast for herself and Kiashi, who only ate it when she put extra cinnamon on it. When she heard footsteps coming downstairs, she rushed to the front door and quickly, but quietly, opened it, slipped out, and closed it. She decided to walk around for a while before Kaiba called her. She wasn't sure if he would or not, but she could always hope. Some people where staring at the dragon that was riding on her shoulders, wondering why she wore it and where she got it. That was only the females. The males, on the other hand, were looked at what she was wearing. She got many cat calls and some whistles. That wasn't just making her mad, but it was making Kiashi furious. If it wasn't for the fact that she could be taken away if she revealed herself, she would have scorched all of the people hitting on her master.

Every now and then, Kagome heard the dragon on her shoulder growl at the calls she was receiving. Kagome patted Kiashi on the neck and smiled a bit before lowering her hand. Kagome went back to the dueling place to see if she could find a challenge. She noticed that there were barely any people there. Probably because it was too early in the morning. "Most people are so lazy," Kagome said to Kiashi who just snickered a little. She wasn't loud enough for anyone, but Kagome, to hear.

"Who knows," Kiashi whispered. "The early ones might be the real challenge."

"You might be right. Let's see if we can find one."

Kagome walked around and was eventually challenged by someone. She accepted it. Her challenger was a boy about her age with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it and blue jeans. He pulled out his deck and duel equipment, as did Kagome. (Just 2 remind every1, I made up Kagome's cards!)

"Duel!" they said at the same time. Ironically, Kaiba came in when they said that and noticed that Kagome was the one dueling, so he decided to watch. Jikoru was on his shoulder as well, except he was in a different position. His tail wrapped around Kaiba's arm as his front legs held onto his shoulder and his back legs were behind his back. His head was right next to Kaiba's ear so that he could whisper things and not let anyone else hear him.

Kagome was the first to speak for the duel. "I'll go first." She drew a card from her deck and added it to the five in her hand. She took a different card from her hand and said, "I summon Lightning Hatchling, in Defense Mode!" A card appeared on the field facing towards Kagome's opponent as a baby lightning dragon came out of it. Its scales were a pale yellow and its eyes were big. It showed that it was indeed a baby. Its attack points were 500 and its defense was 1000. It wasn't much. "I also place two cards face down." A couple of cards appeared on the field facing downward. "Your move."

"Ha!" the boy said. "Is that the best you can do?" He drew a card from his deck and, unlike Kagome, he played it. "I activate Masaki the Legendary Warrior, in Attack Mode." A samurai with green armor appear on the battle field. Its attack points were 1100 and its defense was the same. "Attack the Lightning Hatchling!"

The samurai charged forwards, but Kagome didn't seem worried. She only called out, "I activate my trap card! Protective Mother!" A pure white dragon emerged from the card and destroyed the samurai. It went back to the hatchling and wrapped itself around it. "Allow me to explain what she does. She's a permanent trap card that will stay on the field as long as there is a hatchling. She will destroy any monster that attacks a baby dragon, but won't take any life points away. Be thankful for that."

The boy scrunched his face in annoyance. "Fine. I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Very well, if that is all that you can do." Kagome drew a card and looked at it before adding it to her hand. She took a card out of her hand and placed it onto the field. "I activate the Trap Seeker! You see, it's a dragon that can sniff out trap cards in a second. When it finds them on the field, it will attack and destroy them." A dragon with white eyes and silver scales appeared on he field and went over to the opposite side, sniffing at the cards to see if either of them was a trap. It growled and attacked the left card that was Mirror Reflector. (Or I think that's what it's called.) The dragon disappeared after checking the other card. "Well, there goes your trap. Lightning Hatchling, attack him directly!" The baby lightning dragon started to spark before leaping at the boy, attacking him and decreasing his life points by 500. His life points were now 3500. "That's all I'll do for now."

"Thanks." The boy drew another card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He pulled out a different card and yelled out, "I play Muka Muka!" A bug with red eyes, pincers, and some things that had smoke coming out of its back. "Just to let you know, this card has an effect. For every card in my hand, its attack and defense points go up by 300. And since I have five cards, his attack points go from 600 to 2100, and its defense goes from 300 to 1800!"

"Wow. You can do math. In case you forgot, Protective Mother is still in affect."

"I know. This guy will just make sure that you don't attack my life points again. I end my turn."

"Hm, a big monster with a lot of attack points that could destroy my hatchling if I choose to attack with it. What is a girl to do?" Se drew a card from her deck and said, "How about this? Fire Hatchling in defense mode." A baby dragon with golden eyes and bright red scales was summoned onto the field next to Lightning Hatchling. Its attack and defense points were the same as Lightning Hatchling. "Now I sacrifice Lightning Hatchling to summon Lightning Dragon in Attack Mode!" The baby lightning dragon disappeared only to be replaced by a larger dragon. It looked the same, except its scales were a darker yellow. Its attack points were only 1900 and its defense was 2500.

"That card's too weak to get rid of Muka Muka."

"Who said that he would attack you monster? I activate the magic card Raigeki to get rid of you Muka Muka!" A lightning strike came down and destroyed the boy's monster, leaving him open for an attack. "Now lightning Dragon, attack him directly!" The lightning dragon opened its mouth and shot a beam of lightning towards the boy. (If you have ever seen Zatch bell, its like the Zakerga spell. I do not own any Zatch Bell things that might show up in here!) It hit the boy and decreased his life points to 1600. "Now Fire Hatchling! Attack him directly as well!" The baby fire dragon shot a ball of fire towards the boy and decreased his life points to 1100. "I'll play a card face down and end my turn."

"Good. I play Frenzied Panda, but he won't stay out for long. I sacrifice him to summon Ryu-Ran in Attack Mode!" An egg shell that was broken in half with holes where its wings and legs came out. There was also a hole just above the crack, where the claws laid, and showed a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Its attack points were 2200 and its defense points were 2600. "Now attack Lightning Dragon!" A red dragon burst from the egg and headed towards the larger dragon.

"I activate my trap Sacrifice Dragon!" A transparent dragon appeared in front of the Lightning Dragon and took the hit from Ryu-Ran. "Sacrifice Dragon is pretty much a spirit dragon that will willingly take a hit for a companion."

The boy took a small step back and held a frustrated look on his face. "Whatever. I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"You don't make you turns very long, do you?" Kagome drew a card from her deck again and played it. "I activate Dragon of Rage! It's a simple magic card that will give my Lightning Dragon 1000 points." Lightning Dragon's attack points increased from 1900 to 2900. "Attack Ryu-Ran!" The Lightning Dragon destroyed the dragon in the shell and decreased the boy's life points from 1600 to 900. "Next I'll play Encouraging Father. It will increase my Fire Hatchling's attack and defense points by 500." Fire Hatchling's attack points increased from 500 to 1000. "Now finish him off, Fire Hatchling!" The fire baby sent a ball of fire towards the boy again and took the rest of his life points away. "I win." She walked away from the field as soon as the holograms faded out.

She walked over to the doorway and noticed that Kaiba was standing there. "Nice duel," he complemented. "Finished him in a few moves."

"I was hoping for a challenge, but I guess I'll have to find one later. Do you want me to teach you how to ride Jikoru while he flies?"

"Might as well," Kaiba responded.

"Then let's go somewhere so that these two can stop acting like shoulder pieces."

Kaiba nodded and walked out the door with Kagome next to him. Kiashi was still on Kagome's shoulder, seeming as if she was just something to put around the neck, but if you looked close enough, you could see that she was glaring at Jikoru. When they got to the park, they went to a wooded area. When they got to a good spot, Kiashi let out a low growl. Kaiba was wondering why the dragon growled. He saw her jump off of Kagome's shoulder and grew to the point where her body was the size of an elephant. Her neck and tail were as long as her body for an exception of a few feet longer. Jikoru jumped off Kaiba's shoulder and grew to the same size as Kiashi.

"Aren't you worried that someone will come along and see them?" Kaiba asked.

"No," Kagome answered. "There aren't any humans for a mile. No one would see them." Kagome walked over to Kiashi and started to pet her neck. Kiashi lowered her head and listened to what Kagome was saying in her ear. Kaiba didn't hear anything. He didn't even think she was talking until Kiashi raised her head and nodded. "Jikoru, come here for a minute." Jikoru walked over to her like she asked. She went to his side and seemed as if she was inspecting him. "Kaiba, come here." He went over next to Kagome and waited for her to speak again. "The best place to ride a dragon is in front of its wing joints so that it doesn't hit you every time it flaps. It's kind of like riding a horse, if you ever rode one. Just get on his back in front of his wings and hold on." Kagome walked over to Kiashi and patted her neck. "If you want him to get a little lower so you can get on, pat his neck." Kiashi lowered herself and allowed Kagome to get on her back.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Kaiba said to himself.

"Well," Kagome replied. "Since you have a dragon now, you might as well get used to riding him. There are barely any disadvantages to it. You know that he never leaves you for very long or is never very far away, so imagine yourself stranded somewhere because you helicopter or jet or whatever decides to break down. If you don't learn how to ride him correctly, I don't want to talk about what could happen."

"Fine." Kaiba said. Jikoru lowered himself as Kaiba climbed on. Jikoru stood on his hind legs and spread his wings, flapping them every five or ten seconds.

"Calm down, White Light," Kiashi said. "He still isn't used to riding a dragon, so don't go jumping around like a yearling being rode for the first time."

"Nice way of putting it, Kiashi," Kagome sarcastically said.

"Even though that as sarcasm, thank you, I thought it was."

"Moron." Kagome motioned Kiashi forward and the dragon complied. She stopped when she was in front of Jikoru and got something out of the bag that she carried, which Kaiba just noticed she had. Jikoru saw what Kagome pulled out and lowered his head. It looked like a mask that was big enough to cover a dragon's mouth with rope attached to both sides. "Since you aren't used to riding a dragon, I'll put this on him so that you can hold on. Trust me, you're going to need it. When a dragon takes off, it takes off. A dragon is not exactly fastest on feet, but they can still run up to 100 mph. When they fly, 500 mph. They are very quick. This is just the tamed ones. Good luck catching a wild dragon." Kagome put the dragon mask on Jikoru and threw the rope over his head so that Kaiba could get it. "In case you're wondering why I don't use normal reins on dragons, it's because you should never force anything into a dragon's mouth. You won't like the consequences, even though everyone else would find it funny. Also, there are no such things as a dragon saddle because anything tied around a dragon's body can hurt them. A saddle, for example, could slow their breathing down and make them go slower and get exhausted faster. Never force a dragon to increase its speed unless you have a good reason. They would naturally go at a constant speed, but when it slows down, let it land and rest."

"Did you forget anything?" Kiashi asked.

"Don't think so. Anyway, the rules for riding a dragon are similar to the rules of riding a horse. So what do you say? Want to give it try?"

"Sure, I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later."

Kagome nodded and said, "Just follow us, and try to sit still. If a rider doesn't stay still, the dragon can't concentrate as well and the rider might fall off. It has happened before." Kiashi squatted down and jumped into the air, spreading her wings before she was half way up. Jikoru did the same. He flew next to Kiashi, who was just enjoying the view.

Jikoru looked around and said to himself, "Feels nice to stretch my wings again."

Kiashi snorted and lightly hit the White Light on the head, instantly catching his attention. "Pay attention, would you? We're going somewhere that you haven't been to in a while."

"Really? Where?"

"You're an idiot," Kiashi groaned.

"So I'm told," Jikoru joked, smirking to Kiashi.

"Knock it off, guys," Kagome said. The dragon's nodded and Kiashi flew to the east, increasing her altitude as she flew. Jikoru followed her. When he flew next to her, Kagome saw that Kaiba was getting the hang of it. She looked over to him and called out, "Well, aren't you a fast learner."

Kaiba looked over and replied, "I had to study hard and learn fast when I was younger. Guess I made a habit of listening to things and doing exactly what they say."

"Maybe." Kagome closed her eyes for a minute and allowed the wind to blow her hair. "Look ahead," Kagome said to Kaiba. She felt a pair of eyes on her and knew who it was.

Kaiba faced forward and saw a swirl of wind and blue. "What is that?" he asked.

"That is a portal that will take us to the world of dragons. No humans, demons, or anything but dragons there. There are many different regions where various breeds of dragons live. Nature in that world is unlike the nature here." She cracked an eye open and looked at him before adding, "You can see for yourself." Kiashi flew through the portal as Kagome closed her eye again with Jikoru right behind her. The scent of fresh rain filled Kagome's nose along with the scents of different kinds of plants. She knew which region the entered. She opened both of her eyes this time and said, "Welcome to the Forest Region." She looked over to Kaiba to see that he was interested in the place.

"How did another world come into existence?" he asked.

"The first Dragon Ruler made this world for the dragons to live in peace and free. In our world, in the past where dragons used to live before this place was created, many people caught and used dragons for wars. Dragon's are naturally peaceful and free spirited. You strip the dragon of its freedom, you might as well not call it a dragon."

"What about the ones that have masters?"

"There aren't many of those around, but the ones that are, they are willing to have masters. Dragons can sense if someone is good or bad and always choose the good ones. They can still do whatever they want, so they aren't stripped from their freedom. The ones in the past were caught and forced to have masters. Very different from the dragons with masters now." Kagome looked down and saw a spot that seemed big enough for a landing. "Want to land and explore the place?"

Kaiba looked over to her and nodded. Kiashi started to descend as Jikoru continued to follow. Kiashi landed on her hind legs and lowered her front legs to regain her balance. Jikoru did the same. He looked around the clearing and smirked. He was enjoying the plant life around him, as was Kaiba. There weren't places like this anywhere near the city. Not even the woods in the park were this fresh and clean. The air was clean and crisp. Kaiba saw Kagome get off of Kiashi, so he did the same. It wasn't like him to do things that people tell him to do or anything that he sees. Why he was doing it now, he didn't know. He wasn't going to think about it right now though. He was curious about this place. He noticed that Kagome wasn't around, but Kiashi was. "Where's Kagome?" he asked the female dragon.

"She went to go get a snack," Kiashi replied. "She'll be back in a few."

Not long after she said that, Kagome came back into the clearing with her pack over her shoulder. It looked like it was filled with something. She walked over to them and placed the pack on the ground in front of her. She opened it to reveal that the pack was filled with all kinds of fruit. She took out an apple and handed it to Kaiba. "Try and compare that to the apples in our world." She pulled out an apple for herself and gave the rest of the fruit to Kiashi and Jikoru. There was enough for them to split.

Kagome looked over to Kaiba who looked like he was savoring the apple. It was sweeter and juicier than any other apple he had. "Clean air, clean water, no pollution, things here grow to be a hundred times better than in our world, don't you agree, Kaiba?" Her only response was a simple nod. "Maybe later, we could go see the other regions. What do you say?"

Kaiba swallowed and looked at her. He was pretty much free today, so why not? "Sure," he replied. He looked around as he continued to eat the apple. The leaves were as green as green can get. There was a small pond in the clearing that was also half way in the forest. The water was so clear that he could see the bottom.

"Like what you see?" Kagome asked.

Kaiba looked at her and nodded a bit. This place was indeed different from their world and certainly seemed better. Then something struck him. Kagome said that this was the world of dragons, yet the only dragons he had seen were Kiashi and Jikoru. "Where are the other dragons?"

"They're around," Kagome answered. "You'll probably see some hatchlings later on when we go walking around." She looked over to the dragons and smiled. They seemed to be happy, especially Jikoru. Kiashi seemed like she was getting used to the White Light dragon, but was still trying to avoid him as much as she could. "They seem happy," Kagome said as she took another bite out of the apple.

"I'm curious," Kaiba said, "why does Kiashi hate Jikoru so much?"

"It's their kind. Black Fires and White Lights never got along very easily since one is the opposite of the other and the same the other way around, besides the fact that they both enjoy different things. Like White Lights enjoy being out in the open with tons of light, but Black Fires like to be in the shadows with as little light as possible. The only light they get is the light of a fire. Their kind never got along well when both breeds used to thrive. Just like Jikoru is now the last breathing White Light, Kiashi has been the last of the Black Fire for centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Yeah. Dragons live a really long time, you know. No one really knows how long they can live, but dragons can outlive anything."

"Hn. How long was it since she became the last Black Fire?"

"About six centuries ago. When her father died, she became the last of the kind. There won't be anymore more Black Fires in the future, only ones that are part Black Fire. And if that happens, you know that they're all going to be related."

"True."

"Come on, there are still a lot more regions to see." Kagome grabbed Kaiba's hand and lead him towards the dragons, who finished eating the fruit. "We don't have to ride if you don't want to. We can always walk."

"Either way is fine with me."

Kagome smiled and lead him into the woods. The dragons were by their masters' side or right behind them the whole time.

Me: that's enough 4 now

Kags: no, rite more

Me: no, I'm not

Kags: rite more

Me: this is already 8 pgs long!

Kags: make it 9

Me: no!

Kags: please

Me: u no what…NO!

Seto: Kagome, stop bothering her

Kags: ok Seto

Me: she listens 2 u but not me

Seto: don't ask me

Me: I'll try not 2 R&R every1

Next chapter: Adventure in the Dragon World. Kaiba might get to meet the elementals.


	5. Dragon World

Me: I'm back!

Seto: good 4 u

Kags: rite the story and try 2 put a fluff in there

Me: if u keep bugging me, I won't put a fluff in here at all!

Kags: u r so mean!

Me: I try

Seto: just rite the story

Me: fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, but if I did… let's not go there, okay?

"Funny," Kagome said.

"What is?" Kaiba asked.

"You seem like the city boy type, but here you are looking like you're enjoying the country."

"I guess that even city boys get tired of seeing nothing but buildings and other stuff."

"I guess. It's a lot better here in the dragon world at night than at home. You can actually see the stars clearly. At home, if you ever see them, they're not very clear because of all the stuff in the air, but here, you can see them perfectly."

"Sounds like you enjoy nature more than anything else."

"Sometimes. It's the only thing I can enjoy since, never mind. It's the past, and I'm going to leave there."

"Ever share it with anyone?"

"Just Joey and my family, but my big mouth cousin told it to his friends. I told him I don't care, but it makes me feel like, I don't know. I guess it pisses me off that he tells his friends about my past."

"Makes you feel like an exhibit or something like that?"

"Yeah. Ever feel like that?"

"Not really."

"Thought not. Not very many people feel like it. You know what, let's stop talking about this and talk about something else. Got any family?"

"Just my little brother, Mokuba. We kind of grew up in an orphanage. Everyone wanted to adopt me because of my brilliance, but I didn't want to leave unless Mokuba came with me."

"Sounds like you're the perfect big brother."

"Guess so. He was all I had left and I was all he had left. We didn't plan on abandoning each other anytime soon. What about you?"

"Just Joey, Serenity, and Kiashi. Kiashi may not be related to me in anyway, but I love her like she was my older sister. I also have a lot of friends that I considered as brothers or sisters."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad died a long time ago and my mother, little brother, and grandpa were all killed a few months ago. I was somewhere else. I would rather not talk about it."

"I can understand that."

"Well, well, well," a voice above them said. "Seems like the master of the Black Fire is getting comfortable with someone. Getting a little too close, aren't you, Kagome?"

"Back off, Bysu," Kagome said.

"Who?" Kaiba asked.

"For every breed of dragon, there is one dragon that is more powerful than the rest. They call the powerful ones the Elementals. Bysu is the elemental of the forest." A large dragon twice the size of Kiashi and Jikoru landed before them. It had forest green scales and dark green paws. His eyes were like Kiashi's, pure gold. "This is Bysu."

"Nice to meet you," Bysu said to Kaiba. He looked behind him and saw Jikoru, then looked over to Kagome. "I thought they all died out?"

Kagome knew who he was talking about. "He was a card with a White Light spirit and I just happened to awaken him and give him a solid body."

"Make sense. You can never know what you powers do." He looked over to Kaiba and said, "So I guess that you are the master of the final White Light?" Kaiba nodded. "Careful. White Lights can be a handful."

"Not as much as a Black Fire," Jikoru said, "seeing as they go on and on and on and on." Kiashi hit him on the head to get him to shut up.

"You sound like a broken record," Kiashi stated.

"Well, it's the truth." Jikoru smirked at Kiashi who just scoffed and turned away.

"Now this is interesting," Bysu said. "A White Light and a Black Fire standing next to each other and neither is trying to start a fight. You usually can't stick one of either clan in the same room with another of the other clan without having a war zone in five seconds."

"Thought you said dragons are peaceful," Kaiba said to Kagome.

"Yeah, well," Kagome replied, "eventually a dragon starts a fight. Never gets too serious so don't worry about it. So, why are you here, Bysu?"

"Just flying around when I saw you and this stranger. Got curious, is all." Bysu went a little closer to Kaiba. "He seems alright. And since he has one of the strongest dragon breeds, he must be strong."

"I would very much appreciate it if you could get your face way from mine," Kaiba nearly snarled.

"Need to be taught some manners though," Bysu said as he stepped away from Kaiba.

"He probably doesn't like people or anything else near him like you were," Kagome said.

"Sorry," Bysu said to Kaiba. "Didn't mean to invade your personal space." Bysu turned his head into the air and said, "Well, I got to go. The elementals are gathering about something that the Spirit Elemental won't tell us about."

"Tell Kana I said 'hi'," Kagome said. Bysu nodded and took off into the sky. He turned into a blur as soon as he took off. "I told you the wild ones were fast, but none of the dragons are as fast as Kiashi. There's this event that the demons and dragons have called the Dragon Race. It only occurs ever three months. It involves dragons and their master racing to see who the fastest dragon is around. Sometimes, the wild ones even race. Though they need a rider, so other demons ride them." Kaiba nodded in understanding. "You don't talk very much, do you?"

"Never made it much of a habit," Kaiba responded.

"Obviously. So which region do you want to go to next?"

"I don't even know what the regions are called."

"How about the water region? It's great there. On top, it looks like a beach, but underwater, it's like a city for the water dragons. I don't think that we should go there though. We won't be able to breathe."

"I guess."

"You're going to have fun there. Kiashi, Jikoru, we're going to the water region."

Kiashi walked next to Kagome and Jikoru went next to Kaiba. They got on the dragons and took off. In the sky, the ground looked like nothing but a pure green blanket. Kaiba looked over to Kagome when he heard something and saw headphones around her neck. Kiashi seemed like she was bopping her head to the rhythm of the song that was playing. "What are you listening to?"

"Music," Kagome answered.

"What kind?"

"Good music," Kiashi answered.

Jikoru turned his head to look at his master and said, "Stop trying. When a dragon listens to music, you ain't going to get much out of it. We dragons enjoy music no matter what it is, but we mostly enjoy the fast, rock, rap, anything like that kind of music. It depends on the dragons mood."

"You dragons are strange creatures," Kaiba pointed out.

"So we're told." Jikoru smirked and turned his head back to look straight ahead of him. Kaiba saw a shadow fly over them and looked up. There was another dragon with crystal like scales and snow white eyes. "That is the Wind Elemental, Ruri. She is very powerful and can be as fast as the wind." The dragon disappeared into the clouds above them.

Kaiba looked forwards again and saw thin line of white and a thicker line of pure blue. 'Must be the water region,' Kaiba thought to himself. After some time, Kiashi and Jikoru landed on a white sandy beach. Kaiba and Kagome slide off the dragons back. Kagome took off her shoes and tossed them to the side, allowing her feet to fell the warm sand. Kaiba took off his cloak and Jikoru took it. Kaiba saw Kagome go over to the water, taking a few steps into it. The sun reflected on the crystal clear water onto Kagome's skin. The wind blowed her hair around her. To Kaiba, she looked like a goddess that came down to Earth merely to tease men about something they can't have.

Kagome turned when she felt eyes on her and saw Kaiba staring at her. She walked over to Kiashi and opened her bag that she left on Kiashi. She opened it and took out a swimsuit for herself and one for Kaiba. She tossed it over to him, making him look at her. "You know," Kaiba said, "I could swear that you had this whole day planned."

"I just know what to bring," Kagome said. "Or I'm just well prepared for whatever could happen."

"I still believe that you planned the whole day."

"You believe what you want. Come on. There's a shack over there for us to change into our swimsuits." Kagome walked over to the shack with Kaiba right behind her. When they walked into it, Kaiba was shocked. On the outside, it looked like a normal shack, but on the inside, it looked like a normal house. "Amazing what dragons can do with their powers, huh?"

Kaiba looked at Kagome and asked, "Dragons made this?"

"The water dragons did. It's for any dragon riders that decide to spend the night or go swimming. Every door in that hall leads into a room that is kind of like a hotel's room."

"So this place is like a hotel?"

"Guess you can call it that if you want to. Let's go change." Kagome walked through the door to her right as Kaiba walked into the one on his left. Kagome was the first to come out. She was dressed in a black bikini with dark blue flames on the sides. Kaiba came out after her. He wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks with silver stitching. He was staring at Kagome's perfect hourglass figure. "I guess I made a good choice for you," Kagome said, snapping him out of his daze.

They walked out of the 'shack' and noticed that their dragons weren't around. When they heard a splash, they looked at the water and saw Kiashi wearing a black and red bikini. In front of her was a boy that looked a year older than her. He had pure white hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue swirled with white swim trunks. Kaiba recognized Kiashi, but not the other one. "Is that-" Kaiba began to ask, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Yep, that is Jikoru in human form. I told you that if a dragon takes another form, they can't change their coloring." Kagome ran into the water to join the dragons. Kaiba chased after her when she yelled out, "What's wrong? Afraid of a little water?"

Kagome got splashed by Kiashi and Jikoru, and she splashed them back. She felt a splash from behind her and turned to see a smirking Seto. She smirked back and splashed him back. This started out an all out water war. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, even Kaiba. A shadow underwater circling around them stopped their playing. A sea-green dragon rose from the water. It had arms and blue claws, but unlike other dragons, it didn't have wing or back legs. It had a fin as blue as the ocean's deepest spot. Its eyes would have shined a bright blue if it wasn't glazed over with silver. This dragon was blind. It took a sniff at them and backed away, diving underwater once it was a fair distance. "Don't worry," Kagome said. "That was just Miana. She's kind of like the guardian of the water dragon city. Since she backed off, she doesn't have a problem with us being here."

Kaiba was staring at the water in the distance, but shrugged it off. He thought he saw some more shadows swimming underwater in the distance. They were there, but they were just swimming around in a circle, away from them. Kagome splashed Kaiba to snap him out of his daze. He snapped his head towards him and swam underwater, towards Kagome. Kagome looked around to find him, but was pulled down by a pair of hands that grabbed her waist. When she was underwater, the hands let go of her. She turned and saw a grinning Kaiba. She grinned back and started to swim after him. He swam away from her. After a few seconds, they surfaced to take a breath of air. When they rose from the water, Kiashi and Jikoru splashed them. Water war started all over again. Nearly an hour later, they all got out and Kaiba went with Kagome to the 'shack' to change back into their clothes. Kaiba came out before Kagome this time and waited for the miko to come out. After she did, they headed outside and got on the dragons. "Where are we going to now?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the fire region to warm up and dry off, and then go to the ice region," Kagome answered.

"Sounds okay to me," Kaiba said as the dragons nodded in agreement. They flew for a few minutes until a land with many volcanoes and stream seeping from the ground. Every now and then, hot water singled a place where geysers were by shooting hot water into the air. "Let me guess," Kaiba said. "The fire region?"

"Good guess," Kiashi said. "It would be good to see my best friend, Jisa, again."

"If she's still there," Kagome said.

Kiashi flew quicker with Jikoru next to her. They landed near a mountain with many caves embedded in it. Kaiba and Kagome dismounted the dragons again and Kiashi ran off into a cave. When she came out, there was another dragon by her side. It had fiery red scales, golden eyes, and yellow claws. There were orange-red spikes on her neck going all the way down to the tip of its tail. They jumped from stone to stone all the way down and ran over to the others. The dragon lowered its head into a small bow and raised it back up, smiling. "This is Jisa," Kiashi said. "My best friend since we were just a couple of little hatchlings. She's practically my sister. Jisa, this is my master Kagome, a White Light named Jikoru, and his master Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you all," Jisa said softly. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"I'm just showing Kaiba around," Kagome said. "He's new to the whole dragon master thing."

"Well," Jisa said, "if you like, I can show you guys around. Maybe you could relax in the hot springs."

"As relaxing as that sounds, we just got here from the water region. We would like to dry off, not get wet again."

"Well, after you get out of the hot springs, you could go to another place to dry off. Here, drying off is easy."

"I don't know," Kagome said, putting a hand on her chin like she was in deep thought. She looked over to Kaiba and asked, "What do you think?"

"I would rather have a look around," he replied. Jisa seemed a little disappointed, but nodded.

"Then I can be your guide," she said as she brightened up a bit. Kagome looked at the fire dragon and nodded. Jisa smiled again and turned around, walking away with Kiashi next to her. Every now and then, a geyser went off and rained warm water on them. It wasn't hot enough to burn them, but it was warm enough for Jisa and Kiashi to drink from. The water pooled around them in a large puddle. Many drops of water landed on Kagome's hair, making it reflect some of the light from the glowing lava in the mountains and the sun above their heads. After some time, Kagome and Kaiba climbed on their dragons so that they could go up a dormant volcano. "This volcano wasn't erupted in hundreds of years," Jisa stated. "No dragons live here because we gain our power from the lava and heat around here. Only the Fire Elemental lives here since he gets his powers from the sun."

She walked to the edge of its mouth, standing on a boulder. Inside, it wasn't like the inside of other dormant volcanoes. It didn't have rocks or dust. It had a large hot spring in the center with five geysers surrounding it, all evenly spaced. In the side was a cave three times the size of Kiashi and Jikoru together. "The Fire Elemental must be a very large dragon," Kaiba said when he saw the cave.

"Not really," Kagome replied. "He had a mate and they were going to have some young ones, but she died about six months ago. Akin became very temper mental since then. It isn't a very wise thing to cross him."

"It's also a good idea not to speak of Myra in front of him," Kiashi warned. "He starts to get really pissed off. He hides it, but he misses her."

"She's right," Jisa said. "He thinks that no one knows it, but everyone does. You see, when a dragon dies, its soul becomes another star. Akin looks at a certain star that he knows is Myra's soul. How he knows it's her soul, don't bother asking. It's a dragon thing."

Kaiba nodded in understanding. The ground suddenly began to shake. Hot water shot from the geysers, each one higher than the other. It looked like stairs of water surrounding the hot spring, or bars to protect it. The water lowered into the ground as the water that the geysers shot out rain down inside of the sleeping volcano, wetting the ground. "You just never know when one will blow," Kagome said when the water stopped falling. She turned to Jisa and said, "Thanks for showing us around, Jisa. We should go now. I promised Kaiba that we would take him to the ice region. See ya later."

Jisa nodded and said, "Bye. Come by more often, Kiashi. It's boring here without someone to hang with." Kiashi nodded and took off with Jikoru seconds after her.

Kiashi looked over to the White Light, but turned her gaze forward when he looked at her. (She is so in denial!) She didn't see it, but Jikoru smirked when he caught her gazing at him. Kagome looked over to Kaiba and turned back when he looked back at her. After what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes, a cold breeze hit them. They were close. The dragons landed on a white blanket covering the ground. The snow crunched under their feet and melted a bit under Kiashi's. In the distance, there were dragons that looked as if they were made of ice that no one can see through. All of them looked about Kiashi height. They had bright blue scales that nearly looked white and eyes of pure snow. Kagome slide off of Kiashi and picked up some snow. She formed it into a snow ball and threw it at the ice dragons. It hit the closest one on the back of its head, making it turn and see Kagome.

The dragon smirked and growled lowly to the other dragons it was with before it walked over to them. Kaiba was wrong about their height, because this one was almost the size of Bysu. Unlike the other ice dragons, it had ice blue paws and the tip of its tail was the same color as its paws, if not a bit lighter. "Hello, Kagome" the dragon said. "What brings you here and who are your friends?"

"Just thought we would come by for a visit and this is Jikoru, the White Light, and Kaiba, his master," Kagome replied. "I thought the Elementals were summoned by the Spirit Elemental. So why are you here?"

"I have to keep an eye on the other ice dragons, you know that," the dragon lied. The truth was that those meetings were boring to her. The Ice Elemental was the youngest of the Elementals, so she got really bored at the meetings. Kagome knew she was lying and she knew the real reason.

"Lia," Kagome sternly said, "you know that you are supposed to go to those meetings, especially if the Spirit Elemental calls the others. It doesn't matter if their boring or not, you have to go to them."

"Well," Lia argued, "if those meetings weren't so boring, then I would willing go to them without an argument."

"Would you rather I told you to go or one of the other Elementals come and get you?" Kagome asked the ice dragon.

Before Lia could answer, her name was called from above. They looked up to see a dragon that was bigger than the Forest Elemental. It had dark red scales with black claws. Its eyes were a bright red, nearly yellow. Fire red spikes trailed down its neck, back, and tail. At the end of its tail was the same color as its claws, pure black. It landed on the snow next to Lia with a grouchy look upon its face. "What are you still doing here?" the dragon asked Lia.

"Geez, Akin," Lia said, "chill. You know how much I hate those meetings."

Kaiba looked at the fire dragon. Akin really did look like he could get pissed easily. When Akin felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned and saw Kaiba staring at him with a blank look. Akin growled lowly, but everyone heard his growl. "Who is he and what is he doing here?" he snarled.

"He is the master of Jikoru the White Light," Kiashi answered. "His name is Seto Kaiba and he is a friend of Kagome's. And watch your temper, Akin."

"1: there are no more White Lights. 2: make me." While Kiashi and Akin were arguing, Lia was just watching while Kagome and Kaiba talked.

"He really does seem the type to loose his temper easily," Kaiba said.

"You should have seen him before Myra died," Kagome said. "The gentlest dragon you could find. Funny what could happen to a dragon when its mate dies, huh?"

"The gentlest dragon?" Kaiba said in confusion. "He looks like he was always this way."

"Everyone says that," Kagome said. "But remember, he can easily be pissed off. Don't say anything stupid to him."

"I don't care!" Akin snarled at Lia. "You have to go to those meetings!"

"Okay, okay," Lia gave in. "I'll go. But only if you learn to lighten up."

"Please," Kiashi said. "I don't want to be rude, but this is Akin we're talking about. He's been this way since Myra passed away." Akin charged at Kiashi, head-butting her into the ground and pinning her.

"Don't you EVER speak of her to me AGAIN!" Akin roared

"AKIN!" Kagome yelled, then in a gentler tone, "Calm down and let Kiashi up. I'm sure she didn't mean to mention Myra. Now calm down and take Lia to the meeting with you."

Akin growled at Kiashi again and got off of her. He left with Lia behind him. Kaiba looked at Kagome curiously. Akin looked like he was about kill Kiashi the moment she moved, then Kagome calms him down and gets him off. He looked at Kagome and said, "Why doesn't he want to be reminded of Myra?"

"Because," Kagome answered, "when his mate died, he felt that she deserted him, left him, you know. He still loves her, but he won't admit it. He is so in denial." Kagome would have said more, but a softball sized snowball hit her on the back of her head. She turned and saw Jikoru and Kiashi looking like they were holding in a laugh.

When they calmed down, Kiashi said, "You talk way too much, girl."

"Yeah," Jikoru agreed. "Less talking, more playing and acting like complete idiots!" He picked up some snow and formed it into a ball, then threw it at Kagome and Kaiba. They looked at each other and smirked evilly.

"Snowball fight!" Kagome yelled. Other ice dragons heard her and the hatchlings went running to where the fight was going to be. When they were all there, they split into teams and started to have an all out snowball war! It was around mid-afternoon when the 'war' was over. Kaiba and Kagome were leaning against a pine tree, resting and talking.

"I never had so much fun in my life," Kaiba said.

"Same here," Kagome replied. "Even if I have a dragon and can come here any time I want, it was never this much fun."

"Why's that?"

"Guess because this time, I'm not the only human around here. Being surrounded by dragons on all sides gets kinda boring, you know?" Kagome took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the tree's hard bark, closing her eyes once she felt the bark behind her head.

Kaiba looked at what she was wearing and a thought struck him. "Are you cold even a little bit?" She didn't look like she was, but he wanted to make sure.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "Not at all," she replied. "I'm bonded to a Black Fire dragon. Key word: Fire. A dragon and its master are naturally bonded. Whatever happens to the dragon happens to the master. If it worked the other way around, there wouldn't be any dragons left in the world."

"Why's that?" Kaiba asked.

"Because, if it worked the other way around, when the master dies, the dragon dies. Duh! Common sense, Kaiba." Kaiba nearly snapped at her, but chose not to.

"I still don't see what you being bonded to Kiashi has to do with anything."

Kagome looked at him and laughed lowly. "I thought that you caught on quick. Kiashi never gets cold. Her heat never disperses, never extinguishes. Since I'm bonded to her, I don't get cold either."

"Then what about when the master dies? You said that when a dragon bonds with its master, than whatever happens to the dragon, happens to the master."

Kagome chuckled. "Not even bonding to a dragon can stop death. The master can still die of old age, be killed, or die of a disease. Nothing can stop death from doing his job." Kaiba nodded in understanding. "But," Kagome said, "there was one that did for a while. He lived to be 300 years old. Eventually, he was killed. Couldn't handle his dragon any longer."

"Who was his dragon?"

"Kana, the Spirit Elemental. I'm, not surprised that he couldn't handle her very easily anymore. She's the strongest dragon you will ever find. Not the faster or the sharpest, but she is defiantly the strongest." Kiashi and Jikoru came over to their masters when all the other dragons left. Jikoru laid next to Kaiba and Kiashi laid next to Kagome. (Poor Jikoru. He's surrounded by Ks.) Kagome patted her dragon on the head before sighing and leaning back against the tree again. After some time, Kaiba noticed that her breathing evened out and was steady.

'She fell asleep,' Kaiba thought to himself. 'She must be really tired if she fell asleep here.'

Jikoru eventually fell asleep, leaving Kiashi and Kaiba as the only ones awake. "Pathetic," Kiashi mumble, but Kaiba heard her.

"What is?" he asked.

"Kagome falling asleep, I can understand. She's human and humans need to sleep more than dragons. A dragon can go on without sleep for a few weeks. We don't tire easily. Jikoru fell asleep and I bet he had some sleep last night. It's pathetic to see a dragon go to sleep so soon after the last time they slept."

"Well, he did just come back to life. He might need more rest than usual so that he can regain his energy."

"Maybe, but still. Pathetic."

Kaiba shook his head. He soon felt like he was going to nod off any minute. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but went to sleep without knowing it. When he woke, Kagome was still asleep, but looked like she was waking up. Jikoru was awake and in his human form, sparring with Kiashi who was also in her human form. Kaiba stretched his arms and got to his feet. He heard a moan and turned to Kagome. She woke up. She was blinking her eyes sleepily before she yawned and stretched out and got to her feet. She seemed like she was having some difficulty, so Kaiba gave her a hand. She took and he helped her to her feet. While she got balanced, Kaiba didn't let go of her hand. When he realized that he was still holding it, a faint pink crept onto his cheeks before he let go of her hand. He didn't know it, but Kiashi and Jikoru saw the blush. Fortunately for him, Kagome didn't.

"I guess that we should go back to the human world, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Kaiba agreed. "Mokuba is probably wondering where I went and why I'm gone for so long." Jikoru and Kiashi transformed into their dragon forms and went to their masters sides. Kaiba got on Jikoru while Kagome got on Kiashi. He looked over to Kagome, but turned his gaze away before she turned her head to look at him. He felt his cheeks warming up when he turned away.

Jikoru saw the blush and thought to himself, 'Well, well, well, he does like her. I get to tease him about that now.' Jikoru spread his wings and took off with Kiashi next to him. "I took off before you did," Jikoru teased.

"That is nothing to be proud of, White Light," Kiashi growled as she flew off.

Jikoru followed her and said to her, "When are you going to use my name? You know what it is."

"When you gain my respect, I'll use your name. But right now, you don't even have a bit of my respect."

"Ouch," Jikoru joked. "I think that you broke my poor heart."

Kiashi ignored him as a portal opened for them to pass through. Jikoru and Kiashi landed on Kaiba's balcony. Their riders slide off their back and walked over to the balcony doors. Kiashi shrunk to the size of a Labrador and Jikoru shrunk to the same size, if not a little bigger. They walked over to their masters, sitting next to them as soon as they reached their sides. Kaiba sat on his chair as Kagome sat on another chair in the room. "Have fun today?" Kagome asked.

"I thought that I told you that I did when we were in the ice region," Kaiba replied.

"I know, just making sure." Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was about 6:00 in the afternoon. She was surprised that Joey didn't call her to demand where she was. Just as soon as she thought that, her phone went off, playing Temperature by Sean Paul. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Joey. She pressed the talk button and said, "Yes, Joey?"

"Where the hell are you?" Joey replied.

"I just went with Kiashi to the dragon world," Kagome innocently answered. "You really need to stop worrying about me, my dear cousin."

"You could have told me where you were going today in a note or something! I've been wondering where you've been all day! I went all over town to find you!"

"Joey, you need to calm down and take a deep breath."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Joey, just calm down. Stop yelling, stop complaining, do nothing but breathe and talk quietly. Can you do that?"

"No."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Look, I'll be home tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Tea's."

"Did she say okay to that?"

"Yeah, she did. Want to talk to her about it?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looked at Kiashi and mouthed, 'Do you know what Tea sounds like?' When Kiashi nodded, Kagome handed the phone to her. Kiashi spoke into it, but she sounded like Tea.

"Yes Joey?" Kiashi asked.

"Tea?"

"Who else?"

"Did you really say okay to Kagome spending the night with you?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? We get to have a girl talk without any guys butting in, like you do."

"Fine. I'll call you later. Could you put Kagome back on the phone?"

Kiashi handed the phone to Kagome, smirking at Kaiba who held a shocked look on his face. "Is me spending the night with Tea alright with you, cousin?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Kagome hung up and put the phone and looked at Kaiba. "Is it okay for me to stay here tonight? I really don't want to be bugged by my cousin."

"Sure," Kaiba answered. "I'll have a maid prepare a room for you." He walked out the door to go find a maid to prepare Kagome's room.  
"Thanks." Kiashi walked out of the balcony doors and turned to Kagome.

"I'm going to get you some cloths for tomorrow and tonight for you to wear."

"Thanks, Kiashi."

"Anytime." Kiashi took off as soon as she said that.

Kagome heard the door open and saw a boy around eleven years old with wild, fuzzy, long black hair. He had blue eyes like Kaiba and was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with light blue and regular blue horizontal line with a vest over it and blue jeans. Kagome figured he was related to Kaiba since they had the same eyes and didn't look anything like a servant. "Hi," Kagome greeted. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

The boy came in and greeted her back. "Hi. I'm Mokuba."

"Oh, so you're Mokuba. Kaiba told me about you. You're his younger brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Mokuba walked over to her and asked, "Are you the person Seto was with all day?" Kagome nodded while smiling. "I hope you two get together. I like you."

Kagome blushed, but managed to say, "Even if we don't get together, I would like to be friends with you."

"I would like that, too. Do you like my big brother?"

"Maybe a little," Kagome replied while blushing an even deeper red. "But don't tell him that."

Mokuba smirked and said, "I won't." He didn't cross his fingers this time. "What did you two do all day?" Mokuba asked. He followed his brother until Jikoru took off with him on his back and Kagome on Kiashi in front of them.

"I just took him somewhere. That's all."

"Where?" He really wanted to know. "Did it have something to do with Jikoru?"

"So Kaiba told you about Jikoru?"

"Yeah, before he left. Where is Jikoru anyway?"

"Probably outside on the balcony waiting for Kiashi."

"Who's Kiashi?"

"She's my dragon. She can be a pain, but she a good dragon once you get used to her. She's still a pain."

"Where is she?"

"Getting some cloths for me. Your brother said that I can spend the night here."

Mokuba was a bit surprised that his brother gave someone permission to stay the night. Only one thought crossed his mind as to why, and he said it out loud. "He likes you." He saw Kagome try to hide the blush on her cheeks, but it didn't work. Mokuba laughed when he saw the blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"I was beginning to think that this was an interrogation since you keep asking questions. Now it's my turn. What makes you think that?"

"Because, big brother never lets anyone spend the night. He must like you if he gave you permission."

"Why doesn't he let anyone send the night?"

"He thinks that they'll cause too much noise or be a distraction. How did you meet my brother?"

"I went looking to see if Yugi was challenged since he left around the middle of my duel. When I found him, he was dueling you brother. As he walked by me, I told him that his dragon was loyal."

"What made you say that?"

"When Yugi used the Change of Heart on Jikoru when everyone thought he was called a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, but Jikoru didn't listen to him. Once a dragon has a master, they rarely ever listen to others."

"When you said that you were looking for Yugi, are you one of his friends or something?"

"No. I'm just Joey's little cousin. He'll go ballistic if he found out that I've spent the whole day with Kaiba. He thinks that I'm spending the night at Tea's. Oh crap! I almost forgot. Can you hang on a second, Mokuba?" When Mokuba nodded, Kagome flipped her cell phone open and dialed Tea's number. Joey gave her the numbers of his friends in case something was going on with her so she could call the closest one. The phone ringed a few times before Tea's voice came through.

"Hello?" tea said.

"Tea? It's Kagome."

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Just need a favor is all. If Joey calls you about me spending the night there, could you tell him that I'm taking a shower or I'm already asleep or something?"

"Sure, but only if you give me a good reason on why I should fib to your cousin."

"Because I've been gone all day trying to show Kaiba what it's like to be a dragon's master. I really don't want to deal with Joey tonight so I asked Kaiba if I could spend the night at his place and he said okay, but Joey thinks that I'm over at your place."

"Okay. I'll lie to Joey for you. I'll tell him that you're taking a shower when he calls."

"Thanks a lot, Tea."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow if you aren't doing anything with Kaiba."

"I don't think I'll have to. Bye Tea and thanks."

"Bye." There was a beep on the phone, signaling that Tea hung up. Kagome closed her phone and smiled.

"Well, Tea's going to cover for me and Joey thinks that I'm over there. I say everything's going good."

"You planned everything, didn't you?" Mokuba asked.

Kagome laughed and said, "Now I'm absolutely positive that you're related to Kaiba since he asked the same question earlier." Mokuba laughed with her when she said that.

A voice being cleared got their attention and made them turn to the doorway where Kaiba leaned against the frame. "Seems like you two are already acquainted and are getting along just fine."

Mokuba ran over to his brother and hugged him. "Yeah. Kagome's nice and smart and she seems fun." Then he whispered, "Don't scare her away like you do with other girls."

Kaiba chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's hair, making it, if possible, even messier than it originally was. "I'll try not to," Kaiba whispered back. He looked at Kagome when Mokuba let go of his legs and ran over to her. "Come on," Kaiba said. "I need to show you your room."

"Arigato, Kaiba-kun," Kagome responded and stood up. Kiashi decided that now was a good time to come flying in with Kagome's cloths. Kagome grabbed the bag when Kiashi dropped it and allowed the dragon to land on her shoulder. Mokuba was staring at the dragon in awe. Sure he can see the Blue-Eyes whenever his big brother duel, but seeing this dragon was different.

"Is that Kiashi?" Mokuba asked. Kagome nodded. "She looks so cool."

Jikoru came in after Kiashi did and flew to his master's shoulder. He heard Mokuba's comment to Kiashi and said, "Ouch. He likes the Black Fire more than me."

Before Kiashi could even say anything, Kagome said, "Don't even think about saying something back."

Kiashi didn't say a thing. She just stayed on Kagome's shoulder, completely silent. Kaiba shook his head slowly and asked, "Do you want to see he room you'll be staying in anytime soon?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded. He walked out the door with her following him. Kaiba had Kagome's room a couple doors away from his. Why it took him so long, don't ask. Let's say that someone was eavesdropping on their little conversation. The room had a bed with dark red covers and a regular red pillow. The curtains were a maroon color as was the carpet. The walls were just a normal red, but had specks of black on it that were a bit hard to see. You would actually have to look in order to find them. Kagome looked at Kaiba and thanked him again. Kiashi jumped from Kagome's shoulder and curled up on the pillows, wrapping her tail around herself and spreading her wings to where they covered her body. She got comfortable real quick. "I'm not moving from this spot," Kiashi plainly stated in a tone of voice that said 'and you can't do a thing about it.'

"You'll have to when we leave tomorrow," Kagome pointed out.

"But I don't want to," Kiashi whined. "It's nice here."

Kagome shook her head and sat on the bed with her dragon. Mokuba got on the bed, too, so he could play with Kiashi. Kaiba just leaned against the frame of the door, smirking at the dragon who was getting annoyed by Mokuba. Jikoru hopped off his shoulder and got on the bed to help Mokuba on annoying Kiashi. Kaiba hid it, but he was actuallt happy for once. His brother was happy with a couple of dragons and an angel graced him with her presence. Life was good for the rich guy.

Me: im ending it here

Seto: y

Kags: yea, y

Me: look how long it is! And u 2 arnt in dragon world anymore

Seto: she has a pt

Kags: r u taking her side now

Seto: I take my own side

Me: that's Kaiba 4 u R&R every1 or no updates


	6. Fluff and talking to Tea

Me: fluff

Kags: ignore her, shes been this way for a while

Seto: and shes getting annoying

Me: fluff. Fluff. FLUFF!

Seto: shut up and RITE THE STORY

Kags: she has to rite the disclaimer first.

Seto: good pt. –looks at me-

Me: -continues 2 say fluff-

Seto: SHUT UP! RITE THE DISCLAIMER AND THE STORY!

Me: -shrinks into corner, nods vigorously-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I only own Kagome's cards and Kiashi. –cs the lawyers- I said I don't own it so stay away!

After they had some dinner, Mokuba went to bed. Kiashi curled up on the pillow again as Kagome took a shower in the bathroom next to their room. Kiashi lifted her head when she saw a flash of light and the booming sound of thunder. She sighed. She didn't mind the storms. It was Kagome who had a problem with them. She couldn't get to sleep and was always worried that lightning would strike the window. Kagome had that problem since she was five years old, according to her. Kiashi turned her head towards the door when she heard it open and reveal Kagome with wet hair and a white towel around her neck and holding another towel around her chest that stopped at her knees. Kagome's hair was still in tangles and was really puffy. She was still rubbing the towel on her hair, trying to dry it off quicker. Another flash and booming noise got Kagome's attention. She stiffened and stared out the window. The rain started to pat the window, and then dropped from the sky. It striked the window, rolling off it as more hit it. She tried to ignore the rain and thunder. Kagome walked over to the clothing that Kiashi got her and took the dark blue T-shirt and the pair of black shorts. She took off the towels and put on the clothing. The shirt went to her waist and the shorts reached her mid-upper leg.

She grabbed her comb and started to straighten out her hair. When she was done, it was once again straight and reflected the light from the lighting on the ceiling. Kagome looked out the window and watched as the rain continued to strike the glass barrier. The room was silent, which made Kagome a bit uncomfortable. She never liked it when it rained and was quiet at the same time. She liked to focus on something that didn't look like lightning or sound like thunder. Kagome looked over to the female dragon to find her really comfortable and closed eyes. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would believe that Kiashi was asleep. She knew better. Kiashi wasn't asleep, but she was very comfortable. Number one rule about Kiashi: if she's comfortable, don't bother her or she will snap. No hesitation. No second thought. She will snap at you. Kagome knew that, so she didn't bother the dragon. She pulled out a picture from the pocket in her skirt that she was wearing earlier and looked at it. It was a picture of her mother, grandfather, baby brother, herself, and another man hosting her on his shoulders as Souta was held by their mother. He was only a few months old in the picture. The man that held Kagome on his shoulders had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a loose white shirt that had the first two top buttons unbuttoned and blue jeans. He was Kagome's father. He died from cancer when Souta was just a couple years old.

He always told her that there was nothing to be afraid of because he was there to protect her. 'But he lied,' Kagome thought to herself. 'He left us. How is he supposed to protect me when he isn't even around anymore?' Kagome put the picture back in the pocket. 'And everyone else decided to follow his example and leave me, too. God, my life sucks so bad. I just wish I died sometimes. What the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't think about these kinds of things. My family and friends wouldn't want me to throw my life away. I really need to stop talking to myself now.' Her mind fell silent like the room. No more thoughts crossed her mind. The only thing Kagome could think of was sleep. She go under the covers and rested her still wet head on the pillow next to the one Kiashi was resting on. She pulled the covers over her body and put her hands behind her head. The only thing she did once she got comfortable was stare at the ceiling. Her thoughts went to the day's events and Kaiba. The thunder shaking the window kept her awake, no matter how hard she tried to get to sleep. She turned her head to the side and watched the shadows dance across the wall. Thunder boomed again and caused Kagome to flinch. Kagome closed her eyes and played music in her head, trying to drown out the thunder.

It didn't work. Thunder was still caught by her ears. 'At least it's not very loud,' Kagome thought to herself. Just as that thought crossed her mind, a flash of lightning flashed near the window, lighting up the whole room as thunder shook the room. Kagome snapped up and sprinted out of the room. Her original plan was to hide in a room and wait the storm out, but she didn't know which room she was running into. She ran into Kaiba's. Now here's the thing with Kagome. When she's in a new place, she get comfortable in the room that she'll be in and then goes to take a shower, which was around 10:00 or so this time. When Kagome got of the shower, it was around 10:45 or 10:50, so everyone was pretty much asleep. When Kagome ran into Kaiba's room, she hopped into his bed and hid under the covers. The movement on the bed woke Kaiba up, but only halfway. He was having a really good dream of him and Kagome doing some things, so when turned his head, he thought he was still dreaming. Poor Kagome nearly went into shock at what happened next. He claimed her lips with his. Kagome's eyes went wide as Kaiba ran his tongue over her mouth. He nipped her bottom lip, demanding to be let in. Kagome didn't know what came over her, but she relaxed and allowed Kaiba's tongue to intrude in her cavern and taste her. Kagome closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, moaning as the kiss deepened. Somehow, her moan snapped Kaiba right out of it. Kagome felt his tongue retreat from her mouth, so she opened her eyes to see Kaiba fully awake and blushing. Kagome blushed a bit, too. No matter how right it felt, she was still a little embarrassed by it. Kaiba turned his head another way and mumbled a 'sorry.'

Kaiba laid down on his side, facing towards the window. He had no idea what came over him. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Kaiba said over and over in his head. He liked her, but he thought that his little maneuver would scare her off. He was wrong, big time. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, so curiosity got the best of him. He turned his head up to see Kagome smiling at him. It was a small smile, but still a smile. Kaiba rolled over onto his back and Kagome lied down next to him. Her arm was draped over his chest while the other was near her head. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closed to him. His other arm was behind his head. Kagome rested her head near his shoulder as Kaiba continued to pulled her closer. When she was pressed against his body, he moved his arm to around her waist. Kaiba closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid in his sleep. Kagome no longer saw the flashes of lightning or the loud sound of thunder. She was in her own little world and soon fell into dreamless asleep. (Incase any1 is wondering where Jikoru is, Mokuba wouldn't let him go.)

The morning sun peeked through the windows, waking the two on the bed. What position they were in made them both blush a deep red. Kagome was straddling Kaiba's waist with her head resting on his chest and her arms around his neck. Kaiba's arms were wrapped around her waist, but a little too close to her butt. He unwrapped his arms as Kagome climbed off, more like scrambled off of his chest. Kaiba instantly missed the warmth, but he didn't want to push her. Kagome got out of bed, as did Kaiba. Kagome looked at him before going back to the room where Kiashi was and said, "I'm sorry for intruding last night."

"Don't be," Kaiba replied. "I should be the sorry one since I did kiss you."

"Don't be," Kagome repeated from his first sentence. She walked out the door and into the room where she was supposed to stay. Kiashi lifted her head when she heard the door open and wanted to growl at whoever was intruding. She was surprised that it was Kagome since she didn't hear her leave last night. Kiashi looked at her curiously since Kagome still held a faint blush on her cheeks from waking up in the position she woke up in with Kaiba. Kagome grabbed the black skirt and dark blue tank top that Kiashi brought her before she went to sleep. Kagome changed out of her night cloths and putt on the shirt and skirt. The tank top went to her mid-stomach and the skirt reached about three fourths of the way down to her knees. 'At least it doesn't show as much as my other skirts,' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome picked Kiashi up and allowed her to go to her shoulder. Kagome folded her clothing before heading out of the room to go eat some breakfast. The blush on Kagome's cheeks disappeared, but her cheeks still felt warm. Kagome walked out the bedroom door when she was done folding her cloths and walked downstairs to the living room where Mokuba and Seto already were. Kagome felt that blush coming back when she saw Kaiba. After breakfast was done and over with, Kagome went back to the room to grab her cloths. She turned and found Kaiba leaning against the door frame again. The blush didn't come back this time. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night," Kagome said.

"Anytime," Kaiba replied. "If you get annoyed with that cousin of yours, you can always come over here to escape from him. If you want to."

Kagome nodded and said, "Thanks. With the way Joey can act, I might need a place to escape from him."

"Just come over anytime you want."

"'Kay." Kaiba stepped aside and walked next to Kagome until they reached the doors. Kagome walked out after saying 'thanks' to Kaiba again. Kiashi still rode on her shoulder as Kagome walked down the streets to her cousin's house. Many things were going through Kagome's mind, but the thing that was mostly on her mind was the kiss. She figured that if Joey ever found out she was with Kaiba, it would be wise not to mention it to him. That would just cause him to go crazy or berserk. Either way, she wasn't going to tell him for two reasons. One, she didn't want Joey to go into any fights. And two, she didn't want to see two people she cared about fighting. That thought got Kagome to stop in her tracks. Did she really care about Kaiba? So soon after Inuyasha's betrayal? Too many thoughts were crossing her mind and confusing her. She decided to think about it later on. She had to get to her cousin before he could have a chance on going all over town again. Too late though. She saw him with Tea.

"Where the hell did she go!" Joey yelled.

"I don't know!" Tea yelled back. "When I woke up, she was gone! I don't know where she went!"

Kagome decided to let herself be known. "I left with Kiashi so she could go hunt somewhere," Kagome calmly said. "Quite have a tantrum, cousin."

Joey looked over and ran to her. He hugged her then grabbed her upper arms and held her a bit away from him. "The next time you decide to go somewhere, tell me first."

"Joey," Kagome calmly said. "I told you this once, and I'll tell you again. Quit acting like you're my older brother because you're not. Now quit acting like a father would with his daughter. You are just my older cousin, so stop trying to control me. I do what I want and live the way I want. And there is nothing you can do about it. So back off!" She got out of his grip while he was in a shocked state and walked over to Tea in a calmer mood. "Sorry for worrying you, Tea. About this morning, I mean." Since she heard the conversation, she decided to play along with it.

"Don't worry about it," Tea replied. "I was just shocked that you weren't in the room that you slept in."

Kagome looked over to her cousin when she felt his presence behind her and looked at him. "Tea and I are going somewhere where we can talk alone, if you don't mind. I'll be back home later, so chill." Kagome grabbed Tea's arm and dragged her away. Joey just shrugged since he knew she was with someone he could trust. He left and went to go find Yugi and Tristan so they could hang out.

Kagome stopped dragging Tea when they reached the woods in the park. Kiashi transformed to her human form and jumped up into a tree and sat on a branch near the top. Tea looked at Kagome curiously before asking, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Kagome looked at Tea and sighed. She may have just met Tea, but she knew that she could trust her. "Well, you know that last night I spent the night at Kaiba's, right?"

"Of course," Tea replied. "You called and told me. Did something happen?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? Tell me what happened, Kagome."

"Fine. I kinda have a thing about storms. I ran from the room that I was supposed to be sleeping in and ended up in another room. I usually don't know what room I go into when I run from I room at home unless I look around. I ended up in Kaiba's room."

"In Kaiba's room? What did he do?"

"I think he was still half asleep because he, uh, um, he kissed me."

Tea was in shock. She blinked a couple times and said, "He did what?"

Kagome looked at her, blushing like I was save her life and answered, "He kissed me."

"Are you serious!" Kagome nodded. "Watch out. Girls are going to be really jealous of you now that you caught Seto Kaiba's heart."

"Tea," Kagome groaned. "Stop teasing me."

"I can't help it, Kagome."

"Tea, I'm not even sure about my feelings. I mean, I told him that I like him, but I'm still not so sure."

"How can you not be sure of your own feelings?"

"Because, I'm just really confused right now. It wasn't that long ago that Inuyasha killed my friends, family, and try to kill me. And here I am with another guy. I'm just not so sure what my feelings are. Maybe I'm just afraid that I'll get hurt again."

Tea seemed to understand her. She looked at the miko and said, "I highly doubt Kaiba would want to hurt you, Kagome. He just doesn't seem the type to use someone and then throw them away like garbage. I'm sure that whatever your feelings are for him will show themselves to you sooner or later. Now, did anything else happen last night?"

"Nothing as interesting as that kiss, but I got to meet his little brother."

"Mokuba? He's a good kid. If you ask me, he acts differently than his brother. Mokuba just seems more open and trusting while Kaiba seems, I don't know, closed off and thinks that everyone is an enemy. He seems to act differently to you than he does to everyone else, though."

"Maybe I gained his respect or I'm one of the few girls who haven't thrown themselves at him like moths to a flame."

Tea shrugged. She guessed it was the second one. Kagome didn't throw herself at him like other girls would do. Kagome guessed the other. She probably gained his respect. That was what she believed anyway. "So, do you two have anything in common?"

Kagome looked over to tea and nodded. "We both have dragons."

"Kaiba has a dragon!"

Kagome smirked. "Yeah. Duel monster cards are just spirits trapped in pieces of cardboard. The spirits are just in a dormant sleep until they are called out to duel. One of Kaiba's Blue-Eye-White-Dragons was awake. He just didn't have the door to come out of. When I held the card, my powers opened the door for him, I guess. The Blue-Eyes were once a breed of dragon known as the White Lights. They went extinct before an ancient priestess named Midoriko was born. The one that Kaiba has now has a solid body and is Kaiba's dragon now. He can still turn into a card when Kaiba wants him to."

"What's his name?"

"Jikoru. He has a human form, too. In that form, he has white hair and bright blue eyes. Just to let you know if you ever see him. Then again, if you see him, Kaiba can't be too far away. A dragon never goes far away from its master."

"Do you two have anything else in common?"

"Yeah. Neither of us has very much family still alive. He has Mokuba and I have that pain in the ass of a cousin and Serenity. I have friends that I consider as family, but that's about it."

"Yikes. I didn't mean in that kind of way." They talked for a couple more hours and went into town to get a drink. They went to burger joint and got a couple of shakes. After getting their shakes, Kagome, Kiashi, and Tea went out and walked around some more. They were talking about random subjects until they went around a corner and Tea ran into what felt like a brick wall. Tea looked up to see a pair of normal blue eyes and long black hair. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't see where I was going."

Kagome looked at the stranger and wondered why he looked so familiar. "It's okay," he replied.

That voice defiantly sounded familiar. That was when it hit her. "Kouga?" she asked, unsure, yet positive.

He looked over to her and nodded. "How'd you know my name?"

Kagome smirked and said, "Wow, five hundred years and you forgot who I am. Shame, shame, Kouga. Maybe this outta ring a bell. 'I am not your woman.' Bring anything back from the back of your head yet?"

Kouga seemed surprised. "Kagome?" She nodded and was soon engulfed by a hug from the wolf demon. He put her down and looked over her. "Man, you changed. What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here with my cousin until I can move out and find a different place to stay. What are you doing here?"

"I work with Sesshomaru. He owns a company called Taisho Corp. We all came here for a bit of a vacation."

"Sesshomaru taking a vacation. Now that is something I've got to see."

"Kagome?" Tea said, finally making herself known. "Who is he?"

"Oh, sorry. I've forgotten my manners. Tea, this is Kouga, a friend of mine that is like a big brother. He's a wolf demon. Kouga, this is a new friend of mine, Tea."

"Nice to meet you," Kouga said.

"Same here," Tea replied.

"Don't even think about taking him, Tea," Kagome warned. "He already has a mate who is a little too possessive of him."

"Kagome!" Tea said. "I wasn't thinking of that."

"Sure you weren't. I can understand if you do. Kouga is an attractive wolf, even if he's mentally a cub."

"Hey!" Kouga nearly yelled. "I've matured over the past few hundred years."

"I doubt it," Kiashi spoke out. "I'll give you a few thousand years before you start acting your age, wolf boy."

"I can see that the dragon hasn't changed," Kouga said.

"This is Kiashi we're talking about," Kagome joked. "She's never going to mature. She's glaring at me right now, isn't she?" Kouga and Tea nodded their heads. "I'm ignoring it, Kiashi, so it isn't going to work." She still felt the eyes burning a hole in her head, not literally, of course. "So where are the others, Kouga?"

"Come on and I'll take you to them," Kouga replied. He looked at tea and added, "You can come along, too."

Tea walked next to Kagome who was behind Kouga and next to Kiashi. "Just as a fair warning, Tea," Kagome said. "They may look human, but the people we're going to see are all demons. Don't let them intimidate you. One of them might though, but that him."

Me: next chapter, Kagome reunites with old friends.

Seto: nice fluff scene

Me: thanx and Invisible Revenge didn't help me with it.

Kags: who all is going 2 b there

Me: u must wait and find out 4 urself

Kags: u r evil

Me: so im told. R&R EVERY1!

Kags: or she's not going 2 update her story.


	7. Meeting old friends again

Me: chappy

Kags: she had chocolate evry1, so if she says weird things, ignore her

Seto: she is a strange person when she has chocolate

Kags: I no she is hopefully she can concentrate long enough 2 rite the chapter

Seto: I doubt it

Me: buttons

Kags: she found the buttons

Seto: better than the plug socket

Kags: mayb u should rite the disclaimer

Seto: yea. Dragon Ruler 06 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. She only own Kiashi and Kagome's cards.

Kags: ok, dragon. rite the chapter

Me: yay! I get 2 press buttons!

Kouga lead Kagome, Tea, and Kiashi to a large hotel. The door was opened by a man standing next to it and allowed them to enter. The girls continued to follow the wolf demon to the elevators. The doors opened and they all got in. Kouga pressed a button with the number 10 on it. They felt the elevator move up and stood in silence. The doors opened after some time and Kouga walked out with the girls following him still. He opened a door with the number 1026 on it and walked in with the girl behind them. It was a well furnished room with a couch and a couple of chairs. Against the wall was a big TV and there were doors leading to other rooms where Kagome guessed was the bedrooms where they all slept. Kagome ventured further into the room as did Tea. Kouga and Kiashi just sat on different chairs in the room. Kagome felt someone behind her and turned. She was greeted by a pair of familiar red eyes that belonged to a woman. She had black hair tied up in a bun with feathers in it and was dressed in a white shirt with a red skirt that reached her knees. Kagome instantly recognized her. "Kagura!" Kagura smirked as Kagome gave her a hug and she returned it. I know what you're all thinking. Isn't Kagura an enemy? Well, in the final battle, Naraku was killed, but Kagura and Kanna weren't. Kagura went with Sesshomaru and eventually became his mate while Kanna just lived with them.

"How've you been, Kagome?" Kagura asked her little sister like friend.

"Great! What about you and Sesshomaru?"

"Just fine. Why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason. By the way, this is Tea." Kagome pulled tea over to her and introduced Kagura. "Tea, this is Kagura the wind sorceress and mate to the inu-youkai Sesshomaru. Kagura may look nice, but she can change that in an instant."

"Nice to meet, Kagura," Tea shyly said.

"Pleasure," Kagura replied without hesitation.

"Hey, Kagura, where are the others?"

"They're out, but they should be here in a few."  
"Does that include Ayame?" Kouga asked. He wanted to know where his mate was since her scent was a bit old, not very old, but seemed about an hour old.

"Yeah. She said she had to get something. She didn't say what though."

"Okay then," Kouga said as he got up to walk out the door.

"Where ya going, Kouga?" Kagome and Kagura asked.

"Out to find Ayame. Where else?"

"Good point," they said at the same time again.

Kouga made it to the door before it opened to reveal a few more people. One of them was a male with long black hair and deep brown eyes, another male who had green eyes and red-brown hair, the third one was a young female that looked about 14 years of age with pure white hair and black eyes, and the last one was a female as well and had almost pure red hair and green eyes. The red head embraced Kouga, while the others just said hi and walked away from the couple. The one with the red-brown haired one was the first to see Kagome, Kiashi, and a strange girl. He ran over to Kagome and hugged her, picking her about a foot off the ground. "Kagome!" he cried out happily.

"Shippo!" Kagome managed to say. Shippo put her down and allowed Kagome to look at how much he grew. "Wow. You grew up to be quite handsome. I bet you're a real lady killer, huh?"

"Yeah. You won't believe how many girls tried to ask me out. They seemed pretty upset when I told them that I was already taken."

Kagome laughed, but was cut off when a pair of strong arms picked her feet up from the ground once again. When the arms put her down and released her, she turned to see the male with the black hair. "Let's see," Kagome said to herself. "Replaced the black hair with silver, change the eyes from brown to gold, put a few marks on the face, and a fluffy tail over the shoulder and we have Sesshomaru!"

"Wow," Sesshomaru said. "You can tell who I am just by changing a few things."

"Of course. Besides, your aura doesn't change even if you change your looks," Kagome said in a-matter-of-factly way.

"Smart ass."

"Hi Kagome!" the white head greeted Kagome.

Kagome turned and saw the young woman and said, "Hi Kanna! How have you been?"

"Just great. Life's been dull though, but I've been great."

"That's good to hear." Kagome felt an aura behind her, approaching her very slowly. "Don't think about it, Ayame," Kagome said before the female wolf demon could get her hands on her.

"Ah, man," Ayame groaned. "I was hoping that I could sneak up on you."

"Try again some other time," Kagome said before giggling a bit. She looked over to the shy and confused Tea who was next to the smirking Kiashi. "Guys, this is Tea, a new friend of mine. Tea, this is Sesshomaru, the dog demon, Shippo, the fox demon, Kanna, the demon of the void, and Ayame, Kouga's mate and a wolf demon." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. Shippo, Kanna, and Ayame said hi while Sesshomaru nodded his head in her direction. Tea said hi back to them.

"Kagome," Shippo said, gaining Kagome's attention. "When I went back to the group, after playing with Rin, what happened?"

Kagome turned her gaze downward. She knew that if she ever found Shippo in her time, he would ask that. Kagome didn't know if she could tell him what happened. She had to tell him. He had a right to know. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall or even leave her eyes. All the sensitive noses picked up the scent of tears, and Shippo regretted even asking. "I'm sorry of I brought up a memory that you were trying to suppress."

"No. It's okay. They were your friends, too, and you need to know what happened to them. Inuyasha killed Sango and Miroku. Kiashi came and got me afterwards, killing him as well."

Shippo was in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His eyes relaxed after some time as he lowered his head. He knew that they were killed, but he didn't think that Sango and Miroku were killed by Inuyasha. He would expect Kiashi to protect Kagome before Inuyasha could kill her. Anger came rolling off the other demons in waves, even Shippo, but his had sadness mixed into it. Shippo raised his head, smiling a bit and said, "I'm glad that you're still alive, Kagome." He gave Kagome a gentle hug and she returned it.

"How about we stop dwelling in the past," Kouga suggested, making Shippo let go of Kagome. "What's done is done and we can't do anything about it."

"Kouga's right," Kiashi spoke out. "The past stays in the past, and this is the present. Sad times are gone. Happy times are now. Stop talking about sad times."

"Kiashi," Kanna said, "don't talk weird."

"Who's talking weird?" Kiashi said.

"Funny," Kouga spoke out. "She looked like you."

"Shut up, wolf boy."

"Make me, dragon."

"Okay. I have a very large knuckle sandwich for you."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Who said it was for eating?"

"You did, since you called it a sandwich."

"Quite being a smartass, cub."

"My ass isn't smart. My brain is."

"Ha! What brain?"

"Kiashi," Kagome interrupted, "don't go trying to start fights with Kouga. And Kouga, don't encourage her."

"It's not my fault that he's just a pain in the ass," Kiashi said.

"Look who's talking," Kouga replied.

"What was that, wolf?"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru nearly yelled out. "You two are starting to give me a headache."

"Sorry, Lord Fluffy," Kiashi said.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me that?"

While those two were starting an argument, Kagome and the others sat down and talked. "So Kagura," Kagome said. "What brought all of you here?"

"Sesshomaru wanted to take a little vacation, and we decided to come here."

"Why here?"

"We don't know," Ayame answered.

Kagome laughed a bit, then asked, "What were you looking for when you left earlier, Ayame?"

Everyone could see the faint blush on her cheeks. "Something, but I'm not telling."

Kouga looked at her and wondered what she was getting if it caused her to blush just because someone asked her what it was. "You're telling me later."

Tea felt a little crowded since she was surrounded by demons and the only human in here, beside her, is Kagome. But if Kagome said that they were okay, then she guessed they were. They just seemed a little crazy at times, except for Sesshomaru. He just seemed like another Seto Kaiba, but he was a demon while Kaiba wasn't. 'I wonder how Kaiba would feel if he found out Kagome was hanging around all these guys,' Tea thought to herself. Kanna started to talk to her, but she didn't catch it. "I'm sorry," Tea said. "I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I was asking if you're okay," Kanna responded.

"I'm fine, just a little uncomfortable."

"Because you're surrounded by demons?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm a little curious. Kagome said that you were the demon of the void. What does that mean? Like, what can you do?"

"Well," Kanna began. "Kagura and I were enslaved by a half demon named Naraku. He took away my emotions and Kagura's heart so that he could control us. And before you asked about Kagura, I don't mean that she loved him. She hated him and he knew it. He just didn't care. The only thing I could do was steal other people's souls and trap them in my mirror until I release them and I could also bring up barriers. I couldn't do that many things. I rarely ever got out to do something that didn't involve a job that Naraku gave me. I can easily see why Kagura hated him so much."

"What did you mean by he had her heart?"

"Naraku took Kagura's heart so that she could escape or try to deceive him. Every time she tried, he would squeeze her heart to cause her pain. If he squeezed hard enough, it would break and kill her. I swear, that guy had no emotions except for anger and hate."

"Sounds like the perfect bad guy."

"Kind of, except bad guys go and do things themselves. Naraku just set up traps and sent others out to do his dirty work. He even set out demon puppets. He was nothing but a coward who desired the Shikon jewel just so that he could be strong instead of a weakling. The guy was annoying as hell, too. He always says that no one can beat him because he's invincible and he always does that annoying laugh!"

"I feel sorry for you guys," Kagome said to Kanna. "We only heard it when we encountered him. You guys probably hear him doing that laugh all the time."

"You have no idea," Kagura replied. "I get a headache just by listening to it for five seconds."

"I really hate that guy," Kouga said. "Good thing he's dead now. No more 'I'm going to destroy you and the world' speech. He was just a weakling and a coward."

"I know," Kagome responded. "We've faced tougher bad guys than him that actually had enough power to back up their talk. They could talk the talk and walk the walk. Naraku could just talk the talk."

"Too true," Kagura replied. "He never did anything himself."

Kiashi and Sesshomaru decided to end their argument and join in on the conversation with the others. "Hey," Kiashi said, putting an arm around Kagome's neck. "I thought that we aren't going to talk about the past."

"We're just distinguishing the difference between Naraku and real bad guys," Kagome said. "You have to agree that Naraku was the worst bad guy ever."

"Yeah," Ayame replied. "He wasn't worth of the title 'bad guy.'"

"I bet that Kagura could beat him if he didn't hold onto her heart 24/7," Kouga said. "Hell, even Kanna could beat him if she had free will at the time."

"I agree," Sesshomaru said. "If he stopped moving around and hiding behind a barrier all the time, he would have been dead long before he was actually killed."

"That's what he was always afraid of," Kagura responded. "How about we stop talking about that asshole and change the subject?"

"How about how many kids you guys have?" Kagome said.

"How about we talk about you for a while?" Kanna said in a mischievous tone. Kagome had a bad feeling about this. She knew that tone of voice since Shippo used it to try and trick her so he could get candy in the past. Kagome wasn't sure whether to nod or shake her head. She didn't even know why she was thinking about that. Even if she disagreed, they would ask whatever they wanted anyway. They were just that way. When Kagome didn't answer, Kanna just asked her question. "Are you interested in anyone, Kagome?"

"Kanna!" Kagome whined. "Why did you ask that!"

"Just curious," Kanna innocently answered.

Kagome didn't answer, but Tea did. "Oh, she's interested in someone, alright."

"Tea! You traitor!"

"Traitor is such a harsh word, Kagome. I would prefer going against a person that trusts you."

"That's just a fancy way of saying traitor," Kouga replied in a bored tone.

Kanna wanted more information. "Who does she like?"

"Heard of Kaiba Corp.?" Tea asked.

"She likes a worker there?" Sesshomaru answered with his own question.

"Not exactly a worker there," Tea replied. "She likes Seto Kaiba."

"I told you I wasn't sure of my feelings for him, Tea," Kagome said. "Not that I was sure I like him."

"Usually when a girl says they're unsure of their feelings for a guy, they mean that they do like them. And Kaiba likes you back."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"After you told me what he did last night, I'm positive."

If anything in the earlier conversations didn't catch the demons attention, THAT certainly did. Almost immediately, Sesshomaru and Kouga both went into over protective brother mode. They wanted to know what Kaiba did last night and why she was over at his house as well. Kagome sighed when they asked before she answered her irritating big brother like friends. "One, I was over there because I didn't want to deal with my over protective cousin that always acts like you two are right now. Two, I'm not saying what he did."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled. "Tell us. You wouldn't want me to find out on my own, would you?"

"Fine," Kagome groaned while complaining in her head that she had way too many over protective friends. "It was raining last night and I have a thing about storms, so I ran from the room I was staying in and went into another. When I do something like that, I usually don't know where I'm going. I kind of ran into Kaiba's room and jumped into his bed. No killing him because he was still half asleep when he did this and it was mostly my fault."

"How will I figure out whether I should kill him or not if you won't tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Same here," Kouga replied.

"Okay. Well, he kinda kissed me."

Silence was never a very good sign in the past, and it wasn't a good sign now. Silence hung in the air for a little while until, "HE DID WHAT!" came from most of the demons. The others sounded a bit like this. "Go you!" That was Kanna and Shippo. Tea stayed quiet. She thought that was the best idea right now since Kagome was a little bit mad at her for bringing up her night with Kaiba.

"I'm not saying it again!" Kagome said. "If you didn't catch it the first time, too bad!" She looked over to Shippo and Kanna and asked, "Why did you say 'go you'?"

"Because," Kanna said, "we're happy for you."

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome lowered her forehead on her palm and mumbled under her breath, "I have to quite making friends like these."

Tea and the demons heard her and smirked. "Sorry," Shippo said, "but you're stuck with us for friends."

Kagome kept her head down. "My life stinks," she mumbled again.

"Sorry," Sesshomaru said.

"But there is nothing we can do about that," Kouga said after Sesshomaru.

"Wish there was," Ayame said after Kouga.

"But there isn't," Kagura and Kanna said at the same time when Ayame stopped talking.

Kagome looked up to glare at them before saying, "Will you guys stop finishing each other's sentences!"

"That was the first time they did that, Kagome," Shippo and Tea pointed out.

Kagome groaned again while the others laughed. They spent the rest of the morning and half the afternoon talking and hanging out, just catching up on each other. Kagome learned that Kouga and Ayame already had three cubs while Sesshomaru and Kagura had five and one on the way. Kagome joked around with Kagura about that, saying something like, "What? He couldn't keep his paws off you?" Shippo had a girlfriend, but not a mate. What really surprised Kagome, Tea, and Kiashi was that Kanna was Shippo's girlfriend. Big shock right there for Kagome and Kiashi. Tea was just a bit surprised. What surprised Kagome and the dragon even more was that Shippo and Kanna were planning on getting married. Kagome asked them how long they were going to stay around so that she could visit them while they were still in. They said that they were going to be there for a few more days.

To Kagome, that was good. She could see what they would think of Kaiba, if she could ever get him to come. Kagome's cell phone went off, cutting the visit a bit short. It was Joey, demanding where she was and why she was gone for so long. She told him to talk a chill pill before she hung up on him. She looked at her friends and said, "Sorry, guys, but we have to go. Joey's getting demanding and overprotective again. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bring Kaiba," Kagura said. "I would like to meet him. And I'm sure everyone else would like to as well."  
"I'll see what I can do," Kagome said as she picked up Kiashi, who transformed into her dragon form somewhere in the middle if the conversations and was now the size of a cat again, and just held the dragon in her arms.

Tea followed Kagome after she said, "It was nice meeting all of you." They all said that it was nice to meet her as well before she walked out the door with Kagome. When in the elevator, Tea looked at Kagome and said, "They seemed nice."

"For demons, you mean?"

"Well, they're the only demons I ever met. Are all demons like them now?"

"No. Some demons will still kill without a second thought. Those guys are just too full of pride and dignity to harm anyone who is defenseless or weaker than them unless they have no choice."

The elevator door opened and allowed them to walk out. Once on the street, Tea and Kagome walked their separate ways. Kagome was quiet the whole walk to Joey's house. She never really considered it as her house. She just lives in it with her cousin. Serenity was over at her mom's house for a few weeks, so Kagome hadn't seen her yet. Kiashi laid silent in her master's arms, acting like a toy Kagome always carried around. Kagome turned a corner and bumped into a chest. She looked up to say sorry, but saw that it was Kaiba. She said sorry anyway. "Sorry, Kaiba."

"Too lost in thought to see where you were going?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. She looked over Kaiba's shoulder when Kiashi started to squirm and saw Jikoru in his human form. "So, what brings you two around here?"

"Just walking around," Kaiba responded. "We got bored at home and decided to come out for some fresh air. What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I just left from visiting some old friends of mine, and now I'm going back to my cousin's house since he's getting demanding and overprotective, like always. I can't believe that I'm actually related to the guy. He is so annoying." Kiashi climbed up on Kagome's shoulder and nodded in agreement once she was settled on the miko's shoulder.

"Need another night away from him?" Kaiba asked.

"Why, Kaiba, are you actually offering?"

"I guess there is a first for everything," Jikoru whispered to himself behind Kaiba's back. Unluckily for him, Kaiba heard what he said. He noticed Kaiba's glare and slowly turned his head to look at his master. "What?" Jikoru innocently asked. But with dragons, there is no such thing as innocent, and both the humans know that.

"I heard what you said," Kaiba replied, still glaring at the White Light.

"No you didn't," Jikoru stated in an immature way.

Kaiba didn't even try to start an immature argument. Like Sesshomaru, Kaiba was full of pride and dignity. He wasn't going to participate in a argument that would probably happen to five or six year olds. That would ruin his pride on many levels. Kagome just stared blankly at the male dragon, then turned her gaze to the irritated Kaiba. She answered Kaiba's offer when she noticed that he decided to ignore the dragon for a while. "As mush as I would love to go spend that night over at your house and escape my cousin, I can't. Joey would have a major tantrum, like he usually does. Maybe tomorrow night, if the offer still stands by then."

"Like I said before, when you need to escape from your annoying cousin, you can always come to my place."

"Thanks," Kagome said before her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Joey. "One second," she said as she flipped open her cell phone and asked, "What do you want, Joey?...I'm already heading there…I'll talk anyway I want…How many times do I have to tell you 'stop trying to control me?'…Yes you are…I'm not even going to start…I'll take as much time as I want… There is something known as 'no rushing'…You know what? Just shut up. I'll get there when I get there… Bye Joey!" She closed the flip phone before her cousin had a chance to say anything on the other end. "Sorry, but I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sure," Kaiba said. "Anywhere we can meet?"

"How about the front of the park?"

"You and the park."

"Well, it's nice. And I enjoy nature, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say. And I'll meet you at the park tomorrow around 11. Okay?"

"Sure. I would like to take you somewhere and meet some old friends of mine."

"Sure."

"Then I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked off after that, leaving Kaiba and his dragon alone.

Jikoru smirked. "You are so in love with her," he joked.

"What makes you say that?" Kaiba asked.

"First, you said 'Can't wait' when she mention that she was going to see you the next day. Second, you allow her to spend the night at you place last night. Third, you kissed her. Fourth, you offer her to stay at your place again. And fifth, you're going to be with her the whole day tomorrow."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No."

Kaiba groaned and walked down the sidewalk. He had no idea where he was going, but he really didn't care. His thoughts were on Kagome and only Kagome. Jikoru knew that, so he decided to tease Kaiba about that later. He smirked when he heard Kiashi singing something.

With Kagome and Kiashi

"Kagome's in love! Kagome's in love!" Kiashi has been singing this since they were a few yards away from Kaiba and Jikoru.

Kagome was starting to get annoyed with the Black Fire on her shoulder. She snapped her head and whispered harshly, "Will you stop singing that!"

Kiashi looked at Kagome, smiling a little smile. "Nope."

Kagome groaned as Kiashi continued to sing that song. 'This is going to be a long night,' Kagome thought to herself. When they reached Joey's house, Kiashi finally stopped singing. Probably because she didn't want Kagome to get into trouble. Kagome walked through the door and saw her cousin with some of his friend playing duel monsters in the living room. "I'm back," Kagome stated as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Don't disturb me while I'm in my room." Her voice kinda gave the guys the creeps since it sounded like she really meant it. They never heard her voice sound like that. Kiashi seemed unfazed by it. Kagome walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. She wasn't tired. She just wanted to relax on the soft bed. Kiashi jumped off her shoulder and sat on the windowsill, staring at the cloudy sky.

She noticed some dark clouds in the distance and said, "There's going to be a storm tonight."

She smirked when Kagome groaned out a "Why me?" Kiashi continued to stare out the window. There was definably going to be a storm tonight, but not as bad as the one last night. Kiashi curled up on the pillows on Kagome's bed.

Before she closed her eyes, she said, "The pillows at Kaiba's house are more comfortable."

Me: that's all I'm going 2 rite for now

Seto: y not rite more

Me: this chapter is called 'Meeting with Old Friends' I can't rite more if she isn't with her old friends

Kags: she has a point

Seto: u taking her side now

Kags: since the day I was born till the day I die, the only side I'm on is my own

Me: u got that from my Saiyuki manga, didn't u

Kags: mayb

Me: o well. R&R every1


	8. Kaiba meets the demons

Me: another chappy!

Seto: what is she going 2 do now

Kags: never no

Me: silence! I must rite! And I need concentration 2 do so!

Seto: since wen can she concentrate

Kags: don't even start

Seto: start what

Kags: Seto

Me: I said silence! Silencio! Shut up! No talking! How many ways must I put it in!

Kags: u were up all night again, weren't u

Me: no. I just woke up 2 early because me dog was whining and wanted 2 go 4 a walk

Seto: that still means u didn't get enough sleep

Me: so what! let me rite and I'll be in a better mood!

Kags: then be quiet and rite

Me: I will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. B glad that I don't! I only own Kiashi and Kagome's cards, unless some of them already exist.

Kagome woke from her slumber and saw Kiashi curled up on the pillow where she was before Kagome went to sleep. 'When did I get to sleep?' Kagome asked herself. She noticed Kiashi starting to open her eyes and sat up on the bed as the dragon stretched her wings and legs. Kagome walked over to the window and leaned against the frame of it. Kiashi got up out of the bed and changed to the size of a Labrador. She stood next to Kagome and noticed that the miko was in deep thought. It wasn't every day that Kiashi saw Kagome this deep in thought. Maybe a little, but not this much. She seemed like she was searching for something in the back of her mind, but wasn't sure what it was. Kagome never thought about anything this deep. Kiashi butted Kagome's leg with her head and snapped her out of her daze. Kagome looked down at the dragon and asked, "What?" She didn't ask it in a rude tone, more like a calm one.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiashi asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Kagome replied. She looked back out the window into the starry night. Kagome looked at the clock to see that it was 1:30 AM. She sighed. She woke up way too early. She opened the window and climbed out of it to the roof. Any kind of roof was like Kagome's sanctuary. It was quiet and she could stare up at the sky for hours and hours without anyone to disturb her. They could look everywhere for her, but never find her because she wouldn't be anywhere in the house. It was the same at the shrine whenever she needed some alone time. Kiashi was the only one who would ever know where Kagome was. Kagome lied down on her back while Kiashi laid at her side. She put her hands behind her head and stared at the stars and the waning crescent moon. Kagome closed her eyes for a little while before opening them when she heard a low growl. She looked up to see Jikoru staring at her from above. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

As she got to her feet, she heard a familiar voice say, "Come here often?" She turned and saw a smirking Kaiba next to his dragon. His arms were crossed as he leaned on Jikoru's side. She stood up and walked over to them.

She asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just flying around and happened to see you here," Kaiba responded as he approached the miko. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I woke up too early and decided to come out here for some air. What are you doing up so late?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to come pay you a visit."

"That's nice." Kagome said as Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He lowered his head and breathed in her scent before he started to kiss her neck. Kagome leaned her head back as she wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck to maintain her balance. The dragons took this as their cue to get off the roof and go somewhere else. Kagome moaned as Kaiba's tongue ran over her bare neck. Just as he was about to lower the shoulder part of her shirt, she woke up to the rising sun. She groaned and sat up from her bed. She looked at the alarm clock to see that it read 9:18. She walked to her closet and took out a dark red top and a pair of deep black slacks. She took off the cloths she slept in and change into the clothing she took out. The shirt only covered her breast and the slacks went all the way down to the floor. 'It was all just a dream,' she disappointedly thought to herself. She hoped it was real. Her thoughts went back to the dream, but continued on to what could have happened after where she woke up. 'Bad Kagome! Bad! Mind out of the gutter!' Kiashi lifted her head as Kagome opened the door and walked out. She jumped off the bed and ran to catch up with the distracted miko.

"What's got you thinking?" Kiashi asked as they walked down the stairs.

Kagome looked down at the dragon and thought about whether she should tell the Black Fire about her dream or not. She decided not to tell Kiashi about it since there was a high chance that the dragon would tease her about it. She stayed silent and turned her gazed forward. Kiashi was never one that enjoyed being ignored, but she knew better than to try and pry information out of Kagome. You would have to literally pull out her teeth in order to get her to talk. And sometimes, not even that could work. Kiashi continued to walk by Kagome's side all the way to the kitchen. Kagome got a few slices of bread and put them in the toaster. She waited a few minutes until the toast popped up from the toaster. Kagome grabbed them and put butter on them with cinnamon on top of it. The heat from the toast melted the butter and cinnamon into the toast as she picked it up. Kiashi jumped up on Kagome's shoulder before she walked out the front door. Joey came down as Kagome closed the door. He ran to the door and quickly opened it, but saw no Kagome on the street or sidewalk. "Damn it," Joey groaned. "Now I really wish she didn't have that dragon."

Kagome sensed Joey coming down from the stairway and quickly climbed into the tree next to the house before he opened the door. She hid in the top branches and climbed down after her cousin went back into the house. Kiashi transformed into her dog form as she jumped down. In that form, she looked like a black German Shepard with golden eyes. The fur on her paws was long enough to hide her red claws that would defiantly turn heads to look at her strangely if seen. Kagome walked to the park and waited on a bench near the opening. Kiashi laid at her master's feet with her head between her front paws and her back slightly curved inward till her back feet were near her head. Kagome watched as the people walked by, looking curiously at the 'dog' next to her. Many of them were wondering why the dog wasn't trying to get away when it had no leash on. Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the sun pour onto her face and warm her skin. She would be at peace if the park was actually quiet. She heard Kiashi growl, she opened her eyes to see another dog there in front of her. This dog was the same breed, but different coloring. It was pure white, but what got her attention were the eyes. They shined a bright blue. She knew who it was. The question that got stuck in her head was, 'Where's Kaiba?' She looked at the dog that Kiashi was growling at and asked, "So, Jikoru, where's Kaiba?"

Jikoru looked up to Kagome and smirked before shaking his head. He wasn't talking. Kagome would have huffed if it wasn't for the fact that it would make her feel immature. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and heard, "Try looking behind you instead of asking the dragon." She turned and saw Seto standing there with his arms crossed and smirking. She stood and smirked as well.

"Very funny, Kaiba," she stated. "What were you trying to do? Surprise me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Not even Jikoru knows."

"Does he know anything?" Kiashi mumbled under her breath. No matter what form a dragon was in, they could always talk. Kagome never liked it when Kiashi was in any form, other than human, and spoke. It really annoyed her. Jikoru had a mocking hurt look on his face, but grinned afterwards. Kiashi shook her head in disbelief at this dragon's stupidity. She was a little curious though as to why a White Light liked her, a Black Fire, when the two races never got along very well. There were just too many differences. She decided to ask him about that later.

"So where are we going to meet these old friends of yours?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go as soon as possible, but if you don't want to right away, then that's fine. I need to tell you about them anyway."

"How about you tell me about them on the way?"

"Sure," Kagome said as they walked out of the park. Kagome started to walk down the sidewalk to a familiar road. Just a while longer and they would be there. "Okay," Kagome began. "First of all, all my old friends are demons. Second, watch out for a couple of them since they go into overprotective big brother mode ever now and then." Kaiba looked at her curiously as if asking what she was doing with demons. Kagome sighed and, as if knowing what he was going to ask, she told him the mini-version of her story. It took a little while to explain things to Kaiba, but eventually, he got it. When he got it, they were already in the elevator. Kagome went to the room where the demons were with Kiashi on her shoulder and Jikoru on Kaiba's. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, literally. Five seconds after she knocked, Ayame opened the door with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Kagome!" she greeted. "Come on in, both of you." She opened the door wider and stepped aside from it so that Kagome and Kaiba could come in.

Kagome looked around and noticed a couple of demons missing. "Where are Shippo and Sesshomaru?"

"Who knows with those two," Ayame replied.

"When Shippo goes out," Kagura said, "Sesshomaru goes with him so that the fox doesn't cause any trouble. No matter the age, a fox is still a mischievous creature. They find trouble even if they aren't looking for it."

Kagome nodded in agreement with the wind sorceress. She noticed Ayame looking at Kaiba, circling him like a vulture. "Careful, Ayame," Kagome warned in a joking tone. "We wouldn't want Kouga to think that you like someone else besides him, now would we?"

Ayame grinned and sat on the couch next to the quiet Kouga. He seemed like he was looking over Kaiba as well, but from a distance. He looked at Kagome and asked, "This Kaiba that the Tea girl mentioned?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. She remembered that little meeting way too clearly. Kaiba looked curiously at Kagome. Just when she was about to introduce Kaiba to the present demons, the door opened and a hyper fox came in with a calm Sesshomaru after him. Shippo ran to Kagome and gave her a hug. He placed her down and started to talk really fast. Kagome sighed and asked, "Even when you're five hundred years older, candy can still make you hyper, can't it?"

Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and stated, "Demons have a high blood sugar, Kagome. Give a demon any kind of substance with sugar in it, there's your example of what could happen." He pointed to the hyper Shippo who was now running all over the room. "Shippo! Calm down and sit!" Sesshomaru sternly commanded the fox. Shippo stood still, then bolted for the couch and sat on the other side of Kouga.

"Crazy fox," Kouga mumbled, but everyone heard him.

"Kouga," Kagome said, "news flash. He's a fox that is addicted to candy. He's been addicted since he was ten years old."

"Still," Kouga said back, "crazy fox."

Kaiba stood silently as Jikoru jumped from his shoulder and went to go pester Kiashi, who was by the window. Kagome looked over to Kaiba and introduced him. "Guys, this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, this is Kagura, her mate Sesshomaru, Ayame, her mate Kouga, Shippo, and his girlfriend Kanna. Guys, try to be nice."

"Aren't we always nice, Kagome?" Kanna said.

"No," Kagome bluntly stated.

"When were we not nice?" Kouga asked.

"Let's see," Kagome said as she put her finger on her chin to show that she was thinking. "Shippo tried to steal from me the first time we met. You kidnapped me the second time we met. Sesshomaru tried to kill me a couple of times. Kanna tried to take my soul. Kagura tried to constantly kill my friends and me. Ayame, she was a bit rude when we met for the first time, thinking that I was going to take you at the time. I can't think of anything else right now." Kagome smirked at the demons in front of her.

"Um, Kagome," Kagura asked. "We didn't mean for you to actually name all the things we did to you in the past."

"Really?"

Kaiba smirked at her innocence, acting like she was an eight-year-old. He looked at Kagome and asked, "How can people who had a bad first impression on you become your friends now?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kaiba and answered for his little sister. "Like everyone says, she's too trusting and forgiving. I guess that's why everyone also says she's the purest creature on the face of the planet."

"Now you're going to make me blush, Sesshy," Kagome said.

"You know it's true," Shippo said, still slightly hyper.

"Shippo, you need to calm down so bad," Kagome stated.

Kanna slowly shook her head and asked, "And I deal with him why?"

"Because," Kagura replied, "you have a strange taste in men?"

"Maybe she has a thing for foxes," Ayame stated.

"Rhetorical question!" Kanna nearly shouted.

Something told Kaiba that this was going to be an interesting visit. Kagome stood next to him with her arms crossed. She looked at him and said, "Sorry if they're a bit nutty, but that's just a cover up. These demons are some of the strongest around. Sesshomaru, being the strongest out of the lot and acting like my big brother, can be really dangerous when he wants to be."

"Do you consider all of them as your brothers and sisters?" Kaiba asked.

"Most of them," Kagome replied. "When I first met Shippo, I considered him as my son back then. I don't know what to consider him now since he's older than me. He even looks older, so if he ran around calling me 'mom' or 'mommy', that would turn a lot of heads."

Shippo heard them, so he jumped off of the couch and over to them. He put his arm around Kagome's neck and stated, "You'll always be my okaa-san!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, Shippo. I guess I can still consider you as my son. Now could you let go of my neck?" Shippo took his arm off her neck and started to run around like a lunatic. "This is why I rarely ever gave Shippo sweets." She looked over to the dog demon and asked, "How much did he have of what?"

"He had a few bars of chocolate," Sesshomaru answered.

"How many is a few?"

"About eight. Why?"

Kagome pointed to the hyper Shippo and said, "He should never have that much for that reason!"

Kaiba smirked as the kitsune continued to run around as if his life depended on it when his life actually depended on him calming down and sitting. Shippo knew that, but he didn't dwell on it. Kaiba could help but think that it was amusing that Sesshomaru and Kouga were trying to calm down the fox, but wasn't succeeding. Eventually, they gave up and sat with their mates. Kagome still stood by Kaiba, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. He glanced at her before one of the demons started to talk to the miko next to him. "I didn't think that you would actually get him over here," Ayame said.

"Yeah, well," Kagome said. "It wasn't as hard as I thought."

"That his dragon over there?" Ayame pointed to Jikoru when she asked.

"Let's see, he came in riding on Kaiba's shoulder, so what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Ayame looked at Kaiba again and started to circle him again. She looked up and down his body as she circled him as if she was checking for any flaws. Kaiba was a little uncomfortable about the female wolf demon circling him, but he hid it quite well. When Ayame stopped 'inspecting' him, she looked over to Kagome and whispered, "Don't let this one get away."

Kagome blushed and nearly yelled, "Ayame!"

"I'm sure she's just teasing you, Kagome," Kagura stated as the now calm Shippo sat next to her. "Ayame, stop teasing our little sister." Ayame sighed, but stayed where she was. Sesshomaru was silent and seemed like he was looking over Kaiba as well, but, like Kouga was earlier, he was inspecting the duelist from a distance. Shippo seemed happy, but he was also inspecting Kaiba. When Kaiba felt eyes on him, he looked and saw all the male demons looking at him. He had to admit, their gazing was starting to freak him out a bit, but like always, he hid it. Sesshomaru noticed the uncomfortableness in Kaiba's aura, but didn't see it on his face or in his eyes. Sesshomaru glanced towards Kouga and nodded slightly. Kouga nodded back. They looked back over to Kaiba and motioned him over. Kanna and Kagura decided to go tease Kagome about her little crush on Kaiba that he had no clue about as Kaiba walked over to the guys.

When Kaiba reached the guys, Shippo and Kouga stood to take a closer look at him. Kaiba did NOT like feeling like he was an exhibit. Shippo went to Sesshomaru and said something softly, but Kaiba couldn't hear what it was. Sesshomaru nodded at Shippo before looking at Kaiba and asking, "Tell us, what do you feel for Kagome?"

That caught him off guard. That would be the last thing he would expect from the demons, but then again, they did love Kagome like she was their flesh and blood. They had a right to be protective of Kagome. "I'm not sure," Kaiba answered.

He heard Kouga chuckling and looked at him curiously. "Oh well," Kouga said. "We didn't exactly expect you to know straight away. It's not like you're a demon. If you did answer straight away when you just met her, that would tell us something."

"What would that tell you?"

"That you were lying," Sesshomaru answered plainly. "Even if you didn't answer right away, we would be able to tell if you were lying or not."

"Because you're demons and can tell things by your sense of smell?"

"How did you know we were demons?" Shippo asked. He was sure that Kagome didn't mention it while they were here.

"Kagome told me on the way over here," Kaiba replied. "She told me her whole story."

"So I take it that you know why we're so protective of her?"

"Because you do not want her to go through that kind of pain again for the rest of her life." Kaiba was sure that was it.

"Oh, he's good," Kouga stated since that was the reason.

"Indeed he is," Sesshomaru agreed. He looked at Kaiba and stated, "So, understand that if you hurt Kagome in anyway, we're not going to let you go with it."

Kaiba nodded and said, "I can easily understand that."

"Good," Sesshomaru said. "We expect to see Kagome happy every time we see her." Kaiba nodded his head again.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Kouga asked.

"No," Kaiba stated in a calm voice.

"I'm impressed," Sesshomaru said. "Here you are, surrounded by some of the strongest demons with a few of them threatening you and yet, you stay calm and hide your emotions. I like that."

Kouga leaned over and whispered into Kaiba's ear, "More like he respects that. His respect is a hard thing to earn." Kouga leaned away as Sesshomaru stared at him. Kouga ignored the staring. Kaiba really didn't understand a thing about demons, but he guessed that he better learn as much as he could.

Kagome came over and put her arms around as many demon necks she could get and asked, "Now, you guys aren't trying to scare Kaiba now, are you?"

"No," Shippo replied.

"We're just talking about certain things," Sesshomaru said.

"Come on, guys," Kagome began. "I know how you guys act. Get out of big brother mode and chill. No scaring Kaiba. Okay?" She said 'okay' in such a sweet voice that it made the sweetest candy on earth tasteless.

They nodded, knowing what such a sweet voice meant, though Kaiba didn't. When they saw him raise an eyebrow when they gave into Kagome so soon, a single thought crossed their minds. 'He'll find out sooner or later, but he'll find out.'

"Good," she said as she unwrapped her arms from around their necks. "I don't want you three to make him feel uncomfortable or nervous. Especially you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave her the since-when-do-I-make-anyone-feel-uncomfortable-or-nervous look. She knew that look all too well. She patted his shoulder and said, "You're the most intimidating demon here, not to mention that you can be quite scary when you're overprotective of someone you care for." Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his head a bit before turning it in another direction. Kaiba couldn't help but find this a bit amusing. Jikoru came over in his human form and wrapped his arm around Kaiba neck.

"Hey, Kaiba," Jikoru said in a joking voice. "Stop staring at Kagome. We all know that she-"

Kaiba covered the annoying dragon's mouth and harshly whispered, "Shut up!" He felt Jikoru smirk against his fingers and saw the mischievous look in his eyes. Kaiba sighed and removed his hand from Jikoru's mouth. "Don't say another word, Jikoru." Jikoru smirked again and did the zip-the-mouth-shut thing, hum included. Jikoru walked away to go bother Kiashi again.

Kaiba and Kagome stayed there for a few more hours before saying their good-byes. Jikoru and Kiashi were in human form, walking behind their masters. After walking through the front doors of the hotel to meet the outside world, Kagome asked, "So, what do you think of them?"

Kaiba looked over to her and replied, "They seem like a bunch of crazy people who can turn deadly when you least expect it."

"They're demons. What did you expect?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect from demons since I thought that they were myths."

"Many people think that, but there are demons everywhere, they just hide themselves. You know, spells, illusions, whatever."

"Why don't they just walk around in their really appearance?"

"Because, humans have feared demons through out history. Some humans get along with demons just fine, but most still feared them."

"I bet that the humans that got along with the demons weren't accepted very easily from other humans."

"Some were, some weren't. There was this one human that we met with a half-demon daughter named Shiori. The human children didn't like Shiori very much, and the villagers did get along with her mother when the bat demons attack. Shiori's father was a bat demon from the clan of demons that attacked the village. It wasn't just humans, you know. Demons didn't like other demons that took humans for mates. We came across a couple of those. Shiori's grandfather killed his own son because he took a human for a mate and refused to be keeper of the barrier that protected the cave. Sesshomaru's father took a human as a mate as well, and he really didn't forgive him for that."

"Demons are really confusing."

"Tell me about it," Kiashi spoke up. "None of them ever make any sense and they keep changing their minds about things. Not only are they confusing, but their annoying, too. Like a certain dragon I know."

Jikoru looked at Kiashi with a mocking hurt face. "Why, Kiashi," Jikoru said in a fake hurt voice. "Your words strike me with noting but pain. I make perfect sense and I know my limits when it comes to my talking."

"Could have fooled me."

"Knock it off you two," Kagome said. "You're starting to give me a headache."

"I'm with Kagome," Kaiba agreed. "If you ask me, you both are annoying."

"I thought that I was the only one who thought that," Kagome said with a smirk. She looked up to the sun and stared at its position. "It's about 1:00 in the afternoon. We still have time to go do something." Kagome leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Maybe we can ditch the dragons and go somewhere by ourselves."

Kaiba shivered as he felt her warm breath against his ear. He nodded his head and turned to Jikoru. "Go and stay with Mokuba. I don't want him on his own for too long incase he gets into trouble."

"Kiashi," Kagome caught her dragon's attention. "Why don't you go with him? I'm sure that he doesn't want to be stuck with a human by himself."

Kiashi growled lowly, but went with Jikoru to the Kaiba mansion to make sure Mokuba stays out of trouble. Kagome looked over to Kaiba and said, "I'm impressed. You managed to get rid of them."

"I only got rid of my dragon. You got rid of yours."

"Still, nice idea. They won't be gone for long though. I'll give them two or three hours before they come back to us. Like I said before, dragons are never away from their masters for very long."

"You also said that they don't go far away. The mansion is on the other side of the city."

"As long as master is in the same city as the dragon, the dragon will go anywhere in the town. But as soon as their dragon doesn't sense them in the city, they will go to their master. It's the dragon's way. Now, where do you want to go?" Kaiba looked at Kagome confused. As if reading his mind, she said, "Well, I already chose a place to go earlier. It's only fair if you choose a place where we can go next."

Kaiba nodded and thought. He never went on very many dates, so he didn't know the best place to go for one. He saw a flyer saying that the fair was in town, so he thought that they could go there. He didn't think that it would be fun, but he thought that Kagome would enjoy herself. "How about the fair? It's in town right now."

Kagome grinned at him and replied, "Okay. Let's go." Kaiba nodded and lead the way. After some time, they made it to the fair. Almost instantly, Kagome began to act like a child that has seen the fair for the first time. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. They stayed there for a few hours, riding all kinds of rides and trying different kinds of food. The dragons joined them after a couple of hours, but went all over the fair grounds, leaving the two humans alone a while longer. When the sun was beginning to set, they all left. "Thanks for the great afternoon," Kagome said to Kaiba. Kaiba nodded his head and left with Jikoru behind him. Kagome and Kiashi went the opposite direction, to Joey's house. "Did you have fun with Jikoru, Kiashi?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, he's not so bad," Kiashi replied. "He actually respects my personal space. He backed off whenever I asked him to. I misjudged him."

"That's so," Kagome said. She glanced over to Kiashi and said, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're starting to like him."

She saw the faint blush spreading on the dragon's cheeks. Kiashi snapped her head to Kagome's direction and said, "Me! Like Jikoru! What the hell makes you say that!"

"You just said his name, Kiashi," Kagome pointed out. "You said that you wouldn't say his name unless he gains your respect."

"So maybe he gained a little! So what! That doesn't mean that I like him!"

"Of course it doesn't."

"Can we drop this subject please! Besides, you should talk! You like Kaiba."

"I do not!"

"Denial! That's a sign that you do!"

"You were denying the fact that you like Jikoru, so that must mean that you do like him!"

Kiashi gaped and began to stutter. She sighed and lowered her head. "I hate it when you do that," Kiashi mumbled.

"Too bad." She walked through the front door of the house. Ignoring the yells of her cousin, she walked upstairs to her room. She changed out of her clothes and put on a large red t-shirt and black shorts. Kiashi changed into her dragon form and curled up on the foot of the bed. Kagome sat on the edge of it and leaned back. Only her feet and legs hung from the bed and the rest of her was on it. Her hands were behind her head as she sighed a small sigh.

Kiashi lifted her head and said, "You might want to get on the bed the right way before you decide to go to sleep."

Kagome slowly moved to where her head was on the pillow and her legs were on the bed. She pulled the covers onto her before she fell asleep. Kiashi lowered her head and closed her eyes, pretending that she was asleep, but she was wide awake. This was her way of protecting Kagome while others thought that both of them were asleep. Usually, Kagome would put up a barrier, but when she didn't, Kiashi stayed wide awake to look after her. She wasn't going to sleep anyway since she has been feeling some kind of energy that was unfamiliar to her. Her instincts told her that something was up, so she shouldn't sleep and stay near Kagome to make sure that something didn't come after her. Kiashi strengthened her senses and relaxed a little. Her breathing evened out and her heart's beats steadied, but she was sill awake.

With Kaiba

Jikoru changed onto his dragon form and curled up on a big bean-bag sized pillow that he got from another room and stuck in a corner. Kaiba took off his trench coat and shirt, leaving him in only his pants. "Don't you think that you should take a shower?" Jikoru asked. "You've been out and busy all day."

Kaiba looked at the dragon before nodding a little and went out of the room to take a shower. After about thirty minutes, he came back in a pair of dark boxers and a towel around his neck to take up the liquid that ran down his neck from his hair. Since the bathroom was right next to his room, he really didn't need to cover up much since the walk wasn't very far. Just a couple of steps out of the bathroom, and he's in his bedroom. Kaiba rubbed the towel in his hair a little before taking it off and collapsing on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, his thoughts on Kagome. He put his hand on his forehead in frustration. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he thought to himself. He allowed sleep to claim him after a few minutes.

Jikoru remained awake though. He was going through the same thing that Kaiba was, but his thoughts were on Kiashi, not Kagome. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to think about it. He slowly closed his eyes and went into a light slumber.

Me: how was that?

Seto: ok, I guess

Kags: what he said

Me: u 2 sound bored

Both: do we really?

Me: smartasses

Both: and proud of it!

Me: shut up. R&R every1, or I don't update. It's ur choice


	9. Joey finds out

Me: now Joey finds out

Seto: he better not give us a hard time

Kags: I agree

Me: well, u'll just have 2 find out 4 urself

Both: u r an $$

Me: I no and I'm proud of it

Kags: whatever, just rite

Seto: disclaimer first

Me: fine

Disclaimer: In this story, I only own Kiashi and Kagome's cards. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. So…NO SUEING ME!

Kagome woke from the sun peering through the curtains that hid her window. She yawned and stretched her arms. Looking over to the pillow next to her head, she noticed that Kiashi wasn't there. She got up and walked around the room to try and find the mischievous winged lizard. She went downstairs and saw Kiashi sitting on the couch's back and watching TV with her cousin. She smiled and went back upstairs to change. She rummaged through her dresser and found a dark hot pink shirt and a skirt with the darkest shade of black. The shirt went to below her stomach and the skirt was about a few inches below her waist. Kagome grabbed a small black bag and swung it over her shoulders. She walked downstairs to see her blonde cousin blocking the exit of the stairway. He stood on the second step with his arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. Kagome mentally groaned at what she knew he was going to say. "Where were you all day yesterday?" he cousin asked in a demanding voice.

"I was walking around and exploring the city with Kiashi," Kagome replied in a monotone voice. "Stop being so overprotective, Joey. It gets really annoying. Now, could you get out of my way, dear cousin?"

"That's not the whole truth, is it?"

Kagome glared at him before saying, "Fine, you caught me. I was visiting some old friends of mine that are like older brothers and sisters to me. They usually stay out of my way and let me do whatever I want, unlike a certain cousin I know. Now move it, Joey!" His eyes widened at her tone of voice and stepped aside. She finished walking down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She got out of few slices of bacon and called Kiashi in. When Kiashi came in, Kagome held out the slices of bacon and asked, "Can you cook these?" Kiashi nodded and shot a black flame from her mouth. When Kagome said that they were done, Kiashi stopped. Kagome ate a couple and gave the last six to Kiashi, who just cooked them a little more before eating them. The dragon changed into her human form and watched Kagome pour a glass of milk for herself and a glass of water for Kiashi. Kagome knew that Kiashi only drank either warm water or soda, but she never drinks very much. Kagome handed the water to Kiashi before drinking her milk. They put the glasses in the sink before going into the living room. She looked at her cousin who was now lying on the couch like a lazy bum. "I'm going out for a while," Kagome stated. She walked out the door with Kiashi following her before her cousin had a chance to respond.

Kiashi walked next to the miko as they went down the sidewalk, both completely silent. Kiashi spotted a music store and got Kagome's attention. She nodded and both of them went into it. Kiashi looked through the right side of the store while Kagome explored the left. She saw many CDs that she already had, but not the one she was looking for. Kiashi knew which one Kagome was looking for, but she didn't find it either. The dragon over to Kagome and shook her head. Kagome sighed and walked out the door of the store with Kiashi a few feet behind her. She walked next to Kagome instead of behind her so that she didn't look like a stalker. "Do my eyes deceive me?" a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a familiar albino-haired guy.

Kagome smirked as Kiashi groaned lowly. "What's up, Jikoru?" Kagome asked the White Light.

Kiashi snapped her head towards Kagome and whispered harshly, "What are you doing! Don't call him over here!"

Kagome smirked at Kiashi as Jikoru came over to them. She looked back at the male dragon and asked, "Where's Kaiba?"

"He's at Kaiba Corp.," Jikoru replied. "He is the boss there, you know."

"He's the boss of a military company?"

"It **was** a military company when Kaiba's stepfather was in charge. Now that Kaiba's in charge, he changed it to a dueling company."

"Really? Well, where is the place?"

Jikoru pointed behind her and said, "See that tall building?" When he saw her nod, he continued. "That's Kaiba Corp. You should be able to find his office quickly. It's on the top floor. Just read the signs."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Jikoru." She looked at Kiashi, who was glaring at Jikoru. "Kiashi?" Kagome said, catching her dragon's attention. "Think that you could hang around Jikoru for a while so that I can visit Kaiba without you two listening in." Kiashi shot her a look of shock before Kagome said, "Behave and don't try to kill him."

"What if it's by accident?" Kiashi asked.

"No killing him," Kagome sternly stated. She turned and walked off towards Kaiba Corp. to see Kaiba. When she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone smaller than her. She looked down to see Mokuba, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Mokuba," Kagome said. "Kinda hard to see where people are going when you go around a corner, huh?"

Mokuba looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it is," he agreed. "What're you doing way over here, Kagome?"

"Just thought that I'd drop by Kaiba Corp. to pay a visit to you aniki. If he's not busy, I mean."

"No, he's not. I'm sure he'll be happy if you visited him. Well, I have to go. See you later, Kagome!" He ran off as he said the last sentence.

Kagome smiled and continued to walk to Kaiba Corp. Every now and then, she was worried that she got lost, but eventually found her way there. She walked up the steps and through the doors. The first thing she found was the elevator. The doors slid open, granting her permission to come in. She pushed the top button and watched the doors close themselves. After a minute or two, the doors opened again and allowed her to exit. She walked down the halls and walked through a door that had Kaiba's name on it. She opened the door to see a woman sitting at a desk. The woman had curly light brown locks and grayish eyes. Kagome walked up to the desk and caught the woman's attention. "May I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm here to see Kaiba," Kagome stated.

"And your name is?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

The woman pressed a button on the phone in the corner of the desk and said, "Sir, there is a Kagome Higurashi here to see you."

"Send her in," a voice that sounded like Kaiba's commanded.

"Yes sir." She looked at Kagome and said, "You may go in."

Kagome nodded and said 'thank you' before going through the doors. She saw Kaiba sitting in a chair, just staring out the window. "So, what did I do to be graced by your presence?" Kaiba asked.

"What do you," Kagome joked. "Even Kaiba can be quite charming, even if just a little."

Kaiba looked over to her and said sarcastically, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"I think you forgot to laugh a long time ago, buddy."

Kaiba stood and walked over to her. "Did you just come over here to be funny?"

"No, I just thought that you would like a little visit. Mokuba said that you weren't busy, so I thought, 'why not'. I saw Jikoru earlier as well. He's the one who told me where you were. Did he just get bored and decide to leave?"

"No, I sent him away for a while. He was starting to annoy me by saying 'are you done yet' or 'when are you going to be done'. Now I can really see why he said that dragons often liked to annoy their masters."

"They're just keeping their master awake from boredom. When the dragon senses the master is bored, they annoy them to keep them awake. It's only natural for a dragon. Give it some time and you'll get used to it. So, want to leave this place for a while, or do you need to do something soon?"

Kaiba looked at her pleading eyes and said, "I don't see the harm in going some where for a little while." Kagome smiled at him as he got his white trench coat on. They walked out the door and down the hall as Kaiba said to the woman at the desk, "If anyone wishes to see me, tell them to come back tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the woman replied.

Kagome walked next to Kaiba the entire way out of the building. When they reached the outside, they were greeted by a couple of dragons, still in human form, leaning against the walls. The dragons stood and walked behind Kaiba and Kagome. They stayed quiet, unlike their masters, who just constantly talked to get to know each other better. Kiashi looked towards Jikoru, but snapped her head back ahead when he felt her gaze and turned to look at her. Kiashi saw Kaiba wrap an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her body closer to his.

Kagome blushed when Kaiba did that. She lowered her head to try and hide her blush, but Kaiba saw it anyway. "Kaiba," Kagome said, gaining his attention. "What do you feel for me?"

Kaiba looked at Kagome and thought for a minute. What if he said the wrong thing? What even were his feelings for her? He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lie to her. He wasn't even sure of his feelings. After thinking for a minute, he looked at her and said, "I really like you."

Kagome smiled at him. She believed what he said. Kaede taught her many things, including the ability to sense if people were lying or not. She sensed that Kaiba wasn't lying, as did the dragons behind them. Jikoru looked over to Kiashi and smirked. She glared back at him and turned her head in another direction. Kagome saw that and said to Jikoru, "Don't worry, Jikoru. She likes you, even though she denies it."

"I do not like him," Kiashi snarled.

Kaiba chuckled at the dragons. They were funny and entertaining at times, but he found it especially funny when they annoy each other instead of him and Kagome. Kagome looked over to him and smirked. He saw the mischievous glint in her eye before she turned back to the dragons and said, "Kiashi and Jikoru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Kagome," Kiashi growled, "shut up."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"At least she's done now."

"But that's not all, that's not all."

Kiashi glared at Kagome with a looked that promised death and snarled, "You sing one more part of that song and I will kill you!"

"I see a baby shooting white fireballs!"

That got Kiashi to go after her. Kagome grinned and ran from the enraged dragon while Kaiba and Jikoru sweatdropped at their foolery. Jikoru looked over to Kaiba and said, "Funny that the slightest tease can set her off, huh?" Kaiba didn't speak, but he did nod. He was too busy watching the two make a scene from their stupidity. Sometimes, he worried about their mental health.

After a couple minutes of chasing Kagome around, Kiashi growled and gave up. She went over to Kaiba and Jikoru with Kagome running behind her. Kagome made it to the two before Kiashi did, and earned a glare from Kiashi for what she was singing earlier. Kagome just grinned back at the dragon. Kiashi walked next to Jikoru again and leaned against the wall of the building. Jikoru looked at her and smirked. She glared at him with a glare that said 'don't even think about it.' Kaiba and Kagome watched the two dragons, hoping that Jikoru would do something stupid to Kiashi so that they could have some entertainment to watch, but he did nothing, to their disappointment.

Kaiba turned Kagome to look at him and glanced towards the dragons. Kagome saw that and said to Kiashi, "I know that you want to blow off some steam, so why don't you and Jikoru go somewhere for a little spar?" She knew that Kiashi couldn't resist a spar. She just has too much fun fighting. Kiashi grinned and literally dragged Jikoru somewhere so that they could have their little spar. Kaiba smirked at Kagome's cleverness. Kagome turned and smiled contently at him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist again. He lowered his head to Kagome's and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, forcing his lips to press harder against hers. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to his body, running his tongue over her lower lip, begging to be let in. With a moan, Kagome slightly opened her lips and Kaiba thrusted his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet cavern. Kagome's eyes slowly closed her eyes as her tongue and Kaiba's fought over dominance of the mouth. Kaiba's tongue won.

Neither of them knew it, but Joey was around the corner and saw this. He was fuming inside. He didn't like the fact that Kagome was with Kaiba. He believed that she deserved better than him. Tea saw as well, but she was at the end of the street behind the two making out. The dragons were on top of the building closest to their masters. Kaiba and Kagome didn't know if anyone was watching them, but they didn't care a bit. They were both in their own little world. Unfortunately for them, every being has to breathe. They separated after a couple of minutes. A deep crimson stained Kagome's cheeks as warmth spread over them as well. She looked down to try and hide her blush from Kaiba, but he saw it. He put a finger under her chin and forced her head up gently to the point where she was staring at him. He caught her lips in a small kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

Kaiba smirked at her before taking her hand in his and walked off with her. Without any argument, she followed him. Many thoughts crossed her mind, but the one thought that went through her mind was, 'Why do I have these feelings for him so soon after I met him?' They spent the rest of the day together, completely alone with no dragons around. Kiashi and Jikoru were following, but from a distance. They didn't want to intrude on the human couple. Though, unlike them, Joey did. He decided to have a little talk with his cousin when she got home.

It was mid afternoon when the two went their separate ways to head home. Kiashi jumped from the tree that Kagome was about to walk by. She decided to get her revenge right now. "Kaiba and Kagome sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Kiashi," Kagome said in a warning tone, "I can hit hard and you know it."

"But that's not all, that's not all."

"Sing anymore and you won't get a treat."

"You know what? I hate it when you do that!"

"Of course. It's the only way to make sure you behave." Kagome opened the door to see a very irritated cousin leaning against the wall near the staircase. She knew that if he had to, than he can easily catch her if he was close enough. Since he was right next to the stairs, he was close enough. "What are you so annoyed about now, Joey? I wasn't out all day again."

"I saw you and Kaiba," Joey said. "Mind explaining that?"

"Yes I do mind. I can do whatever I want whenever I want. No one controls me, not even you."

"I'm not trying to control you."

"Sure sounds like you are. Look, butt-out of my business. Keep track of your life, not mine. Like I said before, it is MY life, so I do whatever the hell I want! And I thought that you would be happy for me that I actually found someone that I like who likes me back."

"I would be okay with it if it were someone else, but not Kaiba!"

"Why the hell not! He's a great guy! Just because you hate him doesn't mean that I have to! Why don't you jut stay out of my affairs!"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Then you could have started when Inuyasha killed my family!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the hanyo was there killing your family!"

"I don't know. But still, why can't you just leave me alone with Kaiba! I like him and he likes me! If you can't accept that, then forget you! I hate you!"

Joey was dumbfounded long enough for Kagome to go up the stairs and into her room. Like always, she was glad that the bedroom door had a lock on it, so Joey can't get in and disturb her peace. Kiashi sat on the bed, still in human form. She looked over to Kagome and said, "I personally, don't like your cousin. He's too protective. I wouldn't be surprised if he was more overprotective of you than Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kouga combined." Kagome nodded in agreement as she grabbed a bag and packed many cloths from her dresser and closet. "What are you doing?" the Black Fire asked.

"Simple," Kagome replied. "Kaiba said that if I wanted to escape from my cousin, I could always go to his place."

"But that seems like more than a nights stay at his place."

"Well, maybe if he'll let me, I'll stay with him for longer than that. I really need to get away from Joey. I just can't stand him."

"You seemed like you could when we first got here."

"Because I thought that I could. Now, I know I can't. Are you coming or not?" Kagome went over to the window and climbed out. Joey snapped out of his stupor and went upstairs. He stood outside Kagome's door long enough to hear Kagome ask, "Are you coming or not?"

He started to bang on her door with his fist, shouting, "Kagome, open the door right now! I mean it! Open it!

Inside the room, Kiashi looked over to Kagome while Joey continued to bang on the door and yell through it. "I think that I'll go with you," Kiashi replied to Kagome's earlier question. "After all, how are you going to get there and who is going to protect you and keep you out of trouble?"

Kagome smiled a small smile and stepped out of the way so that Kiashi could get out of the window. Once on the roof, Kiashi transformed into her huge dragon form. Kagome slung the pack over her shoulders and climbed onto Kiashi's back before Joey actually broke down the door. Kiashi jumped off the roof before Joey could get to the window and took off at top speed towards Kaiba's.

Meanwhile, with Kaiba

Kaiba collapsed on his bed with his arms behind his head and a grin on his face. Jikoru, now in dragon form and the size of a collie, saw the content look on Kaiba's face. "So," Jikoru said in a teasing voice. "Did you enjoy yourself while Kiashi and I were on the building next to you?"

Kaiba shot up and looked at his dragon in shock. "You saw that?" Kaiba asked, wanting to make sure.

"Not only me," Jikoru said. "Kiashi, Tea, even Kagome's cousin, Muttler, saw as well. Here is all I have to say to you…Go you!"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jikoru." Kaiba laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The kiss that he and Kagome shared was on his mind more than anything else. He had to admit, he enjoyed every second of it.

As if reading his mind, Jikoru said, "I bet that Kagome enjoyed it as much as you did and has no regrets what so ever."

"I hope so," Kaiba whispered. There was a tap on his window that aught his attention after a few minutes. He got up and walked over to the window, not surprised to see Kagome there with Kiashi next to her. What did surprise him was the pack over Kagome's shoulders.

"Is the offer of a place to stay here still available?" Kagome asked.

"Like I told you before, anytime," Kaiba replied, stepping aside so that she could come in. Kagome stepped inside with Kiashi right behind her.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "I needed to get away from my cousin. He saw what we did and doesn't approve of it."

"Who cares what that human thinks," Jikoru stated.

"If you ask me," Kiashi spoke out, "no one does. He's a moron."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Kiashi," Kagome said.

"Same here," Kaiba agreed. He looked over to Kagome and said, "You remember where the room is, right?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "By the way, I was wondering if I could stay here for more than one night."

"How long were you thinking?"

"As long as it takes Joey to get over the fact that I like you." 'Maybe even love you.' Kagome added the last part in her mind. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Hey, the longer you're here, the better."

"Better for you," Jikoru joked.

"Thanks." Kagome hugged Kaiba before going to the room where she slept the last time she was over there. Kiashi followed her, as usual, and curled up on the soft pillows. Kagome opened her bag and pulled out some cloths for her to wear tomorrow and tonight. Jikoru came in and sat in front of the pillow that Kiashi rested on. She lifted her head and lowly growled at him before laying her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes. "Kiashi," Kagome said. "It's rude to growl at Jikoru. Especially since he and Kaiba were nice enough to allow us to stay here."

"Maybe that's how Kiashi says thanks," Kaiba spoke from the doorframe.

Kagome turned and smiled. "Maybe or maybe she's still trying to get used to him. With her, you never really know."

Kaiba walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her closer to his body and buried his nose in her hair. Kagome leaned against his body, completely relaxed. On the bed, Jikoru curled around Kiashi who was acting like she was ignoring him, but actually felt more comfortable with him around her. Kagome turned and pecked Kaiba on the lips before smiling at him with a warm-hearted smile. Kaiba unwrapped his arms and released Kagome's waist, but not before he stole a passionate kiss from Kagome.

Me: and I'm ending it here

Kags: rite more please!

Seto: she better rite more

Me: I'll rite more later

Both: no. u rite more now!

Me: no, I rite more in the next chapter…if every1 reviews, that is

Kags: she can b really evil sometimes

Seto: try al the time

Me: R&R every1


	10. you do not exsist to me

Me: well, here's the next chapter

Seto: about time

Kags: this 1 better b longer than the last 1

Me: and what if it isn't?

Kags: do u really want 2 no?

Me: I'm not scared. I can make u do whatever I want u 2 do

Seto: she proves a good pt

Kags: so?

Seto: so, unless u want her 2 do something stupid 2 us, don't torment her

Me: I wouldn't do anything bad 2 u, Kaiba-kun

Seto: don't call me that

Me: whatever u say

Seto: just rite the disclaimer

Me: ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I only own Kiashi and Kagome's cards

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt a weight on her side. It felt like whatever it was, it was jumping up and down on her like her side like it was a trampoline. She shot up and threw whatever it was on the ground by the bed. She looked down at the floor and saw a smirking Jikoru and a grumpy Kiashi. Jikoru was sitting while Kiashi was on her back, glaring at Kagome. She knew who was jumping on her now, the glaring dragon. "Well," Kagome said in a tired voice, "that's what happens when you jump on me."

"She figured that would happen," a voice from the doorway said, "but she did it anyway." Kagome looked over and saw Mokuba grinning. "Besides waking up to Kiashi jumping on you, did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, stretching her arms and legs. "Remind me next time to just hit her with a pillow or something. Where's your brother?"

"He has to work and catch up on those meetings he missed yesterday."

"Oh, really," Kagome said. "If you ask me, he works too much."

"He hasn't worked as much as he used to since you came into his life," Mokuba pointed out.

"Still, he works too much." She climbed out of bed and went over to the closet and pulled out a blood red tank top and a black miniskirt. Mokuba left when he saw the clothes, as did Jikoru. Kiashi stayed. Kagome changed out of her night clothes and put on the shirt and skirt. The skirt went just a couple inches below her inner thigh as the shirt covered her breast and very little of her stomach.

"I don't think that your boyfriend is going to like the idea of you walking around dressed like that very much," Kiashi said.

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Jikoru stated as he came back in.

"Are you just saying that because it's true or because you like her?"

"Maybe both."

Kagome shook her head and went out the door, ignoring the growl coming from Kiashi. Kagome didn't bother getting something to eat and just walked out the door with a pack over her shoulder and the belt with the pouch that holds her cards. As she walked down the street, she spotted Tea and Yugi talking to each other as Tristan and Joey approached them. Kiashi flew over to Kagome and changed into her human form in mid-air and landed on her feet. "I really don't want to deal with him," Kagome groaned.

"Then pretend he isn't there," Kiashi suggested.

"Good idea," Kagome said as she walked over to the others.

Yugi spotted her before anyone else and greeted, "Good morning, Kagome!" as he waved to her.

Kagome smiled a small smile and said, "Morning Yugi, Tristan, and Tea."

"Hey," Joey whined. "No 'Morning' to me?"

Kagome ignored him and pretended that he wasn't there like Kiashi said. This action confused the two guys, but not Tea. She figured she knew the reason as to why Kagome was ignoring her cousin. He must have found out about her and Kaiba and didn't take it very well. Tea walked over to Kagome and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what, Tea?" Yugi asked. He was completely clueless. Out of everyone in the group, Kagome only trusted Tea with her secrets, even though she hasn't known her for more than a few days. She never told anyone else anything, and the same went with Tea.

"Just to talk about what's wrong with her," Tea answered the King of Games. She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away. Tea didn't have to drag Kiashi away because she knew that the dragon would go with her since she had Kagome. As they rounded a corner, the guys looked at each other with a mischievous look in their eyes and followed. When Tea finally stopped dragging the miko, she let go of her arm and asked, "Just because I'm a little curious, why are you ignoring Joey?"

"Because," Kagome began. "He caught Kaiba and I kissing and didn't take it too well. When I got home, Joey started to yell at me about it and I got furious. So I packed some things, climbed out the window with Kiashi, let Kiashi transform, got on her back, and flew to Kaiba's. Since he said that I can go there if I need a break from Joey, I took his offer. I'm going to be staying with him for a few days or until Joey gets over the fact that Kaiba and I like each other. I really wish that he would stop trying to control me and just leave me alone."

"So as punishment, you're ignoring him."

"Something like that. He just doesn't exist to me. And it would be like that until he accepts the fact that Kaiba and I are together." The guys, who hid behind a corner, could believe what they were hearing. Joey couldn't believe the fact that not only is she ignoring him because he doesn't want her with Kaiba, but the fact that she's staying at his place. Tristan and Yugi just could believe that she was dating Kaiba.

"If you're reacting like this just because your cousin doesn't want you with Kaiba, then you must like him."

"Yeah. I lo-, I mean, like Seto a lot."

"Were you about to say what I think you were about to say?"

"Depends what you thought I was going to say."

"It sounded like you were about to say that you love Kaiba. Were you about to say that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm going with the maybe. You were about to say that you love Kaiba. Don't deny it. I know what I heard."

"Tea, stop teasing me."

"Why should I? It's fun to tease you!"

"Not to me."

"Nothing's fun to you, Kagome," Kiashi pointed out.

"Stay out of this, Kiashi."

"So, do you think that Kaiba and you are now boyfriend/girlfriend?" Tea asked.

"I guess so. After all, we already told each other how we feel and are going to all kinds of places."

"Dating, you mean."

"Yeah, pretty much. But until Joey can accept the fact that Kaiba and I are dating, he doesn't exist to me."

"She's evil that way," Kiashi mumbled.

"So are you going to tell Joey that, or are you going to let him find out himself?" Tea asked the miko.

"I believe that he already found out," Kagome replied as she turned and saw three familiar faces staring at them from around a corner. Kiashi smirked when she saw the panic look on their faces. "It isn't very nice to eavesdrop, boys," Kagome said.

"They're guys, Kagome," a masculine voice from behind said. Kagome and Tea turned to see Jikoru leaning against the wall of the building. "All guys can't stand being away from a girl talk. Trust me. I know. Nearly got kill by my sister and her friend when they caught me."

"I'm guessing that is Jikoru," Tea said, pointing to the dragon in human form.

"Who?" the guys asked as they walked over to the girls.

"This is Jikoru, Kaiba's dragon," Kagome said. "He's a White Light. You've seen his dragon form before when Kaiba duels."

"Wait a minute," Yugi said. "Are you saying that he is the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"That's what his card is called," Kagome said.

"But I'm really called a White Light dragon," Jikoru said. "My kind was made extinct around a few hundred years ago. Some of our spirits were caught and placed in stone tablets somewhere, I don't remember that well. But hey, I'm here and I'm happy. Or I will be when I get a certain Black Fire." He smirked at Kiashi, who just scoffed and turned her head away from him.

"In your dreams, lover boy," Kiashi snarled.

"Yes, I am in love, like a certain couple of humans we both know," Jikoru joked first, then said in a monotone voice.

"First Tea teases me, I don't need you teasing me," Kagome said.

"What a minute!" Joey shouted. "I am not going to allow you near Kaiba, Kagome! He's not the best guy in the world! And with everything you've been through, he's the last person to turn to!"

"What the hell do you know, human!" Jikoru snapped. He may have been a spirit for hundreds of years, but he was still like any other dragon. And all dragons don't take shit when it comes to someone insulting their masters or anyone that they cared for. "You don't know a goddamn thing about my master, so don't you dare say anything about him like that!"

Joey was shocked at Jikoru's snap. "He seems to get shocked quite often and very easily," Kiashi whispered to Kagome, who just nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Kagome," Jikoru said in a calmer tone and causing her to look at him. "Kaiba is done with everything that he had to do today and caught up on yesterday, so I thought that since he is bored to death, come and get you so you two could go out again."

The words 'Kaiba' and 'go out again' snapped Joey out of his stupor and caused him to snap again. "You are not going with Kaiba, Kagome!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to snap, which she did. She sharply turned her head to glare at her cousin and said in a deadly tone, "Shut up! I thought that you would be happy for me that I actually found some one who likes me for who I am. (Incase u need a reminder, Joey knows all about Kagome's adventures and how Inuyasha saw her and all that other stuff.) I like Seto a lot, and he like me! So why don't you just shut the hell up and stay the fuck away from me! You don't exist to me! You are no longer a part of my life!" She turned quickly and ran off, leaving behind some shocked friends and a couple of dragons that never thought she would snap like that or even say something remotely close to what she said. They looked at each other for a second before looking in the direction that Kagome went and took off to catch up to her.

"Shouldn't have said anything like that, Joey," Yugi said.

"Yeah, man," Tristan agreed. "She might to something worse than snap at you if you try to do it again."

"Trust me," Tea said. "She will do something worse."

Me: it's short, but it's the best I could do rite now

Kags: I said that this 1 should b longer than the last

Me: how about this. Next chappy is longer

Seto: we can go with that

Kags: -seething-

Seto: -puts hands on Kags shoulders- calm down and let her think about what she could rite for the next chapter.

Kags: -calms down- ok, I'm good

Me: well, R&R every1, or no updating!


	11. teasing

Me: well sorry it took so long 4 me 2 update this, but I have it up so don't kill me

Kags: like they would

Seto: I agree with her

Me: u always agree with her

Seto: and ur pt is?

Me: never mind

Kags: type the chapter

Me: ok

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, I only own Kiashi

Kaiba stared out the window, thinking of only Kagome. He seemed to be doing that a lot, but he couldn't help it. He sometimes asked himself why this angel plagues his mind, but he actually like seeing her smiling face, even if it was in his thoughts. He noticed how quiet his office was and took a brief look around. There was no sign of his dragon. He was surprised that Jikoru could slip out without making a sound. Or was it because Kaiba was so deep into thought he didn't notice the White Light leaving. It didn't matter to him, as long as the dragon did nothing stupid. He mentally slapped himself for that thought. 'This is Jikoru I'm talking about,' Kaiba thought to himself. 'He always does something stupid.' Once again, his gaze went to his window and his thoughts back to the girl who caught his affection. He didn't hear his door open and close with a click. He nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulders, snapping him out of his daze. He turned his head and saw the angel who was once on his thoughts and is now before him. The two dragons came in a few seconds afterwards.

"What cha thinking about, Kaiba-kun?" Kagome asked the duelist.

"Nothing," Kaiba replied before adding in his mind, 'except you.'

"Whatever you say, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba looked at her curiously before asking, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"One, it's cute. Two, I wanted to see how you would react to it."

"One, it's not cute. And two, call me that all you want if it makes you happy, but not in public."

"What would you do if I called you that in public, Kaiba-kun?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Kagome sat on Kaiba's desk as she teased him. He knew that she was teasing him, but he wasn't the type to give in easily. Kaiba leaned into the back of his chair as Kagome sat in front of him on the desk. The dragons took this as their cue to go out the door and find something to do themselves, and they did just that. Kagome leaned forward and slid off the desk, but also, into Kaiba's lap. So pretty much, she was straddling his waist. Leaning forward, she smirked and pecked him on the lips before hopping off of his lap. Kaiba grabbed her arm before she was fully off of him and pulled her back to him. He pulled her closer to him and covered her mouth with his. Kagome's eyes widened before relaxing and fluttered closed. Kaiba let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his while Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaiba's tongue ran over her soft lips, begging to enter. Kagome decided to tease him a bit and ran her hands over his chest, slipping them under his shirt and running her fingers over his chest and abs.

Kaiba smirked against her lips, knowing that she was just in a playful mood. 'Two can play at this game,' Kaiba thought. His lips abandon hers to trail down her neck and to her collar. Removing his hands from her waist, he started to lift her shirt up a little, sneaking his hands into it as hers did into his. Kagome gasped when she felt his hands on her chest and leaned her head into his shoulder, nipping on his ear lightly when she felt his tongue running along the skin that covered her collar bone and his hands teasing her breast. As much as she was enjoying this, she leaned away from Kaiba and got off his lap quickly before he could snatch her again. He looked at her a little confused, but it soon disappeared. "Let me guess," Kaiba said, breaking the tension that built in the room when Kagome left his lap. "Not here, and not now, right?"

"You are correct, Kaiba-kun," Kagome said. She got a little closer and pecked him on the nose before saying, "Maybe some other time when we're sure no one will walk in."

Kaiba nodded in agreement. His office wasn't the best place for activities. He stood from his chair and went over to Kagome, who got to the wall as she spoke to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her crown. "We'll see about later," he said in a teasing tone.

"Hm, what do you know? Even Seto Kaiba can tease. I thought that I would have to do all that."

"I can do some teasing when I feel like it. I just don't get in the teasing mood very often."

"Obviously. By the way, I ran into my cousin today before Jikoru popped out of nowhere."

"Really? What happened?"

"He and the other two guys eavesdropped on my conversation with Tea. As of now until Joey leaves me alone and lets me do what I want, he no longer exist."

"You come up with strange punishments, don't you?"

"It's my nature."

"I bet it would take him forever to find out."

"Not really. I yelled it in his face when he made me madder than I already was."

"I would have hated to see you mad."

"I know you would."

"Anyway, I have nothing left to do, so why don't we go out somewhere?"

"I would love to, Kaiba-kun."

"Don't call me that in public."

"Okay."

Kaiba released her waist and placed his hand no hers as they walked out of the office. Like the first time Kagome was at Kaiba Corp., the dragons were on the steps, but they were actually having a civil conversation. Kiashi didn't look like she was about to attack Jikoru any minute and was smiling and laughing with him. Jikoru just acted like he normally would around her. Kagome glanced at Kaiba and smirked before letting of his hand and walking over to the dragons, or right behind Kiashi. "Getting comfortable with the White Light, Kiashi?" she asked the Black Fire, causing her to jump a little and snap around to look at the miko.

"No," Kiashi said a little too quickly, making Kagome smirk. "I just thought that a little unimportant talk would pass the time quicker, and it did."

"Sure," Kagome said in a teasing voice.

"Come on, Kagome," Kaiba said as he stood next to her. "Stop teasing your dragon and let's go get some lunch."

"Okay." Kagome looked at the dragons and asked, "Are you two going to do anything while Kaiba and I are going out?" When they shook their heads, Kagome said, "Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There are very few things that you wouldn't do, Kagome," Kiashi replied. Jikoru laughed when Kiashi said that as Kagome shook her head and followed Kaiba down the stairs and along the streets. Kaiba's arm was wrapped around Kagome's waist while her head was resting on his shoulder. People seeing the couple was a bit, okay, really surprised to see the workaholic Seto Kaiba actually walking around on the streets with a girl by his side that he wasn't pushing away. That confused people to no end. Kaiba and Kagome ignored the strange stares and continued to walk down the streets. Kagome didn't feel like going to any kind of restaurant, so she decided to run to the park with Kaiba following after her. They ran at a reasonable pace so that they didn't run into anyone or anything. When they reached the park, they began to speed up and run into the wooden area.

Stopping somewhere in the middle, Kagome turned and fell backwards on her back, breathing heavily. Kaiba sat next to her. One of his legs was stretched out while the other was bent and supporting one of his arms as his other arm was helping his to keep his balance. He looked down at Kagome and smirked when he saw that she still hasn't caught her breath. "That's what happens when you run for so far without taking a break," Kaiba teased.

"Believe me," Kagome said. "That is probably the farthest I have run without a break since I stopped going to the feudal era."

"What about when you still went?"

"If we had to hurry, I had to ride on Inuyasha's back while Kilala carried the others. Sometimes Miroku ran and he was about as fast and Inuyasha. Quite impressive since he was a monk, if you ask me."

"And before that?"

"I usually wasn't able to run very far without a break. I think that what I just ran was the farthest I have ever run. Remind me not to run that far again."

"Don't run that far again," Kaiba joked. (My mom and I do the same thing.)

"Smartass," Kagome said as she sat up and tucked her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I've never heard anyplace this quiet. It's quite peaceful." She smiled a small smile before giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Of what?"

"When Sango and I used to go to the hot springs. That was probably the most relaxed I ever got. It was also so peaceful and quiet that you could actually hear yourself think. Being around Inuyasha all the time, that is kinda rare. With him around, there is always yelling or fighting. He's never quiet, even when I sit him."

"Sound like this guy was a pain in the ass."

"He was. And can you actually believe that I fell for him. God, what was I thinking?"

"Who knows? Maybe it was one of those school girl crushes."

"Maybe. Let me guess, you have a lot of school girls who have a crush on you."

"Yeah, and they are all very annoying."

"Watch them crash and burn when they find out that their crush was taken from them."

"I would like that if it would make them leave me alone."

"It would be funny if we ran into some of them. Here's you: 'Leave me alone. If your tiny brain can't figure it out, I'm here with my girlfriend.' That would be funny."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head back to look up at the cloudless sky, just allowing the sun to pour on her skin. Her head tilted to the side a bit before resting on Kaiba's shoulder. He didn't mind at all. He rested his head on hers and just automatically fell into peace. It was peaceful and quiet here, and to make things better, Kagome was with him. If people saw him now, they probably wouldn't recognize him because of his show of emotions. He hasn't show his emotions this much since he and Mokuba were at the orphanage.

Kagome untucked her legs and stretched them out. She lifted her head up and stood, as Kaiba did the same. "Come on," Kagome said in a playful voice. "I'll race you to the park gates."

"You want to run after just taking a rest from the longest run you ever took?" Kaiba asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing what he was hearing. When she nodded her head, Kaiba slowly shook his. "I had to fall for the strange one."

"Maybe you just have a weird taste in girls," Kagome said as she walked off. Kaiba smirked and went over to her, staying next to her side. As they walked out of the woods, Kagome turned to look at Kaiba before sprinting off into a run. Kaiba smirked and chased after her. At the gates, Kiashi and Jikoru stood, but were doing something that surprised both of their masters. Jikoru was kissing Kiashi, who looked like she was enjoying it. Kagome smirked at Kaiba and quietly walked over to the dragons. "Did Kaiba and I come out at a bad time?" Kagome said in a teasing voice, causing both of the dragons to jump in surprise and separate. "And here I thought that you didn't like Jikoru, Kiashi."

"Shut up, Kagome," Kiashi said as she slapped Kagome's arm lightly. "So what if I like him."

"Heh, heh. Now I have something to tease you about!"

"Shut up, Kagome!"

Kaiba and Jikoru just watched as the girls had their little argument. The duelist looked at his dragon and asked, "So are you a happy dragon now?" When Jikoru nodded, Kaiba asked, "Does this mean that you're going to stop annoying me and leave me alone for a while?" When Jikoru shook his head, Kaiba harshly whispered, "Damn it!"

"Stop teasing me, Kagome!" Kiashi yelled out.

"So when can we expect little Kiashi's and Jikoru's running around?"

"Soon, hopefully," Jikoru said, earning himself a glare from the Black Fire.

"You're not helping, Jikoru," Kiashi growled out.

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Can I kill you now?"

"No, sorry." Kaiba and Kagome just walked out of the park, leaving to two dragons to their fight, if you call their fighting Kiashi threatening Jikoru who is only joking around.

Me: ending it here

Kags: y

Me: because I'm tired

Kags: y

Me: -looks at Seto- is she doing the broken record thing again?

Seto: she finds it entertaining to annoy u

Me: I should have known. R&R every1 or no updating!

Kags: y

Me:–glares at Kagome then looks at Kaiba- is it possible 2 shut her up?


	12. strangers and reminders

Me: okay, here's the next chappy

Seto: don't make us do anything stupid

Me: I'm not –thinking 'I am'-

Kags: -playing with a toy top she got from Shippo- -stops playing- I'm bored

Me: go find a way 2 entertain urelf and not bother me then

Kags: -looks at Seto- I think I no a way

Me: try 2 b quiet then

Kags: truth or dare, Seto?

Me: ah man

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I only own Kiashi and Kagome's cards unless they already exist.

Somewhere

A figure covered with shadow hid in a corner of an ally, watching as its prey walked by without seeing it or even sensing its presence. The dark figure tensed when it saw one of the two females stop walking along with one of the other males with her and look towards the ally where the figure hid. The other girl called the still one's name, causing the one who stood still to turn back towards the couple ahead of her and the male that was with her. Taking one last look towards the ally, both the female and male were out of sight. The shadowed figure sighed in relief that it wasn't found out. Placing a smirk on its own lips, it walked further into the ally until it came to a dead end. Turning its head to the left, it stepped out of the shadows into the little amount of light that was at the ally's end. The light revealed a young man around Kaiba's age with fiery red hair that was short and spike up. The light reflected off of his dark orange eyes as he looked around the ally as if he was searching for something, or someone. The soft wind blew his black trench coat and loose black slacks, but the midnight blue muscle shirt he wore didn't move to the wind. "About time you got here," a voice like velvet thunder spoke from the boy's right. He turned to see someone leaning against the wall dressed in a blood red shirt that hugged his chest and leather pants that grabbed his upper legs but loosened as it got down to his lower leg. His face was not seen except for his lips.

"Well," the young man said, "it's not easy finding someone in particular in this big city. You should know that."

"True, but I know this city like the back of my hand. So, what information have you found?"

"She's with a guy and her little bodyguard sensed me along with her boyfriend's pet. It won't be easy to get her, you know."

"Why do you think that I hired you? I heard that you are the best at any crime. Remember, bring that girl to me and you'll get what you want, Hiro."

Hiro scoffed. It was true. This person had taken something important from him and if he didn't do as he was told, then he would never get it back. "I'm curious," Hiro calmly stated. "Is this what you were like in your past life? Someone who hid in the shadows while he sent other to do his dirty work?"

"If you know what is good for you, then you will be silent. After all, I am more powerful than yourself, no matter what kind of demon you are."

"I don't even understand how you can have memories of your past life. That's completely impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. I hold a grudge. My grudge kept my spirit alive, full of memories, until I was finally reborn. I just played along as the perfect son until I was powerful enough to settle this score."

"Whatever. But why use me? Why not do it yourself?"

"Because," the other male said as he lifted his back off the wall and stepped closer to the light, "I had a feeling that we were meant to work together." The light hit him, showing the fact that he had straight, pitch black hair that went to his shoulders and piercing red eyes.

"That's bullshit. If it wasn't for what you took from me, I would have never agreed to work for you, Naraku." With that, he turned and walked off.

"Even if I didn't have it, you would still work for me." Shadows engulfed Naraku and when they dispersed, he was completely gone without any trace that he was ever there. "I just have a feeling," his voice echoed through the ally walls.

With Kaiba and Kagome

"What was wrong, Kiashi?" Kagome asked her dragon. "Normally, you don't just stop like that."

"I just thought that I sensed something, or someone familiar, that's all," Kiashi answered.

"Yeah, I sensed it too," Jikoru agreed.

"And what was it?" Kaiba asked the dragons, who both carried an unsure look upon their faces.

"Not entirely sure, yet," Kiashi replied. "But it just felt familiar and full of malice. I don't know what it was, but maybe it wasn't there at all. Maybe Jikoru and I are just being paranoid."

"I'm with her," Jikoru stated.

"The whole time I've known you, Kiashi, you have never been paranoid," Kagome pointed out. "Usually when you sense something, it's there."

"Has she ever been wrong?" Kaiba asked the miko.

"No, never."

"Never say 'never', Kagome," Jikoru said. "Because there's a first time for everything."

"If she was being paranoid, then how did you sense what she sensed."

"Don't know. Just did, I guess."

Kagome looked at the White Light curiously, but before she could open her mouth to say something against what he said, Kiashi sent a stare that just demanded for the young miko to drop it. Turning her head the opposite direction to look at Kaiba, she smiled and said, "So what can we do now?"

Kaiba looked back at her and replied, "I can't think of anything right now. Maybe we should head back to the mansion and just take a break for the day."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome nodded in agreement. As of late, she was never one to show how tired she gets. She doesn't want to be treated like a little girl who was weak and lost in the big bad world. Being treated like that really got on the miko's nerves. Kaiba didn't tense up or anything, but just wrapped his arm around her waist. "How about we go out to eat later on?" Kaiba asked the miko, who only nodded in reply.

Later on that night

"I win," Kiashi said, showing what she held.

"Aw, come on, Kiashi," Kagome said. "Give us a break. It's been a while since I last played."

"Look on the bright side," Jikoru stated. "At least we aren't playing with money or we'll be in trouble. Hey, Kaiba! Why don't you join us?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kaiba replied. "I don't play poker."

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Kiashi taunted.

"No, I just don't like the game," Kaiba said back.

"Whatever."

"Well," Kagome said, "I'm tired so I'm hitting the sack."

"Think I will as well," Kaiba said. They both walked up the stairs to the rooms, leaving the two dragons to themselves.

Jikoru looked over to Kiashi, who seemed like she was in deep thought. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"When Kagome and I first got here," Kiashi began, "I sensed something. It was a strange presence that I haven't felt in a while, so I couldn't place it. But it felt familiar to me. I sensed that presence again today. I don't know who or what it is, but I've been sensing it a lot. Something might be going on so we have to be on our guard and stay near our masters. Since it seems to be following Kagome, I know that it's after her. Whether it is friend or foe, I don't know. I know you sensed it this afternoon, Jikoru. Don't bother denying it."

"I did feel it, but I don't know what it was. One thing's for sure, it wasn't human." Kiashi nodded in agreement. She, too, felt that it wasn't human, so she had to stay on guard, and the same with Jikoru. "Let's talk about this some other time," Jikoru suggested, snapping Kiashi out of her train of thought and making her look at him curiously. "And let's play another round before going down ourselves." Kiashi once again nodded and continued to play poker with the White Light.

Morning (I'm skipping around a lot, aren't I?)

Kagome's eyes slowly open, only to snap close from the sun shining into them. She groaned as she rolled over to her other side. "Kagome!" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome covered her head and said, "Kagome's not here, Mokuba. Try again some other time please."

"If you're not there, then how can you talk to me?" Mokuba asked.

"Rephrase: I'm not here mentally. I'm still in dream land."

"I bet big brother is with you in your dream land," the young boy teased.

Kagome shot up and said, "Mokuba, please don't tease me like that. Tea and the dragons tease me enough. For all I know, they started a Tease Kagome Club."

"If they did, I'll join!"

"And here I thought you were my friend."

"Friends tease other friends."

"Who told you that?"

"Kiashi and Jikoru."

"Why did I even bother asking?" she groaned. She fell back onto the bed and said, "Wake me when summer's over."

"Why then?"

"Because if I wake up then, I won't get too hot."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes when Kagome pulled the covers over her head again, but grinned slyly before saying, "Okay." He went out the door and headed towards the living room where the dragons were. When he found them, he asked Kiashi, "How did you usually wake up Kagome?"

Kiashi looked at him and replied, "I didn't. Souta, her younger brother, did. He found it as his job. And before you ask, he does random things. Try the bucket of ice cold water poured onto her. That would wake her up, but be prepared to run. She doesn't like that one very much, but it will keep her up for a few hours."

Mokuba nodded and went to get a bucket of water. He went into Kagome's room when he had it half way full and dumped it on her head. He dropped the bucket beside her bed and ran down the hall, laughing all the way while Kagome chased after him. "Just wait till I get you, Mokuba!" Seto looked out into the hall when he saw a couple of blurs run by his open door and spotted Kagome tickling Mokuba mercilessly. The younger Kaiba brother was laughing so hard that not only were tears coming out of his eyes, but he was also having a hard time breathing. When Kagome stopped, she engulfed Mokuba into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thanks. You remind me of Souta so much." Mokuba smiled and nodded. When she released him, they got up and Mokuba ran towards the living room to bother the dragons.

"I have two questions," Kaiba's voice said from behind Kagome. "One: why is your hair wet? And two: what was that all about? First you're tickling him, and then you hug him."

Kagome turned around to face him with a small smile on her face and said quietly, "He pour cold water on me so I would wake up. My little brother, Souta, used to do that sometimes before he died. Mokuba just reminded me, so I thanked him for it. I keep on thinking that I'll forget everything my family does or something we all did together. I guess it's a phobia of mine." Kagome lowered her head as tears started to stream down her face. Kaiba pulled her closer to himself when he saw a tear fall from her face and held her. Kagome buried her face into his chest and started to sob. A few minutes passed before the young miko finally stopped sobbing and pulled a bit away from Kaiba. "Thanks. I guess I should hold something in for so long, huh?"

Kaiba nodded and said, "Next time you want to talk about anything, don't keep it inside. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

Kagome nodded and pecked Kaiba on the lips before saying, "I better go dry off and change now. Be down for breakfast later." The duelist nodded and Kagome left to her room.

Kaiba leaned his back against the wall and placed his hand on his forehead. "Kagome," he whispered to himself. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Me: c, I didn't make u 2 do anything stupid

Kags: she didn't 4 now, but she will later

Seto: Kagome, you need to stop being so paranoid.

Me: let her. It's funny to watch. R&R every1 and tell me what u think about it.


	13. an old friend

Me: well, thanx 4 all the reviews, now here is a new chapter of The Duel Master and The Miko!

Kags: just shut up and rite the story

Me: just thanking them and telling them.

Seto: she's in a bad mood right now, so don't antagonize her

Me: y is she in a bad mood?

Kags: I shall kill Inuyasha!!

Seto: she was online earlier and read some stories where Inuyasha betrays her

Me: o

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh, only Kiashi

Since she was already wet from the cold awakening that was carried in a bucket, Kagome decided to take a shower before she changed. When she got out and after she dried herself, she grabbed a random pair of clothing and put it on. She wore a red tank top that was really loose and a pair of baggy black slacks with red stitching and pockets and all kinds of other stuff all over it. (One of the kinds found in Hot Topic.) She left the towel on her shoulders so that her hair wouldn't get her back and tank top wet. She headed downstairs to see Mokuba with the dragons watching TV, but no Seto Kaiba. She went behind the couch and quickly grabbed Kiashi, squeezing the dragon and not allowing her to breathe. "Next time you give Mokuba evil ideas like that, I will hurt you badly," Kagome stated in a threatening tone.

"How do you know if it was me that gave him the idea?" Kiashi asked as she struggled to get out of her mistress's grasp.

"Because, I know everything that you do!" Kagome dropped the dragon onto the sofa before she ruffled Mokuba's messy black hair. "Don't try the cold water again, okay Squirt?"

"Okay, Kagome," Mokuba said. "I'll try something else next time. I already have some plans."

"Sure, we'll see if they work some other time. Where's your brother?"

"Figured you would look for him. He's up in his study working on something."

"He is such a workaholic."

"He doesn't deny it."

"He never has," Jikoru stated. "And he never will. Knowing him, he's working on some kind of new duel disk or some kind of dueling system. It's either one or the other."

"Is that all he does?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty much. Maybe you can go and entertain him for a while."

"Jikoru!"

"I'm only playing around with you, Kagome. Geez. Snap at me every time I joke around about something."

"Maybe if you didn't joke around about something like that I won't snap at you." Kagome turned and headed for the door.

"Kaiba's in his study," Kiashi pointed out. "Not at Kaiba Corp."

"I'm just going out for a while," Kagome stated before she went upstairs to put the towel back in the bathroom. "I'm sure Seto can find me if he wants. Tell him I'll be back around noon."

"Can do," Jikoru said as Kiashi changed into her human form and followed Kagome out the door. "Watch Kaiba come downstairs and automatically ask where Kagome is. And when we tell him, he's going to go look for her."

"Most likely," Mokuba agreed. "I think my big brother has it bad."

"Trust me, your bro isn't the only one. Kagome has it too."

"So do you and Kiashi."

"You're smart for a kid your age, you know that?" Jikoru stated with a smirk.

With Kagome and Kiashi

"Did I actually see you sitting next to Jikoru and not trying to bite his head off?" Kagome asked her dragon in disbelief.

"You must have been imagining things," Kiashi replied as she turned her head to hide a small blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"I didn't know dragons could blush."

"Oh, leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you keep teasing me about like Jikoru, which I don't, then I will tease you about liking Kaiba, and I know you do."

"You are an evil guardian dragon, you know that?"

"It's the way I am," Kiashi stated as she turned her head back towards Kagome with a smirk.

"Let me ask you something, Kiashi."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you just tell Jikoru that you like him? Why do you keep pushing him away? I mean, you two make a cute couple."

"We're too different."

"You won't believe how many times I have heard that one! Come on, Kiashi! It doesn't matter how different you are! If you love each other, then forget differences! Let your emotions tell you what to do!"

"Hmph, like you did. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You didn't have to say that first part, Kiashi."

"Sorry." They walked in silence before Kiashi broke it. "So, when are you and Kaiba going to get really serious?"

"Kiashi!"

"I'm only teasing."

"You are so evil. If you ever joke around like that again, I will hurt you."

"How so?"

"I have my ways. And you shall see them if you keep joking around like that."

Kiashi scoffed before saying, "Whatever."

"You won't say 'whatever' when you find out what they are."

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Yep."

"Kagome, the only thing that scares me is you full of sugar."

"Oh, there's an idea!"

"I wish I didn't say anything."

"Too bad because you did. Ha!"

"Whatever. Remind me to wipe your mind of that later on."

"Kiashi, you're not supposed to mind swipe because…"

"Because I never know what else I might be taking out of the mind. I know, I know. You don't need to lecture me about that."

"I'm not trying to lecture you about that. I'm just saying."

"Yeah right. Not lecture me about it. Every time I say 'mind swipe', you start saying that it's a no-no because off all the things it could erase from the mind and cause amnesia and all that other neat fun stuff."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Do."

"Not."

"Ha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I tricked you!"

Kiashi looked at her like she lost her mind before she glared at her master and said, "I hate you." Kagome only grinned. "Stop grinning. You tricking me is not grin worthy."

"Yes it is," Kagome simply stated.

"Not it isn't."

As they rounded a corner, still arguing, Kagome bumped into a chest. (yes, I luv the bumping into the chest meeting.) Looking up, Kagome saw a boy about Joey's age with white hair and brown eyes. "Sorry about that," she said.

"It's alright," the boy said. He noticed her staring at him like she was studying him. "Is something wrong?"

"You seem familiar." She thought for a second before she exclaimed, "I know you! You're Bakura!"

"How do you know me?"

"You were in my home town for a few years when we were in elementary until ninth grade before you moved away. You don't remember me, do you? Does Kagome Higurashi ring any bells?"

"Kagome?" Kagome nodded before Bakura hugged her. "It's been a long time. You changed."

"So did you. Last time I saw you, your hair was shorter. Dude, you look like a girl."

"Very funny, Kagome." Bakura released her from his hug.

"I know it was."

"How long have you been in town?"

"Not long. Nearly a week, if not a few more days. I plan on staying here."

"Where are you staying?"

"At Seto Kaiba's place. I was at Joey's, but he's been a pain in the ass and way to overprotective. It's like he's trying to control my life and it is annoying me."

"You're living with Seto Kaiba?"

"Don't you go giving me the same shit Joey has."

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as you're happy, I'm not saying a thing."

"I wish Joey was like you, Bakura. Even my friends that act like my older and very overprotective siblings are fine with me being with Kaiba, but Joey isn't."

"Well, as long as I've known the two, they don't really get along very well. Joey just hates him, and vise versa. Don't stick the two in the same room."

"Thanks for the advice. But still, I wish Joey would lighten up. I mean, sure I was nearly killed by someone I loved and thought I could trust, but Joey needs to chill."

"Two things: why were you living with Joey at first? And what do you mean you were nearly killed?"

"Joey's mom was my dad's sister, so we're cousins. We just don't look alike because I take after my mom and Joey takes after his dad. And I met this guy who had some real anger issues, but he was a softy underneath the tough guy act. I loved him and trusted him, but that was always a flaw for me. I'm too trusting. Anyway, apparently, he chose his ex-girlfriend over me, killed my friends right in front of me and tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Kiashi here, I would be dead." Kagome pointed to the silent dragon that was behind her and Bakura. "Oh, where are my manners. Bakura, this is Kiashi, my best friend who is like my bodyguard. Kiashi, this is my friend from elementary to middle school, Ryou Bakura."

"Hello." Bakura said. Kiashi merely nodded.

"She isn't the most social person you'll meet. And you want to know something about her. She can sense who's bad and who isn't, so she knows who is okay for me to hang out around. She's perfectly fine with Seto, but Joey doesn't get the idea of that. If Kaiba was bad, Kiashi wouldn't let me look at him or be anywhere near him. And I'm living with the guy."

"You're right then. Joey needs to lighten up."

"Well, until he does, he doesn't exist to me."

"Seto's right," Kiashi spoke up. "You do come up with strange punishments."

"It is my nature!" Kagome stated in a dramatic way.

"Kagome, quick being dramatic."

"Don't feel like it. So, Bakura, just out of pure curiosity, find anyone you like?"

"Not really," Bakura simply stated.

"Wow, I'm in shock. A perfect gentleman like you is single? We need to get you a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"Come on, Bakura. Every guy needs a girlfriend. They're the guys' common sense, unless the girl doesn't have any, and then they're at a complete loss. But hey, that's the world."

"Kaiba seems to be your common sense," Kiashi stated as she poked Kagome's shoulder. Kagome swatted away the annoying finger and hit Kiashi on the head. "I'm serious, Kagome. You have no common sense and Kaiba has plenty for the both of you."

Bakura smirked as he watched Kagome smack Kiashi on the head again while Kiashi laughed her ass off. "Kagome," Bakura said, "you'll cause her brain damage if you hit her too much."

"She can't have brain damage," Kagome stated. "She needs to have a brain to have brain damage." Now it was Kiashi's turn to smack Kagome on the head.

The girls hung around Bakura for about two hours before Jikoru came by and stole them away. Kiashi and Jikoru disappeared before Kagome went through the front door and into the living room where she saw Kaiba sitting, looking like he was in a daze. Kagome walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, making it feel like snakes were slithering over his shoulders near his neck. Seto snapped out of his daze and leaned his head back to see a grinning Kagome. Her black hair slightly tickled his nose as her arms still crawled over his shoulders and down his arms. "What were you thinking about?" she asked in a calm and gentle tone, but still a little playful.

"Things," he replied in the same tone as her.

"What kind of things?" Her arms were now roaming his well built chest.

"Something I know, but you'll have to find out," he said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down, kissing her on the lips when she was close enough. He wasn't going to tell her what he was day dreaming anytime soon. (I'm give u 2 chances to figure out what he was thinking.)

When the kiss ended, Kagome gave him a playful glare and simply stated, "You're evil, you know that?"

"I know," Kaiba replied with a smirk. "What were you up to? Out of pure curiosity."

"Seeing an old friend of mine that I didn't know lived here."

"Who?"

"Ryou Bakura," Kagome answered as she walked around the couch to sit next to the duelist. "I knew him back in my old home town. We went to the same school until he moved away."

"You're not going to cheat on me now, are you?"

Kagome gave him a mocking glare before saying, "Now why would I do that? You are the only man in my life."

"Glad to hear it," he said with a smirk before grabbing Kagome around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Me: I'm done with this chapter now!

Seto: u better keep riting.

Kags: he's rite. U haven't updated in a long time, and this is all you can offer?

Me: if u guys keep this up, I won't put a lemon between u two later on

Kags and Seto: ok, we'll stop

Me: good. R&R every1.

Kags: u no the drill

Seto: doesn't every1 by now

Me: shut up, guys


	14. LEMON!

Me: ok, I no every1 waited a long time for this chapter, so I'm going to quit stalling and rite it

Seto: u r stalling by saying that u'r not

Kags: he has a point

Me: and u 2 r stalling me from riting this chapter because u won't shut up long enough for me 2 rite it

Kags and Seto: then rite it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, only Kiashi and other characters no 1 has heard of.

"I say that we go clubbing," Jikoru stated as he stared up at the ceiling with a bored look in his bright blue eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Kiashi asked.

"Because we have nothing to do and it's boring just sitting around here," Jikoru replied as he got up from the couch that he was lying down on. "Besides, I don't think my master has ever gone clubbing, and it might be just the right thing in order to get them a little closer. Come on, Kiashi. I know you want to go, and we both know that Kagome and Seto are going to take a big step in their relationship sooner or later. Why not make it sooner?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kiashi said as she placed her arm over her eyes. "But you got a point." She tilted her head so she could look at him with one eye while her arm covered the other. "Want to go tell them?"

Jikoru shrugged before standing up and walking off with Kiashi after him. Knocking on the bedroom door that belonged to the couple's room, Jikoru said loud enough, "Hey, guys! We're going to go clubbing tonight!"

Seto opened the door with a blank look on his face. "You usually don't tell us where you two are going," he stated. "Why are you telling us this time?"

"Because," Jikoru replied, "when I said we, I meant all of us. You, Kagome, Kiashi and me."

Kaiba looked at Jikoru for a second before saying, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Kiashi replied as she peered over the White Light's shoulder. "We were just bored and thought that everyone could use some entertainment, so we decided to go clubbing later on tonight. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean, you two don't already have _plans_ tonight, do you?" The way she said 'plans' was the kind of way that one would think that she thought of something perverted.

Kagome appeared over Seto's shoulder and said, "I think clubbing sounds like a great thing to do tonight. We don't have plans for tonight, so why not? And quite thinking those things, Kiashi." The Black Fire merely grinned sheepishly. "What do you say, Seto?"

The duelist looked at his girlfriend before sighing and saying, "Okay, we'll go tonight."

"Cool," Kagome said happily, but in a mischievous tone. Kaiba knew she was thinking something. "I get to pick out what you wear," she whispered into his ear. He did not have a good feeling about this. Seto was just hoping she wouldn't dress him up in something stupid. "Don't worry, Seto. I won't dress you up in something dumb. Trust me."

"Since when didn't I?"

"How about when we first met and I asked you if I could see Jikoru's card?"

"Must you answer every question thrown at you?"

"Yep."

Seto looked at her over his shoulder with one of those you-are-a-strange-one looks. Kagome only grinned. "Cool," Kiashi said as she started to drag Jikoru away from the human couple. "We'll see you two later. Jikoru and I are going to go get some clubbing clothes."

Horror struck Jikoru's face. He looked at her with fright in his eyes. "We're not going to the mall, are we?"

"No," Kiashi said with disgust. She hated the mall. Way too much noise and too crowded. Relief washed over Jikoru's face before Kiashi said, "We're going to the town gang to get some clothing." Fright took control of the White Light's face once again. Going to get clothes from the gang was just as bad as the mall.

"I feel sorry for that poor dragon already," Kagome stated as Jikoru and Kiashi disappeared down the stairs and out the door. "We'll see about what you're going to wear later," Kagome said as she walked out of Kaiba's room and into her own to go through her closet.

Night

"I can't believe you guys," Kagome said as she shook her head in disbelief. "You two actually went out and stole a car."

Kiashi and Jikoru looked taken back. "Nonsense," Kiashi stated. "Aoshi loaned us this car."

"You two stole it from him, didn't you?"

"You can read us like an open book."

"I'm driving!" Jikoru nearly yelled as he raised his hand, making his dark blue muscle shirt uncover some of his stomach. He wore a pair of loose black leather slacks and a black trench coat to match. Kiashi was wearing a red shirt that hugged her breast and a matching skirt that went a couple of inches past her thighs. She also wore red high heel boots that went up to her knees and long red gloves that went past her elbows. To complete her ensemble, she wore a large black sleeveless trench coat that almost touched the floor. Kagome was dressed in a black tank top that showed only her stomach and a skirt that was barely a third down from her waist. She had on black fingerless gloves that were as long as her dragon's and black boots like Kiashi's. Seto stood next to her, dressed in a black leather muscle shirt that had buttons, but the top two were unbuttoned as was the last bottom one and loose black slacks. Kagome managed to get a black chocker with metal spikes around his neck and he wore normal gloves that were fingerless.

"Buckle up and hold on tight," Kagome joked as she climbed into the black jaguar after Kiashi and Jikoru got into the front seat. Seto got in after her. Jikoru started the engine and drove off. After about half an hour, the stopped in front of a club called 'Doragon Kokudo'. "Best club anywhere," Kagome stated as she stepped out of the car. She and Kiashi were already getting cat calls and whistles and wolf howls. Plenty of girls were staring and drooling at Jikoru and Kaiba.

"Dragon Realm?" Seto said the title curiously.

"Yeah," Jikoru replied. "Clubs made for dragons and built by them are better than human clubs. Trust me on this, Kaiba."

"Why?" Jikoru ignored that.

They walked through the door to be washed over by loud music that filled the room and poured outside every time the door was opened. Jikoru and Kiashi headed for the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. "Come on, Seto," Kagome said happily as she pulled him onto it as well. They stayed there for a couple of hours before Kaiba and Kagome slipped out without letting the dragons know. "Aoshi came by and took his car back," Kagome stated as they passed by the spot where Jikoru had parked. As they walked along the sidewalk, Seto removed the chocker. It was starting to make the spot it was covering sweat a little. He stuffed it into his pocket once he got it off and walked next to Kagome with his arm around her waist.

"Next time we go clubbing," Kaiba whispered into her ear, "don't do that little maneuver you did earlier."

Kagome grinned slyly. While they were dancing, she kept rubbing against his inner thigh with either her leg or with her waist. She thought it would be funny to see what his reaction would be. It was. They walked in silence until Seto went behind Kagome, wrapping both his arms around her petit waist, hands on her hips, and pulled her closer to his body. At the moment, he didn't care about the dragons, who were god knows where, but was seriously hoping that they didn't pop out of nowhere. It was an annoying habit of theirs.

(Ok every1! Just 2 let u all no, I did not rite this lemon…well most of it. Invisible Revenge wrote it for me. She wrote most of it and I had to finish it off since she didn't have enough time. But I did change a few things.)

He breathed hotly on Kagome's neck, listening to her soft, almost silent moans. Neither could wait to get home to continue.

'Screw that!' Seto thought harshly in his mind as he forcefully pulled Kagome's hips into his and, as he gasped, he thrusted his hand up under her skirt to touch her bare thigh.

'Oh God!' Kagome thought as she felt the wetness pooling at her center. She panted and laid her head on Seto's shoulder, allowing him better access to her bare neck. He smirked into her neck and parted his lips to lick the soft pale flesh, then he bit her softly. It wasn't hard enough to break skin, but it was hard enough to leave a mark. Kagome was out of her fantasy world, eyes wide and swimming with lust as she groaned huskily. Leaning back a bit, he saw Kagome with pleasure written all over her face as plain as it can get. Seto smiled and tugged her hand has he walked off, with her trailing behind him. Eventually, they reached the mansion, having only to stop to caress and kiss. Slamming the front door open, and thanking the gods that Mokuba was a heavy sleeper, Kaiba sharply pulled Kagome to him, her back against the door. Pushing her up, their bodies molded together as they closed the door. Kagome tangled her fingers into Seto's brown locks, grinding her hip against his. He groaned, teeth clenched, as she repeated this action.

'Oh,' Seto thought. 'So that's how she wants it. Well, I will be more then happy to give it to her.' Seto grabbed the miko's wrist into one of his hands and held them above her head as his other slid to rest on her hips, forcefully stilling her forward motions. "Now you be a good girl and be a good girl," Seto said before he pushed his hip up, grinding it into Kagome's. Kagome gasped in pleasure as a hot coil tightened in her lower body.

"Please, Seto," Kagome moaned as she tried to push back. However, Seto's hand held her back. Kagome whimpered as Seto allowed a knowing smile creep onto his lips.

"Please what, Kagome?" he asked, kissing her neck here and there. She groaned and tried to move her hip again, but Seto let her know that he wasn't going to allow that by biting her neck.

"Please," she panted out. "I want you. I want to feel you. I want to feel the pleasure." (Invisible Revenge, what have you been reading to get that quote in your head? I should have changed that…but I couldn't come up with something better.) She lifted her head, bending her upper body a bit, and took Seto's earlobe into her mouth, alternating between sucks and bites. Seto nodded, backing away, causing Kagome to slide down the door and down in front of Seto. They went to the bedroom quickly. Seto locked the door and turned around to see his miko laying on the bed, her legs stretched out over his bed.

"You look quite at home, my dear," Seto purred as he stalked over to the bed. Kagome smiled up at him and wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling at his shirt. He watched her as she gracefully sat up and began to undress him. Slowly, and with as much control as she could muster, Kagome undid the buttons on Seto's shirt, making it hang open to her lust filled eyes. She ran her hands up and across his broad chest, playing with his nipples when she came to them. Sitting up on her knees, she pushed her hand under the shirt to slide it off of his shoulders, trailing her hands down along his arms. Kagome bent her head to Seto's neck and began her torture on him. Seto moaned and grabbed her butt, squeezing it and pulling her up against him again.

It was her turn to moan as one of his hands softly moved up back and into her hair. Gently, not wanting to hurt her, he pulled her head back away from his neck and gazed into her glazed eyes. The fast rise and fall of her chest caught his attention. Releasing the hold her had on her backside, he grabbed the hem of her black shirt and pushed his hands under it, ridding Kagome of the piece of fabric. Eyes settling back onto her almost bare breast, Seto took the black lace push-up bra that was the only thing that blocked his view of Kagome's bare top half. Both hands journeyed and attached to her breast.

Kagome gasped in surprise as grabbed Seto's wrist. He began to caress bare flesh, forcing her hands to slide down his arms and her head to loll backwards. Seto alternated between each mound, showering one with kisses and nips before changing to other one, giving both equal attention. Kagome began to work at his back muscles, messaging them as they tensed under her fingers. Moving his body up, Seto took in the beautiful sight before him. Kagome spread out on his bed topless and about to be nude. Seto ran his hands down her legs, slipping off her skirt and underwear. Kagome moaned in impatience as she reached for his pants, that soon joined the other clothing on the floor. Soon, they began to explore on the other's bodies with hands and lips. "Please don't tease me anymore, Seto," Kagome pleaded, pushing up against him, bare chest against bare chest.

Seto looked down at her., his eyes swimming with lust and love. Gently, he lowered himself onto her, trying not to hurt her. The last thing Seto wanted was for Kagome to feel pain. Finally, he was laying on top of her and felt the quick racing of her heart that was beating in tempo with his. Smiling sweetly (almost. This is Seto Kaiba, we're talking about ppl) he kissed Kagome's forehead before he pushed into her. Her gasp of pain alerted him that she was a virgin. Smirking, he bent his head. "So you are pure," he whispered into her ears, tickling them with his warm breath, as he pushed deeper into her. "I didn't think that was something that you could accomplish." He fell onto his elbows, resulting in him going deeper into her.

"God!" Kagome gasped. White lights flashed before her eyes. Seto smirked into her neck and pulled out a little, only to push himself back in. "More! Please, Seto! More!" Kagome's pleads turn into (and this is all Invisible Revenge wrote, I wrote the rest of this, so if it sux, don't complain to her, complain to me) moans as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her ankles dug into him, making him to push further into her as he thrusted back in. He felt her nails dig into the skin on his back, but in all honesty, he didn't care at the moment. He probably would in the morning, but not now. He was busy right now. He continued to pull out and push into her, quickening his pace each time. He lowered his head into her neck, licking and kisses it as Kagome ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She kept pushing her thigh into his, encouraging him to go quicker, which he did without complaints.

Eventually, she could no longer keep up his pace. Her hands gripped his hair tighter as her legs got tighter around his waist. It wasn't slowing him down any. Her moans were music to Seto's ears, music that just so happened to be right next to his ear. He rose his head before he felt her walls tighten around him. She yelled out his name as she came, and he yelled out hers when he did seconds after her. Both panting heavily, Seto pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed, taking Kagome into his arms. Kagome grabbed his arms with her hand, tilting her head back a bit to look at him. "You know," she panted out. "The dragons are never going to live this down if they find out."

Seto looked at her. "Right now," he replied. "I could care less about those two."

Me: ok, thanx again for the lemon, IR! I luv u so much and I need 2 get u a present 4 riting this 4 me! Every1, remember to thank Invisible Revenge for the lemon. She's in my favorite author's list if u want to thank her and check out her stories. R&R! I still suk, even though I had to deal with the ending.


	15. afterwards

Me: thanx 4 the reviews, but u need 2 remember 2 give sum 2 Invisible Revenge. She's in my favorite author's list. Anyway, here's the next chapter

Seto: has she shut up yet?

Me: Seto! I'm just thanking the reviewers!

Seto: wasting time. I bet no 1 reads these.

Kags: -smacks Seto on the back of his head- stop giving Dragon a hard time

Me: thank u, Kagome

Kags: -whispers into Seto's ear- give her a hard time later

Me: -sweatdrop and glare- I really should kill u 2

Both: just shut up and rite

Me: fine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I only own Kiashi and other characters not heard of! U no they should have this memorized by now

Seto and Kags: write!

"So, want to go wake them?" Jikoru asked as he and Kiashi walked to the room where their masters laid. Both were in their dragon forms. They both seemed the same, but there was one difference about them. There were fang marks on their necks, right where their collar bones met their necks. Seto and Kagome weren't the only ones who had fun last night.

"I don't see anything wrong with now," Kiashi stated. "Unless you want Seto and Kagome to throw blankets on you and shove you off the bed."

"If those two did what we thought they did, then they won't take the covers off," Jikoru replied with a grin on his face. He opened the door, allowing Kiashi to enter first before he went in as well. Kiashi sat on the desk, watching what Jikoru was going to do. He was pretty amusing to watch. The White Light stood on the head board, crouching down like a tiger would before pouncing its prey. He pounced his prey alright, causing both of them to wake up. Kaiba shoved the laughing dragon off of the bed as Kagome bunched the covers up on her chest, supporting herself on her elbow. "Success!" Jikoru yelled out. Kiashi shook her head.

"What?" Seto said.

"Well, Kiashi and I knew you two were going to take the next step, but we thought you might need a little push about it." Kiashi jumped off of the desk and stood next to Jikoru.

"So," she slyly began, "when are there going to be little Setos' and Kagomes' running around?"

Kagome blushed brightly, making her dragon and Jikoru laugh. Seto grabbed something off of his head board and threw it at the two. It bounced off of Jikoru's head and hit Kiashi's. Two in one. "Go away," Seto commanded. They both grinned and ran out of the room before Seto could grab something else and throw that at them. When they were out, Seto got out of bed and close the door.

"You know," he heard Kagome say, "we can tease them as well."

Seto turned his head, looking at her curiously after he grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt out of his closet. Kagome just gathered her clothing that was on the floor. "How so?" he finally asked.

Kagome grinned slyly before replying, "They had as much fun as we did last night. Didn't you see the fang marks on their necks?"

"I thought they got into another fight."

"Nope! When dragons mate, they mark each other. Those fang marks on their necks were mating marks. Basically, they are now husband and wife."

"Those two are always ahead of us, aren't they." Kagome looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked him.

Seto just looked at her, but only said, "Never mind. Don't worry about it." Kagome continued to stare at him weird, but soon stopped before she started putting on her clothes. "I got to get to work," Seto stated.

"Okay," Kagome said as she slipped on her shirt. "I'll see if I can come pester you later."

"I will be looking forward to that." He smirked before claiming Kagome's lips.

Later with Kagome and Kiashi

"What happened to 'we're too different, it will never work out' thing?" Kagome asked her dragon, who was walking next to her in her human form.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Kiashi stated.

"I saw the marks on your neck, and on Jikoru's. You can't hide things like that from me, Kiashi."

"Who's hiding?"

"You are. You're trying to cover up the mark right now."

"No I'm not."

"Kiashi, you are immature."

"Looks who's talking."

"Hey!" Kagome had been teasing Kiashi since they left the mansion with Mokuba. He ran off somewhere after a while. Kiashi and Kagome weren't worried. They figured he could take care of himself after all the stuff Seto said Mokuba went through. "Come on, just admit!" (want 2 no sumthing funny about that 'come'? the computer tried 2 change it 2 'Kagome'.)

"Admit what?" Kiashi asked sweetly. She wasn't talking. She caught the look on Kagome's face, an expression of mischief. "Don't you even think about it!"

"About what, Kiashi?" Kagome asked innocently, but mischievously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at her mistress. She knew what that look and what that tone of voice meant. She had learned the hard way. Kagome just grinned satisfied before she put her arms behind her back, lacing her fingers together, and walked off. Kiashi gave out a sigh of relief as she followed the miko. She cast glances at Kagome from time to time to make sure that the priestess wasn't going to try and pull anything.

"Chill out, Kiashi," Kagome said, once she caught on to her dragon's glances. "I'm not going to prank you. Hey! Bakura!" Kagome broke into a run when she saw a familiar albino haired teen with someone else. The stranger had honey-colored skin and blonde hair. His purple eyes shined with curiosity when he saw Kagome come running up to him and Bakura. Bakura turned around as well, and it was then that Kiashi noticed something different about him. She growled deep within her throat as she went to catch up with Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome," Bakura greeted. Even his voice sounded a little different. Once she was closer, Kiashi saw the different look in Bakura's eyes and the stern look plastered on his face. "How have you been since the last time I saw you?"

"Great," Kagome replied, smiling. When she sensed something wrong with her dragon, she turned around to see Kiashi glaring at Bakura. She elbowed the Black Fire in the ribs, causing Kiashi to stop her glaring and rub her ribs. "Stop glaring." Kiashi just growled lowly before she turned her head in another direction. "So, who's your friend?" Kagome asked the white-haired teen once she placed her attention back on him.

"This is Marik," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," Marik said, sticking out his hand. Kagome smiled as she shook it.

"My name's Kagome," the miko said. "And this is Kiashi." Kiashi just nodded her head. "Hey, Bakura. You okay? Kiashi was glaring at you and she didn't do that last time she met you."

"I'm Bakura, but not really," Bakura's simply replied.

"Oh, I thought I sense something going on with you," Kagome said. "It's that weird pendant on your neck, isn't it? That seems like the source of that aura I'm feeling."

"How can you sense auras?" Marik curiously asked.

"I'm a miko, shrine priestess. I get used to that kind of thing. Anyway, you're a spirit inside that pendant, but you can take over Bakura at anytime, right?" Bakura nodded. "Does normal Bakura know about this?" Another nod. "Then I'm okay with it. As long as you don't do anything that can hurt my friend."

"Why would I harm my own host?"

"One thing I hate about possessing spirits," Kiashi's voice met their ears. "They always call the person they're possessing their host. It's annoying. Man, how many of those have I seen my entire life?"

"Enough to drive anyone insane, I bet," Kagome joked before she became so serious, it was scary. "But I'm okay with you controlling Bakura. But I will purify you into oblivion if I find out you hurt him in any way. And believe me, I won't hesitate."

"Now why would I want to hurt my host?" Yami-Bakura repeated. "Besides, Marik here had already promised that he would hurt me if I hurt my host."

"I also told you to stop calling him your host," Marik stated.

"You have him on a leash, don't you?" Kagome asked. Marik just smiled and nodded his head a little.

"No you don't," Bakura growled.

"Yes I do!" Marik exclaimed. "Want to know why? Because you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me either."

Kagome looked at Bakura before asking, "Are you gay or bi?"

Bakura just looked at Kagome with wide eyes, surprised that she was so blunt about her question. Oh well. Blunt questions deserved blunt answers. "Bi. Marik's gay."

"Oh. Well, I don't care. I'm not a homophobe. Neither is Kiashi, right?" Kiashi nodded her head.

"I had a gay brother and an older cousin who was bi," Kiashi replied. "But he would never get with someone."

"Had?" Marik asked.

"My entire family is dead. I am the last of my family." 'And breed.' She added the thought in her head. "Don't matter anyway. It was a long time ago."

"You're not human, are you?" Bakura asked, studying the disguised dragon with his gray eyes. "You don't seem human, and you don't even act like one."

"So I've got a lot to learn still. Question is, how the hell could you tell?"

"I already told you."

"Well, you're right, Bakura," Kagome stated. "Kiashi's a dragon. The last of her kind, honestly. I ain't going to get you one!"

"I wouldn't ask for one, anyway. I was just a little curious."

"Well, your curiosity was satisfied!"

"Now you're being an idiot," Kiashi stated. "Not that it out of the ordinary."

"What was that?!" Kagome snapped back at her dragon. Bakura and Marik started to laugh at the two.

"And you call me immature," Marik said, poking Bakura's arm.

"You are!" Bakura replied, grabbing the poking finger.

"Okay, I think I can tell who's seme and who's uke!" Kagome exclaimed, making both of the teenage males in front of her look at the miko strangely. Did she have to be so damn blunt?

"Kagome, quit being blunt," Kiashi growled.

"But it's fun to see people's reaction to blunt statements."

"As true as that is, it's getting kind of annoying."

"Whatever," Kagome said with a shrug. "I'm going to go pester Seto. See you two around, or something." She waved to Bakura and Marik, who waved back, before she turned and walked towards Kaiba Corp.

Me: I no it's short, but I promise, I will make it up 2 every1!

Seto: u should have written more.

Kags: she could have, but she's 2 lazy.

Me: I'm not denying the truth, but still. I need 2 work on my other stories that I haven't updated in a while like Ice Heart and Secret World of the Night.

Kags: those yaoi stories?

Me: yes!

Seto: what about your new Naruto 1s?

Me: I have prewritten chapters, so I'm good 4 a while.

Seto: whatever.

Me: whatever yourself. anyway, my dear reviewers! I'm sorry 4 making u wait 4 so long, and I'm sorry 4 the short chapter. R&R, and I promise that I'll try 2 make the next chapter longer!

Kags: do u ever keep your promises?

Me: sumtimes…


	16. two surprises in one day

**Me: ok, now 4 that next chapter that I promised every1!**

**Seto: then how about u shut up and rite?**

**Me: no need 2 b grumpy. Geez!**

**Kags: he's just in a bad mood rite now.**

**Me: think you can fix it?**

**Seto and Kags: -look at each other and smirks-**

**Me: not in my room! In your own room!**

**Seto and Kags: -walk out of the room-**

**Me: does anyone know how 2 put up a sound barrier?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the dragons and characters no 1 has heard of. Who is spreading lies that I own those 2 animes? Becuz they r lying!**

"You've only been with her for a month," Jikoru stated, balancing a small dark blue box on the tip of his nose. "Don't you think you're going a little too fast right now?"

"Who bright idea was it for me to take her when I've only known her for two weeks?" Seto asked his dragon, who was just shifting his eyes left and right while still balancing the box on his nose. "And give that back," Kaiba said in a demanding tone, grabbing the small box off of the dragon's nose. Jikoru looked at his master with a playful glare.

"I was having fun with that!" Jikoru whined.

"And I don't care," Seto replied. "You know how important this is."

"Hey, as long as it's in the box, it isn't going to be damaged."

"And if the box opened?"

"Then I would have caught the contents inside."

The duelist just looked at his dragon like the White Light was the biggest moron on earth. "I keep you around why?"

"Because you know that even if you get rid of me, then I'll just come right back to you in a matter of hours. Just because I'm curious, how are going to pop the question?"

"None of your business," Seto replied before the door opened and Kagome with Kiashi behind her walked in. Seto quickly hid the box in his coat's pocket.

"Hey, Seto," Kagome greeted as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his lips, which he returned. He saw Jikoru and Kiashi talking in the corner of the room before they walked out with their hands linked. Kiashi was smiling, not something she did very often unless she found something funny, and Jikoru just looked confused about something. Seto turned his attention back to the miko in his embrace. When they broke apart, Kagome took a quit glance around to room, as if making sure the dragons were gone. "Where'd those two go?"

"Outside about something. Is Kiashi planning anything?"

"No, why?"

"Because she was smiling," Seto stated as he went over to his chair and sat down on it before Kagome sat on his lap.

"She's just excited to tell him something, that's all."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

"What's wrong with now?" Kagome gave him a little look that he understood completely. "Okay, I get the point. I'll just get Jikoru to tell me later." Kagome rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Kagome slyly replied. "I'll tell you what's going on later, okay?"

"Fine," Seto said with a small sigh. "But if you don't, I will make you tell me."

"Now, Seto, you know I don't go back on my word. Remember all those times I told you I would do something at a certain time and did them at those times. If I say I'll tell you later, then I will tell you later."

"I know, I know. I was just letting you that if you don't tell me, I will find out anyway."

"Whatever you say, Kaiba-kun."

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?"

"You said not to call you that in public. As far as I'm concerned, we are the only ones in this room." Kagome looked at Seto with a knowing smirk on her face, telling Seto that she knew she was right. Kaiba sighed. He couldn't argue with her sometimes. And when he did, he usually lost. She just had a way of winning any and all arguments. Kagome even won them before they even started. How that happens, he will never know. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Nothing," Seto replied. "Just the way you always seem to win arguments. So, what's going on?"

"What? Do I need a reason to pester you at work?"

"You don't pester. Your cousin and his friends pester me. The dragons pester me. Not you. As a matter of fact, you grace me with your presence."

"Since when did you say things like that?"

"Since I couldn't think of anything else to say," Kaiba replied with a smirk on his face.

Kagome returned the smirk with one of her own before she gave the duelist a peck on the lips. "So, do you have any business planned today?"

"A couple of annoying meetings," Seto replied with a heavy sigh. What he really wanted to do was stay with HIS Kagome the whole day and forget about the surrounding world, but things didn't work out that way. And Seto hated the world for working like that.

"Well that sucks ass," Kagome said with a slight huff. Kaiba nodded in agreement. The miko sighed before saying, "Oh well. I can still talk to Tea. I need her advice about a little something important. And I can't exactly talk to a guy about it since a guy wouldn't understand that easily."

"You and her need to have a girl talk is pretty much what you're saying, right?" Seto asked. All the teen girl on his lap did was nod her head a little. "Can you give me a hint about it?"

"One: a guy shouldn't know anything about girl talks," Kagome said holding her index finger in front of Seto's face. "Two: it has something to do with what I'm going to tell you later. So you're going to find out anyway. I just need her advice about something, and hopefully, I won't run into Joey."

"I thought he didn't exist to you," Seto pointed out.

"He doesn't!"

"And you've been keeping that up for an entire month?"

"Shut up, Kaiba-kun."

"Stop calling me that."

"But it sounds so cute!"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"I am not going to start an immature argument."

"You sound just like Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a giggle in her tone. Seto sent her a small look that said 'no I don't', but Kagome wasn't paying attention. "When's your next meeting?"

"In about a half hour," Seto replied, looking over to the clock hanging on the wall. "Wish I didn't have any meetings," he stated as he leaned back into his chair before Kagome went over to him and sat on his lap. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you enjoyed work," Kagome giggled.

"That was before I met you," Kaiba said. "Then I started to hate it since it cuts in with my time with you."

"Well, be glad that you know that I'm in safe hands."

"You two still get into fights."

"Playful ones."

"Or ones with thugs."

"Just that one time and you can't get over it," Kagome huffed. "So I got into a bit of a fight with the wrong person and I had to defend myself. Kiashi helped me out. And at least I know how to defend myself. I didn't spend all that time in the Feudal Ear and not learn anything about self defense. And I've been learning some since I came back from there as well, and I don't mean by just Kiashi. Sesshomaru and the others help train me."

Kaiba just stared at her before he sighed and slowly shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Still, one of these days, you're going to get hurt."

"And that is the day you find out about a mysterious death that had dragon paw prints around it. If anyone did hurt me, then Kiashi would burn them to a crisp after tearing them to shreds. All dragons are like that. Especially the ill-tempered ones like Kiashi."

"I have never seen Jikoru act ill-tempered before. To tell the truth, I don't really want to see him when he's mad."

"Then stay out of trouble, or he will get the temper that all White Lights get. Trust me, it isn't a pretty sight. You never want to see a rogue White Light. I've seen a rogue Black Fire, and she looks kind of like those duel monster cards called the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Only a bit bigger and a lot more dangerous. Never want to see that again."

"What got her so mad?"

"It was the last time I went into the Feudal Era. When Inuyasha attacked me."

"Never mind then."

"I think I'll go look for Tea now. When's your meeting going to be over and when's the next one?"

"I don't know when it'll be over, maybe in an hour, but my second meeting is as four, so that gives us a couple hours to ourselves."

"Good, because I got to tell you something, but I need to ask Tea about something first." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she hopped off of his lap. "See you later, Kaiba-kun," she said with a wave and disappeared through the door.

When she was out of the room, Seto reached into his pocket and took out the small box he put in it a while ago. "I think I should ask her tonight," he said to himself as he opened the box and looked at the gold ring that held a clear diamond at the top.

Kagome went out of the building and saw Kiashi with Jikoru, who was twirling the Black Fire around. She heard laughter coming from the pair as she approached them. "Told him?" Kagome asked when he was close enough to them. Kiashi nodded and all Jikoru could do was smirk.

"Tell Seto?" Kiashi asked. Jikoru looked between her and Kagome, back and forth for a minute before it registered in his mind.

"Man, I bet he was surprised," Jikoru stated.

"I didn't tell him yet," Kagome said. "I'll tell him later on in the afternoon."

"Okay, so he's going to be surprised later."

"Want to come with us, or are you going to stay with Seto?"

"Well, my master doesn't really enjoy it much when I'm with him during meetings," he replied as he set down the female dragon. "But I enjoy annoying him. And besides, you never really know when you need a bodyguard during a meeting. I've seen a lot of things happen during meetings, and sometimes, you need a bodyguard. So I think I'll just stay here, but I'll come look for you two when the meeting's over and done with. And I'm going to stick around to see Seto's reaction."

"No we're not," Kiashi stated in a serious tone. "It won't be easy for her to tell Seto the good news when we aren't around because she's practically a nervous wreak about it. Us being around when she does tell him will make her a little more nervous."

"Fine," Jikoru sighed with a small shrug. "I'm going to go back to Seto now. See you two later. Careful, Kiashi."

"Chill. I'm careful."

"I'm just saying," Jikoru said as he went back into the building, leaving the two girls outside.

"Let's go find Tea because I need a little advise right now," Kagome said as she walked off with Kiashi next to her. Kiashi took some sniffs in the air as she lead Kagome to where Tea was. They peered around a corner after walking around for fifteen minutes to see Tea with the guys. "Hey, Tea," Kagome called out. "Hey, Yugi. Tristan." Joey was there, but she was still ignoring him. "Tea, I need your advise on something. And guys don't listen because I know a certain someone is going to freak out on me." That caught Joey's attention pretty fast.

Tea stared at Kagome a little confused for a second before she agreed to go with Kagome and Kiashi. "So, what do you need to talk about?" Tea asked when she and the other two were away from the guys.

"Well," Kagome began. "Kiashi and Jikoru thought it would be a great idea to get me and Seto to move to the next phase of our relationship when we've only known each other for a week. Now we have been together for a month, and Kiashi told me a little surprise." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant and I have no clue how I'm supposed to tell Seto."

Tea was silent for a minute, soaking in this new piece of information, before she squealed in excitement and glomped Kagome. "Congrats, Kagome!"

"Told you she would do that," Kiashi stated before Tea let go of her friend.

"Kiashi's in the same condition," Kagome said, pointing to her dragon. All Kiashi did was send Tea a look that said 'Go ahead and see what happens if you glomp me'.

"So why do you need advise?" Tea asked. "Just tell him."

"I don't know how he will take it. What if he doesn't even want the baby? What if he leaves me? That's happened between boyfriends and girlfriends when the girlfriend gets pregnant!"

"Kagome, you need to chill out. Seto wouldn't leave you. And he might want the baby. Who knows? He might ask you to marry him."

"I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat," Kagome stated with a small smile on her face.

"I bet you would," Kiashi mumbled.

"So both of you are pregnant, right?" Tea asked, looking back and forth between the miko and the disguised dragon. Both nodded. "Do either of the guys know yet?"

"Seto doesn't know, but I plan on telling him later on today," Kagome replied. "Jikoru knows, though. I think he took it pretty well."

"What'd he do? Pass out from shock?"

"Twirled Kiashi around," Kagome blankly said. "I never thought I would see Kiashi laughing like that. I thought it was the end of the world for a minute there."

"Wow," Tea said in a slightly scared tone before talking in a normal one. "So, you have no idea how to handle this?"

"Pretty much," Kagome said. "I mean, I'm sure maternal instincts are going to come to me instantly, but still. I have no clue how to handle a pregnancy or how to take care of the baby when it's born. And I'm really scared on how Seto would react."

"I'm hearing wedding bells," Tea joked. "That's all I have to say. You know, 'Kagome Kaiba' does sound good for you."

"Tea, stop that," Kagome laughed out. "I don't need more teasing."

"I'm just saying what I think would happen. You have to admit, that does sound good for you."

"Yeah it does," Kagome agreed.

"Start getting used to it," Tea stated.

None of the girls knew that the guys were eavesdropping on their talk again. Kiashi didn't sense them there because the wind was blowing towards them, not away from the boys, so she couldn't catch their scent. Joey was slightly seething when he overheard what Kagome had said. Yugi and Tristan were just surprised. "Wow, Kaiba's going to be a dad," Yugi said. "Seeing him with big brother instincts is scary enough. Wonder how he would be with a kid."

"I can't believe this!" Joey nearly snapped. "What the hell is she thinking? She's only eighteen!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Tristan stated. "At least she's of legal age. And chill out, Joey. She seems pretty happy with Kaiba."

"I agree with Tristan on that one," Yugi said with a slight nod. "The Pharaoh said that when Kagome first got here, she seemed to be sad, hiding everything behind a fake smile. But now, look at her. She actually seems like she's happy. Maybe you should be happy that she is. And from what you told us what happened to her, I think she deserves to be happy."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "Just leave her alone and be glad she's not faking her happiness like she was when she first got here."

"I still think she could have gotten with someone better then Kaiba," Joey mumbled.

"Better Kaiba then any of the other people we know."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right," Joey said after a moment of thought. "But I'm still going to be overprotective older cousin!"

"Be that way," Tristan said.

"Just don't try to do anything that can upset Kagome," Yugi advised.

"I won't," Joey replied as he kicked at a pebble on the ground. "I'll watch what I say around her for now on. Besides, I really don't want to piss off a pregnant girl. Especially when that girl is my cousin who can kick anyone's ass."

"Don't catch her when she has an anger mood swing," Tristan joked before Yugi and Joey laughed with him.

"I better go talk to her then," Joey said as he went over to the three girls. Kiashi raised her head and sent a glare Joey's way. When Kagome noticed her dragon glaring at someone, she looked and saw her blond cousin coming towards her. "Hey, Tea. Mind if I talk to Kagome for a bit?"

"Sure," Tea said. 'Hope he didn't hear what Kagome told me.'

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest before turning her head in another direction. All Kiashi did was continue to glare at the blond. "Hey, Kagome," Joey said. "Think you can not ignore me for a few minutes? I gotta tell you something." Kagome didn't turn her head, but she stared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I've been a complete and total jerk about you being with Kaiba. Guess I was just being a little overprotective. After you told me what happened to you with that demon guy, I just didn't want you to get hurt again." The brunette miko turned her head to look at Joey. "I just don't like Kaiba very much, and I thought that you could be better off with someone other then him. I've just been a complete idiot."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kagome replied before she went over to her cousin. "Apology accepted. But you gotta promise to not freak out every time you see me and Seto together."

"I won't," Joey stated with a grin on his face. "But I'm still going to be a really overprotective cousin."

"Man, I already have overprotective demon brothers, I don't need an overprotective cousin. They already threatened Seto. So chill out. Just out of curiosity, why don't you two get along very well?"

"I find him as an arrogant jerk and he keeps calling me a mutt," Joey replied with a shrug. "By the way, I kind of overheard you and Tea talking. Along with the other guys."

"You're not going to freak out on me, are you?"

"Nah. Whatever makes you happy, I am not going to do a thing. If being with the rich jerk makes you happy, I'm not going to stop you anymore. Besides, you're kind of stubborn."

"Runs in our family, doesn't it?"

"Very funny," Joey stated as he gave Kagome a playful punch on the shoulder. Kagome laughed before she jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. "So, no more ignoring me?"

"No more ignoring you," Kagome said. Kiashi just shook her head with a smirk on her lips. She was never going to understand humans, no matter how much time she spends with them.

**Me: and I shall end it here!**

**Seto: u said that there were going 2 b 2 surprises. I only saw 1.**

**Me: the second surprise was Joey getting over the fact that u and Kagome r together. Next chapter, there will b another surprise, but it should b expected.**

**Kags: then it's not much of a surprise, is it?**

**Me: shut up becuz I am riting this story and I can make u 2 do very embarrassing things!!!!!!**

**Kags: sum1, shut her up.**

**Seto: just tell ppl 2 review and she'll shut up**

**Me: how do u if that will shut me up?**

**Seto and Kags: becuz we no u.**

**Me: well, I don't need u 2 tell my readers 2 review. I can do it myself! R&R EVERY1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seto: y do we hang around her?**

**Kags: she needs us 4 ideas.**

**Seto: good point.**


	17. Seto's question

**Me: yay! I got reviews!**

**Seto: since when is that a reason 2 celebrate?**

**Kags: leave Dragon alone. She's just happy that ppl still like her story.**

**Me: but I wonder y ppl can't like my other stories like they like my Naruto stories.**

**Kags: Naruto's probably more popular**

**Me: whatever. Anyway, I thank every1 4 the reviews and –**

**Seto: shut up and write the chapter.**

**Me: well sum1's in a foul mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha! And that really sux becuz I want 2 own both of them!! But I don't and that really sux!**

**Seto: quit ranting and type**

**Me: fine.**

"So things between you and Joey are cool now," Kiashi stated. "Now if Seto doesn't freak out about the fact that you're pregnant with his kid, then I say that all is well."

"Unless some unknown force interferes," Kagome pointed out. "Remember how many times that happened in the past?"

"More times then I can count," Kiashi mumbled under her breath. "But most of the time, it was Naraku. Sometimes another evil like Menomaru, and Kaguya, then those four 'gods' on that island with those half demon children."

"You weren't even around during those last three," Kagome pointed out.

"I know," Kiashi said with a shrug. "But you told me about it. I'm just saying. Didn't Koga interfere from time to time?"

"That was when he kept calling me his woman," Kagome stated. "He doesn't do that anymore since he's married to Ayame."

"True. But I'm talking about the past, not now."

"Can we not talk about the past?" Kagome asked in a depressed tone. Kiashi looked over to her, seeing the sad distant look her mistress had in her brown eyes. She gave a small nod before she turned her attention to her front. She knew Kagome was lost in her thoughts of the Feudal Ear. She could tell from the look in her eyes. They walked in silence for a while, heading over to Kaiba Corp to see if Seto was done with his meeting. They didn't need to go inside since as soon as they got there, Seto and Jikoru were already coming out of the building. "Oh, my God," Kagome said with a giggle in her tone as soon as Kaiba reached them. "Seto's playing hooky! It's the end of the world!"

Jikoru and Kiashi were laughing while Seto was just giving Kagome a playful glare. "It's not the first time," he stated. "In case you haven't noticed, my dear, but I've been doing that a lot since you've come into my life."

"Don't go blaming things on me," Kagome said with the same playful glare Seto was giving her. "By the way, Joey and I made up. He's okay with us being together, and even if he still wasn't I would still be with you."

"Great, you're not ignoring Muttler anymore."

"Seto, don't call my cousin that. And don't think I didn't catch the sarcasm in that."

"You know what? I've never noticed a resemblance between you and the mutt."

"Stop calling him that," Kagome said, playfully hitting Seto's shoulder with her fist. "And the reason why you haven't noticed anything similar between me and Joey is because I take after my mother's looks. Joey takes after his father's."

"Fine," Seto said with a shrug. "Come on. I'd rather not deal with my next meeting."

"So we go home?"

"Pretty much. And besides, I'm a little curious as to what you wanted to tell me today."

"Trust me," Kagome mumbled. "You're going to need to sit down for it."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kagome chirped as she walked away with her hands linked behind her back. Seto raised an eyebrow before looking at the two surprisingly silent dragons. They shrugged like they didn't know anything about her. Kaiba rolled his eyes slightly before going over to Kagome. Jikoru and Kiashi sent a knowing look at each other before they followed their masters, talking about random subjects until they came to a specific one. Then talked about that until they got home. Jikoru went over to the couch when he saw the TV on and spotted Mokuba flipping through the channels, looking as bored as any young teen could get. With a small grin, Jikoru changed into his dragon form, about the size of a Siberian husky, before jumping onto the couch, landing in Mokuba's lap. Kiashi shook her head slightly before she changed into her dragon form, the same size as Jikoru, and joined the two on the couch.

She gave out a small yawn before resting her head on Jikoru's back, at the base of his neck. Jikoru turned his head slightly to look at her before he smiled a small smile and laid his head down next to one of his front legs. Kagome smirked at the small picture of her dragon, her boyfriend's dragon, and her boyfriend's little brother all sitting on the couch. To her, it was picture perfect. Seto was looking as well before he walked over and ruffled his young brother's hair. "Seto," Mokuba laughed out before he tilted his head up to look at his older brother, who was smirking.

"Think you can keep these two out of trouble?" Seto asked, pointing at the two dragons on the couch. Mokuba nodded while the dragons just gave the older Kaiba brother a small glare. All Seto did was smirk a little before he turned and went upstairs with Kagome.

"He is so asking her," Jikoru stated when the two humans were out of his site. He didn't say it very loud since there was a chance that they were still in hearing range. Mokuba looked at the White Light curiously. "Let me put it this way, kid. If Kagome says 'yes', you're going to have a big sister in your little family." Mokuba looked a little confused for a few seconds before realization found its way to his face. "And I think I should just go ahead and tell you this. You better expect to be called 'Uncle Mokuba' in the near future. Very near future." Kiashi gave her mate a small bite on his neck, causing him to jump in surprise. She sent him a glare, telling him to shut up, and all he did in return was smirk.

Once Seto and Kagome were in their bedroom **(they've been sharing since they had their fun)**, Kagome's mind was racing. She had no clue how to tell him. Be blunt like she always is or give hints. She was more afraid of how he was going to react. She gave a small but heavy sigh, causing Seto to turn around a look at her curiously. "What was that about?" he asked.

She gave another sigh before saying, "You're going to want to sit down for this." He raised an eyebrow, his gaze following her as she sat down on the bed. He sat next to her, still giving her the curious look. "Okay, remember when Jikoru and Kiashi gave us that little push on our relationship?" Seto nodded, wearing a smirk on his lips. "Stop replaying that in your head. Trust me, I'm going to need you thinking clearly when I tell you this." Seto wasn't smirking anymore. Now he was looking at her a little worried. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, I'm going to try and be blunt about this. I'm pregnant." She lowered her head, waiting for Seto's reaction to it.

There was a long pause before she tilted her head a little to see if Seto's reaction was facial. His blue eyes were slightly wide before they relaxed and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She rested her head on his chest as he buried his face into her hair. She was glad that she got a positive reaction from him. "Now I have to tell you something," he said to her, making her sit up, staring at him a little surprised. "Actually, it's more like ask you something, but still." Kagome tilted her head to the side a little as Seto buried his hand into his pocket before pulling out a small dark blue box. Kagome's eyes widened a little when she saw it. Seto opened the small box to reveal a golden ring with a diamond on top of it. "I know I'm probably making this relationship going a little too fast right now, but I can't really help it. I love you. And I want you to stay with me for the rest of our lives. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, looking at the ring before she looked up at Seto. A smile made its way to her lips before she pounced on him, knocking him flat onto the bed with her straddling his waist. "Yes!" she answered before kissing Seto fully on the lips. Kaiba pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as his hands trailed to her waist. He nipped at her bottom lip, asking to be let in, which she allowed. Seto's tongue shot into her mouth, talking in the taste of her. When they broke apart, Kagome sat up on his and reached over to the little box. She took the golden finger from it before placing the jewelry on her ring finger. "Wow," she said. "Tea's tease was right. I better get used to being called Kagome Kaiba."

"You better," Seto said before chuckling a little.

**Me: short, I no, but it's all I can do 4 now. and the chapter was called 'the question' 4 a reason.**

**Seto: do u ever shut up?**

**Me: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kags: my god, we have a crazy writer.**

**Seto: u'r just now seeing that?**

**Me: hey! That hurt my feelings!**

**Seto: who cares?**

**Kags: Seto, b nice. If u hurt her feelings, then she isn't going to update the story**

**Seto: she won't update anyway if she doesn't get reviews**

**Me: he has a point**

**Kags: I'm trying to talk him into being nicer to u. don't interfere.**

**Me: no can do becuz I'm in this room! Want 2 convince him? Go sumwhere else.**

**Kags: I think I can do that.**

**Me: Kags, u need 2 quit think about that. There is a child in the area!**

**Kags: where?**

**Mokuba: -walks in- hey guys!**

**Me: -points at Mokuba- there!**

**Kags: -glares at me-**

**Me: I better run now. R&R every1!**


	18. planning and meeting Hiro

**Me: Seto has asked the question and I got more reviews.**

**Seto: ok. and y do u sound so bored?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Kags: leave her alone, Seto. Dragon hasn't had her daily sugar.**

**Seto: u mean the chocolate?**

**Kags: sh! Don't say it!**

**Me: who said 'chocolate'?**

**Kags: no 1, Dragon. now rite the chapter!**

**Me: make me! **

**Seto: u get chocolate when you're done writing.**

**Me: … … … SILENCE! I MUST RITE! FOR CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!**

**Kags: and?**

**Me: -shifty eyes- … … … AND FOR MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!**

**Kags: that's more like it.**

**Disclaimer: look, we've been through this countless times. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. How much more suffering do u want me 2 endure by saying this?!**

"Thing are defiantly turning out different then what I expected," a dark deep voice stated before the owner of the voice looked at the other person in the room. Dark orange eyes glared at the owner of the voice. "Now, now, Hiro. No need to act so hostile."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Naraku," Hiro growled at the red-eyed demon. "As far as I'm concerned, you are a despicable, loathsome beast that doesn't deserve to walk this earth."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Naraku chuckled out. "Keep in mind that if you take one step out of line-"

"I know, Naraku!" Hiro snapped. "I know," he repeated, a little softer this time as worry and concern entered his eyes. "Just leave her alone."

"You will get your little sister back," Naraku stated, walking over to Hiro before he forced the red-headed demon's head up so he could look into the dark orange eyes with his own eerie red ones. "When you are finished helping me, you will get your sister back." Hiro glared at the demon in front of him before he snapped his head to another direction, avoiding the gaze Naraku was giving him. "Things are going to have to speed up for our plans now," Naraku stated as he released Hiro's face before he turned around and walked over to the wall. "The miko will die. And the Shikon will be mine once again."

Hiro didn't care what Naraku was ranting on about. All he wanted was for his sister to be returned to him. Unharmed. Completely fine. Safe. He only did what this beast said because Naraku was holding his sister hostage. And Naraku promised to return his sister to him completely safe only if Hiro did as the half-demon said. He turned his gaze to the sky. 'I promised to keep her safe,' Hiro thought to himself. 'After mom and dad died, I promised to keep her safe. I'm sorry, Mori. I will get you back. I will do anything to make sure you stay safe.'

"When you have the miko alone in your sights, Hiro," Naraku said, snapping Hiro out of his thoughts. "Take her and bring her here. Understood?"

"Yeah," Hiro replied with a shrug before he leapt onto a roof. Naraku chuckled darkly before he disappeared into the shadows of the alley. Hiro leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he spotted his target, talking with some of her friends. Her dragon, whom he didn't see, was across the street, on top of a building as well. She saw Hiro looking at her mistress, and that only told her one thing. Well, two. Either this demon was looking for the Shikon, or he was working for a stronger demon that wanted the jewel. It didn't matter what the reason was, she knew she had to keep a close eye on Kagome with this demon watching her.

"He did what?!" Joey asked, stunned.

"Joey, you promised to not try to get between me and Seto," Kagome pointed out.

"I'm not getting between you two! I'm just shocked that he asked you to marry him!"

"I'm with Joey," Yugi stated. "That was kind of unexpected."

"So was me ending up pregnant with Seto child," Kagome mumbled under her breath, but all her friends and her cousin heard her anyway.

"Well," Tristan started. "Everything that's been happening to you since you got here has been a little unexpected. You going out with Kaiba, getting pregnant, and now marrying him? That's a lot of stuff that been happening to you in just a month."

"Are you two sure you are speeding this a little?" Tea asked.

"Seto thought the same thing," Kagome replied with a small shrug. "But we can manage. This are still going great between us. I'm kind of scared to tell Sesshomaru and the others about my pregnancy and marriage, though."

"Why?" Yugi and Tristan asked. Joey had a pretty big clue.

"Because they're the really overprotective family I have that just so happen to be demons." Hiro's eyes widened when he overheard that. Kiashi smirked a little when she saw how surprised this red-headed demon was. Might mean that he won't try anything. "And they act worse then Kiashi did when we got in a fight with those thugs that I picked a fight with a couple weeks ago when it comes to me. Trust me, they are lunatics."

"I bet they are," Joey stated as he rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Tea's met them," Kagome said. "Ask her how they act."

"Really weird," Tea replied without a second thought.

"Just remember that they can turn into the most murderous demons you will ever see in an instant."

"You sure you feel safe around them?" Yugi asked, a little scared of the thought of the demons when they're mad.

"Relax, Yugi. They aren't going to attack my friends unless my friends try to kill me."

"Hey, where's Kiashi?" Tristan asked, looking around. He and everyone else, other then Kagome, just noticed that the dragon wasn't around.

"She's watching from a distance," Kagome simply stated as she tilted her head back to see which building her dragon was on. The first one she looked at had Kiashi on it, but the dragon seemed to have been paying attention to something, or someone, else. A little confused, Kagome looked around on the other building tops, but she didn't see anything. Just because she didn't see anything doesn't mean that Kiashi couldn't. "I wonder what she's looking at," Kagome wondered out loud. She didn't know that she was heard by the others, who were looking in the same direction that Kagome was looking, right at Kiashi.

When Hiro saw the miko look towards him, he backed away from the edge a bit, so he wouldn't be spotted. He still had no clue of the dragon watching him, until he finally felt the eyes watching his every move. He looked around until his eyes landed on the dragon just across the empty lot, standing on top of a building, staring…right…at…him. 'Shit!' Hiro mentally swore as he leapt off the building he was on and onto another, hopefully without the dragon spotting him. 'I need to stay more aware of my surroundings,' Hiro mentally noted. 'That dragon might tell the miko that I was here.' Just to make sure Kiashi didn't catch sight of him again, he hid behind something that he knew she wouldn't see through.

Kiashi gave the direction that she saw the strange demon go a hard glare before she let out a low growl, baring her slightly growing fangs. Something told her that the demon was still around, and she had to stay on the alert. She sent a glance downward to see Kagome looking around, most likely saw her glaring at something and decided to figure out what. Kiashi stood from her spot and walked over to the edge of the building before she stepped off. She landed on her feet, barely bending them, before she went over to Kagome. "What's up, Kiashi?" the miko asked.

"There was a demon watching you," Kiashi replied. "He ran off, but I think he's still around."

"Seriously? What'd he look like?"

"Red hair, orange eyes. I think he's a fire demon. I'm not entirely sure."

"And now youkai are chasing you again," Joey groaned out. "Man, how many more unusual events are you going to endure?"

"Joey, we only bought you the encyclopedia because you promised that you wouldn't read it," Kiashi joked, grinning when she saw how steamed up Joey got from that one little joke.

Kagome hit Kiashi on the shoulder, sending her a look that said not to say things like that to her cousin. Kiashi gave a small bored sigh before she nodded. "You want to go check around for him?" Kagome asked her dragon, who was starting to look anxious to go look for the demon. "Go on ahead. Tell me when you find out more about him. He's probably after the Shikon."

"Where is that jewel, anyway, Kagome?" Tea asked. The entire month Kagome had been in Domino City, she and the others haven't even seen the jewel.

"I can't pull it out with a demon close by," Kagome stated as Kiashi leapt onto a building's roof and started to look around. "They can sense the power of the Shikon even when I have it concealed. If I pull it out right now, the demon will most likely come out to try and take it."

"Or you," Kiashi added as she landed next to the miko. "I can't figure out where he is. His scent is everywhere. I can't pinpoint his location. But I know he's still close. We're going to want to watch our backs. I highly doubt the rest of you are in danger. Just as long as you-" Kiashi stopped in mid-sentence, confusing everyone, including Kagome. The dragon's eyes squinted in confusing and thought. She turned her head to look to the rooftops before staring at the surrounding alleys.

"Kiashi?" Kagome called out the dragon's name, slightly worried. Last time Kiashi acted like this was when Naraku was near them, right before the final battle. "Kiashi?" The dragon made no acknowledgement that she heard the miko. This feeling that she had. Kiashi didn't like it one bit. It was too evil for a dragon to handle. Only Naraku could have made her this uncomfortable, but he was dead. She was there when the purified arrow and the Wind Scar hit Naraku in the chest. But this feeling that as filling her, it felt so much like Naraku's aura was around once again.

At Kaiba Corp., Jikoru was laying next to the glass windows as his master was doing some work on the computer at his desk. The White Light let out a soft sigh of boredom before he quickly raised his head. He looked out the window, now just sitting on his hind legs. He let out a low growl, one Seto heard clearly. The duelist turned around to see what his dragon was growling about, and was a little surprised when he saw Jikoru looking out the window, as if he was glaring at something in the distance. Seto raised an eyebrow when he saw his dragon stand up on all fours before he went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, curious, but didn't really care.

"There's something out there," Jikoru replied, in a very serious tone. "I don't know what it is, but it's posing as a bit of a threat. I'm going to go check it out."

"You know that if you just wanted to see Kiashi, than you can just tell me. I would let you leave."

"Seto," Jikoru said, shocking the older Kaiba since the dragon had never called him by his first name like that. "If I just wanted to see how my mate was doing, do you think I would act this serious?" Jikoru didn't wait for an answer. He just changed into his human form before he walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Seto was a little confused, but shrugged it off. The White Light didn't head downstairs. Nope. He went upstairs, to the roof. He only went walking around in human form when there were other humans around. On top of Kaiba Corp., there weren't many humans. He transformed into his dragon form as he leapt off the building, spreading his wings to catch himself in the air before he flew off towards the direction that the source of disturbance was coming from.

Hiro spotted another dragon coming towards his direction, so he ducked down into the shadows before the large white dragon flew over him. Kiashi snapped out of her trance when she felt a large gust of wind. "Hey, Jikoru," she heard Kagome greet the dragon. Kiashi turned around slowly, still slightly worried. What she was sensing was still around.

"Man, is that Kaiba's dragon?" Joey asked, surprised to see a living, breathing Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was," Yugi stated before the white dragon transformed into his human form. He wasn't going to risk being caught.

"You sensed it, too?" Kiashi asked her mate.

"Yeah," Jikoru replied with a nod. "All the way back at Kaiba Corp. Any idea what it is?"

"None," Kiashi said, shaking her head a little. "It feels familiar. Don't know why, but it just does."

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked, setting her hands on her hips. "Is this about whatever it was that you guys sense earlier this month?"

"Slightly," Jikoru replied. "Only right now, it feels stronger and more dangerous. Demonic would be the right word for it."

"There was a demon on the rooftop over there a little while ago," Kiashi stated, pointing to the rooftop where she saw the red-headed demon. "Think you can check it out?"

"Yeah," Jikoru nodded before he leapt onto the building, scanning over the roofs.

"White Lights have the keenest eyes," Kagome stated. "Barely anything can sneak past their eyes. They developed that when they used to hold the most treasure to dragon kind, but that was when they used to thrive."

Not long after, Jikoru came down, but he wasn't alone. He had a grip on the back of a demon's neck, digging his claws into the flesh of the red-head's throat. "That's the demon who was watching you just a minute ago, Kagome," Kiashi stated. "Think we should keep him? Interrogate him? Or kill him where he stands?"

Kagome studied the red-headed demon that Jikoru held, seeing that he didn't really want to even be here just by looking into his dark orange eyes. "Who are you?" she asked the demon.

"Hiro Areno," the demon replied. "I'm a fire demon."

"Can tell from the hair," Joey joked. Hiro snarled at the blond, who jumped back in surprise.

"Joey," Kagome said to her cousin. "You're not helping out. I can handle him. No jokes from you." Joey sulked, but nodded anyway. "Okay, Hiro. Why were you watching us?"

"I was mainly watching you," Hiro replied, trying to get out of Jikoru's grip. "A demon sent me after you. I wouldn't really be here if it wasn't for the fact that if I don't do what that demon says, then he kills my little sister, Mori."

"You're a fire demon, and your last name is Desert," Jikoru pointed out. "What made your parents name your sister 'Forest'?"

"She was born in a forest," Hiro growled out. "Think you could loosen your grip?"

"Sorry, but I don't trust strange demons."

"I'm only doing what that bastard says for my sister's safety!"

"I'm still not trusting you."

"Give it a rest, Jikoru," Kagome said. "Hiro, who is this demon that is holding your sister? What does he want?"

"He was a half-demon you battled against 500 years ago. He was reborn as a human, but somehow got his demonic powers, and kept all his memories from his past life. He is named Naraku, and he wants your life, Miko of the Shikon. Your life, and the Jewel of Four Souls."

**Me: and that is the end of that chapter**

**Seto: there wasn't much planning in there**

**Me: well I could think of another name 4 this chapter!**

**Kags: stop fighting, u 2.**

**Me: he started it**

**Seto: I'm about to end it**

**Kags: Seto, knock it off.**

**Me: and Kagome 2 the rescue!**

**Kags: only this once**

**Me: T-T**

**Seto: I think u should change the chapter's name**

**Me: shut up and leave me alone. Hey! What about my chocolate?!**

**Kags: say goodbye to the readers first.**

**Me: ok. Bye, every1! Plz review!! There, now gimme the chocolate!**

**Kags: here –tosses chocolate bar 2 me-**

**Me: -catches chocolate bar- mmmm, chocolate –eats chocolate-**


	19. bad and good returns

**Me: and the fight is creeping ever so closer**

**Seto: she's acting weird again. I told u, u shouldn't have given her the chocolate.**

**Kags: it helped her get out of her depressed and tired mood.**

**Seto: I don't care. She's acting dramatic.**

**Kags: she does that**

**Me: what is with all this noise echoing in my space? Will you two not silence yourselves long enough for me to write?**

**Seto: she went into her 'writer mood'.**

**Kags: Dragon, write the chapter 4 the readers.**

**Me: very well, Kagome! I shall!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha! Stop tormenting me by forcing me to write this!**

**Seto: at least she's not acting weird anymore**

"Naraku?" Kagome repeated the fire demon, shocked that he was around once again. Hiro nodded his head a little before Jikoru dug his claws into the fire demon's neck once again. "Jikoru, stop that. I can tell he's not an enemy. He's only doing what Naraku says because Naraku's making him." Jikoru growled a little, but reluctantly released his hold on the demon's neck. Hiro wrapped his fingers around his own neck, rubbing it a little to sooth away the pain that the dragon caused on his neck. "Hiro, where is Naraku hiding?"

"Kagome," Joey said in a warning tone. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"If you're thinking that I'm thinking about going to find Naraku and destroy him once and for all, then you're thinking right."

"But you can't do that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yugi's right," Tristan agreed with the short teen. "Come on, you're pregnant and getting married to Kaiba."

"Which is exactly why I need to get rid of Naraku now," Kagome stated. "Instead of later. If I leave him alone now, then he'll just get strong for every day that has passed. He was difficult to defeat in the past, and he'll probably be harder to beat now. I can't just ignore the fact that he's still around. I'm about to have a family, and I don't want Naraku around to pose as a threat or use them to get me to do what he wants." The miko turned around to look at her cousin and friend. "Don't try to stop me, guys. I need to get rid of him now. And it's not just my life that is in danger. If I leave him alone, everyone will be in danger. Naraku has no limits and not hesitation when it comes to killing."

Kiashi gave out a low growl, drawing the miko's attention to her. "If you think you're going to handle Naraku alone, you're sorely mistaken," the dragon growled out. Jikoru nodded in agreement. "And don't try to turn down any help. You're going to need as much as you can get when it comes to that beast." Kiashi turned her golden gaze to the fire demon that was standing in front of Jikoru. "And you. Are you going to help us? Or try and stop us?"

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure my little sister is safe," Hiro replied. "If that means that I must help you just for her safety, then I will help."

Kiashi nodded a bit before she looked back at her master. "I think you should call Sesshomaru and the others," she suggested. Kagome shook her head. "Why not?"

"It would take them too long to get here, and I will not put them at risk," Kagome replied.

"You are defiantly a strange priestess," Hiro stated.

"She gets that a lot," Kiashi responded.

"Where is Naraku, Hiro?" Kagome asked the fire demon once again.

"I'll lead you to him," he replied before he turned around, but stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the other humans talk.

"We're not going to let you handle this guy by yourself, Kagome," Joey stated, holding up a fist.

"You don't know what you would be getting into," Kagome stated. "Poisonous gas, deception, and one of the strongest, most despicable half-demons I have ever met. If you follow me, he will find out your weakness and use it against you. And he can disguise himself as anyone. The less people there, the better." She didn't wait for another word to be said before she took off the direction the Hiro was facing. The fire demon ran ahead of her to lead the way. Kiashi sent a glace towards Jikoru, who nodded in understanding before both dragons transformed into their true forms.

With a fierce roar, Kiashi ran after her master with Jikoru next to her. Kagome hopped onto Kiashi's back when the dragon reached her side. Jikoru gave Hiro a low growl before the fire demon jumped onto the White Light's neck. The others were about to chase after them, but both dragons took off into flight. "Damn it!" Joey swore. "Why does she always think she has to handle things by herself?! Goddamn it!!" The others just watched Joey have his fit before he took off in the direction that the dragons went. Everyone else there blinked before they snapped back into reality and chased after him. Joey never noticed the slight glow that came from the duel monster deck in his pocket.

Kiashi and Jikoru beat their wings quickly and heavily, quickening their pace as Hiro directed them towards the spot where Naraku was waiting. Jikoru took a sniff of the air before growling lightly. "He has someone else with him," he stated. "Smells like this guy on my neck, only feminine and much younger."

"Mori," Hiro said under his breath. "My little sister."

"Follow that scent," Kagome said to the dragons, who both nodded before they quickened their pace. Jikoru and Kiashi both growled heavily when they saw a dark sinister figure standing in an empty part of the city, holding onto a small figure. "Is that him?" she asked the fire demon, who only nodded in response. Kiashi and Jikoru both landed on the ground, about twenty feet away from Naraku. A small girl with deep orange hair and bright red eyes was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Mori!" Hiro called out to his little sister as he slipped off of the dragon he rode.

"I told you to bring the miko alone," Naraku stated. "And you didn't listen." He tightened his grip on the young girl's shoulder, digging his nails into her flesh, making her yell out in pain. Hiro flinched as he heard his sister yell and saw tears leaving her eyes.

"Stop it!" he yelled at the demon.

"Still using someone else to get someone to do what you say, Naraku?" Kagome asked, dragging Naraku's attention away from the fire demons and to her. "You never change, even in appearance."

"Been a while, miko," Naraku said. "I'll give you a chance to save your own life. Hand over the Shikon No Tama."

"Drop dead," Kagome replied as Kiashi and Jikoru both growled deeply and deadly. "I will NEVER hand the jewel over to you. You'll have to get it over my dead body."

Naraku chuckled deeply. "That can be arranged," he stated, tossing the small fire demon girl to the side. She would have hit one of the buildings, but Hiro caught her before she did, holding his younger sister close to his chest. Hiro jumped onto a building's roof before Naraku spread his poison miasma from his body to cover the entire area. Kagome covered her nose with her hand, coughing slightly as Kiashi and Jikoru both growled lowly, trying to see if they could spot Naraku though the thick purple gas. All they could see was the gas itself and Kagome, who was standing between the two dragons.

"Stay close, Kagome," Kiashi said to the miko, who nodded slightly, still trying not to breathe in the poison gas. Jikoru lowered his heads a little, spreading apart his legs and crouching low to the ground. He spread his wings a little as he bared his fangs, still looking around with his bright blue eyes. He wasn't planning on being caught off guard. The gas wasn't affecting him or Kiashi very much, but he could tell that it was affecting Kagome a little. He growled lowly, but softly, to Kiashi, who just looked at him with her glassy golden eyes. She looked down at Kagome before picking the miko up with her clawed hand and placed the miko on her back.

Kiashi spread her wings before she shot up from the ground, leaving the poisonous air that Jikoru stayed behind in. Kagome took a few deep breaths of fresh air, coughing a little to exile the bit of miasma that sneaked into her lungs. "I'm okay," the miko said when she saw the worried look that Kiashi was giving her. "I'm fine." A load roar was heard from down below them, and then Kiashi grew very worried. She gave a roar back, hoping for a response from the White Light below. What she got back, she wasn't expecting. Long vine-like fingers shot through the miasma and straight towards her and Kagome.

The Black Fire beat her wings quickly to avoid getting caught in the fingers, but one of them wrapped around one of her back legs. She gave out a startled yelp when she felt more vine-like fingers wrap around her other feet and neck. She pulled and pulled on them, but couldn't get out of their grasp. She roared loudly, refusing to give up, but she was swiftly pulled down into the miasma. Before they went back into the thick cloud of poisonous gas, Kagome ripped off a part of her shirt and wrapped it around her mouth and nose, making a cloth mask so she could at least breathe without getting much miasma into her lungs.

Kagome was snatched from her dragon's back before being pressed against Kiashi's chest, right before they made impact with the ground, Kiashi landing on her back. A painful rumble came from Kiashi's chest as Kagome slipped out of her dragon's arms. She looked at her dragon, who was breathing heavily and groaning with slight pain as she rolled over and stood on all four legs. She was a stubborn dragon, and wasn't one to stay down for long. With a small smirk, Kagome stood next to her dragon. Kiashi growled heavily as she looked around, ignoring the pain that was shooting up and down her back.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the vine-like fingers wrap around her body as some other ones wrapped around Kiashi's neck. Kiashi flapped her large leathery wings, pulling away from the vine fingers, but was trying to stay as close to Kagome as she could get. Kagome felt a jerk from the vine fingers that were wrapped around her body before she was quickly pulled away from her dragon. She could still hear Kiashi's roaring, calling out to the miko, but Kagome was too busy trying to get out of the grip to reply. She heard something slice through the air before she no longer felt the vine fingers tugging on her.

They shriveled up and fell off of her. She looked up and saw a smirking Hiro with a sword resting on his shoulders. "I said I would help," he stated. "And I'm going to. Besides, it payback for him harming my little sister." Kagome smiled before nodding her thanks. Hiro understood her nod. She didn't need to say words. Kagome turned around to see if she could spot her still roaring angrily dragon. She didn't see the Black Fire, but she did see Jikoru laying motionless on the ground. Worried, she ran over to him. He had a few wounds on his body, but he was still alive.

Giving a sigh of relief, Kagome stood and kept looking around for her own dragon. She heard a loud roar, and headed towards it she found the Black Fire, tangled up in the vine fingers, barely able to move. Hiro sliced through them easily. "Where's Naraku?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Maybe we should wait for him to attack one of us again and then head towards the direction that the attack came from," Kiashi suggested. Kagome and Hiro both looked at her before they nodded. Kiashi stood on her hind legs, looking around, before she felt a sudden pain shoot up her back. She fell to the ground, barely able to support herself on her four legs. Her wings were drooping to the ground, and the miko saw a large burn mark on her dragon's back. Kiashi growled darkly when she saw a dark figure through the miasma.

Seto turned around to look out the window. He had been hearing a lot of roaring the past few minuets and had been feeling some mysterious pains on his body, and now he saw a large purple cloud on the ground. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. And image flashed through his mind. One that he wasn't even thinking of. The images showed inside of the purple smoke, and laying not to far from him was an unconscious Jikoru. He heard the roar again before he turned and saw shadowed figures through the smoke. He saw the outline of a dragon with two human figures near it, and a third human figure not too far in front of them. The image left his mind, but he was still staring at the purple smoke. Something told him that he was supposed to go there. He stood from his seat and headed out of the office.

Naraku chuckled deeply and darkly with a sadistic look in his red eyes. Kiashi crouched a little lower to the ground, growling heavily as she bared her fangs. Kagome was glaring at the half-demon that had caused her so much pain in the past. Hiro kept his sword drawn, pointing the end of it towards Naraku. Kiashi's eyes gave a faint glow before she looked around. She could see clearly through the miasma now. She saw Jikoru regaining his consciousness, struggling to stand on all four legs. When he was, he shook his head a little before his eyes gave a faint glow and he looked around.

Kiashi raised the volume of her growl so Jikoru could hear their location. Her mouth opened, saliva dripping from her fangs, as her growl grew loudly and as she tried to look even more intimidating then she already looked. Naraku didn't seem to care. He held out one of his hands before his fingers quickly grew and thinned out, just like the vine fingers that grabbed them a while ago. Kiashi shot a black flame from her mouth, burning away the fingers of the half-demon. Kagome acted like she was holding a bow and arrow, and was currently pulling back the arrow. Hiro looked at her confused before she 'released' the 'arrow', and then he wasn't confused anymore.

Something that glowed a bright blue shot towards Naraku, hitting him on the shoulder. His shoulder exploded, but he was still smirking. Kagome didn't think that Naraku had regeneration abilities now, but he just proved her wrong as his shoulder started to quickly heal itself. Her eyes widened in surprise. Naraku seemed to have proved that he had all the powers he had in the past, except for one, transformation. Behind Naraku, Kagome saw a flash of white light before the half-demon grunted in pain and surprise. Kiashi looked behind the half-demon, seeing Jikoru there behind him, growling darkly as his tail swayed back and forth.

A breath of relief escaped Kagome and Kiashi's mouths when they saw Jikoru, who let out a fierce roar towards the half demon that that was starting to heal from the injury the White Light had just caused. Jikoru shot another beam of white lightning towards the half-demon as Kiashi shot another breath of black flames towards the same target. Naraku leapt into the air, evading both attacks before Hiro shot a few fire balls towards him as Kagome shot a couple more miko energy arrows at him. He dodged the fireballs, but not the miko arrows. One hit his arm and the other hit his stomach.

Naraku fell to the ground, but he wasn't in sight of any one of them. Kiashi and Jikoru's eyes were glowing faint as they looked around, but they couldn't see him anywhere. Hiro looked left and right, as did Kagome. Kiashi was growling even more dangerously then she previously was, very uncomfortable with the silence that was surrounding them. Jikoru was growling, too, but he was looking in one direction now instead of looking around like he as a little while ago. Something thick and green shot towards Jikoru, hitting him on his side and pushing the White Light dragon back into a building.

The wall crumbled as the dragon gave out a yelp of pain. The thick green objects that had just hit him were moving, and digging further and further into his flesh. He bit down on them before tearing them apart. It pulled back a couple moments after Jikoru heard a gunshot, but there was still some left in his wounded side. He used his tail to pull them out before he stood up again and ran back towards the direction that they thick green objects came from. His vision was getting blurry as his strength faded away. The miasma was infecting his wounds, and he knew it, but he wasn't going to let any harm come to his mate or Kagome.

He stopped in his tracks, his legs shaking a little, before he looked down at his shoulder when he felt a hand on it. Seto was there with him, a gun in his hand. He didn't know what was going on, but the Kaiba knew that he would need his gun. Jikoru smirked a little before he crouched to the ground and Seto climbed onto his dragon's back. Flashes of fire, both red and black, were seen through the thick purple smoke. "Seto," Jikoru said in a serious tone. "Cover your nose and mouth. Don't breathe in this stuff. It can kill you." The duelist nodded before he wrapped a piece of his now tore coat around his nose and mouth.

The White Light didn't bother asking Seto what he was doing here or trying to take Kaiba to a safer spot since he knew that the duelist wouldn't answer him and would just come running right back. The shadowed figures were starting to clear up. Kagome and Hiro both were still fighting against Naraku, but Kiashi was laying on her side, bleeding from her neck. Jikoru stopped in his tracks and stared at his mate in shock and concern. Seto, seeing that Kagome was having a bit of a hard time fighting against whoever it was that she was fighting against, pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds at Kagome's enemy.

Kagome heard the shots, and Naraku felt the pain shooting up his arm and side. The miko turned her head and was surprised to see Seto not too far away, riding on his still dragon. She heard some noise behind her and saw Kiashi standing up on her feet, still growling dangerously. This was one very stubborn dragon that just didn't know how to stay down, or just plain flat refused to. Blood was dripping from Kiashi's wounds and onto the dirty ground to be forgotten. Jikoru was growling loudly and dangerously as well, staring at Naraku with deadly eyes.

Jikoru and Kiashi both shot another attack at the half-demon, who once again leapt away to avoid getting hit, but he didn't leap into the air. He leapt back, disappearing into the miasma. Jikoru ran over to Kagome before Seto slid off his back. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the duelist.

"Something just told me to come here," he replied.

"You can get killed."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"You're being a pain in the ass right now, Seto Kaiba."

"And you are getting distracted," Jikoru growled out once he was done looking over Kiashi's wounds. "I brought him here. Dragon Sight Share."

"What?" Seto asked, confused a little.

"Tell you later," Kagome replied before she shot another miko energy arrow in the direction that Naraku went. She saw a small explosion and guess that she managed to hit him, or he was playing around with her.

"Don't waste energy if you don't know his exact location, Kagome," Kiashi growled at her mistress before she felt something wrapped loosely around her neck. Before she could do anything, whatever was wrapped around her neck pulled back on her. The Black Fire let out a startled roar. Kagome snapped around to see her dragon trying to fight against whatever it was that was around her neck. Jikoru saw as well, and started to pulled on them, opposing the force that they were using. An unfamiliar roar was heard before the object that had wrapped around Kiashi's neck fell limp. Jikoru bit the rest of the object off of Kiashi's neck before he looked in the direction that he heard something approaching from.

Kiashi's eyes widened with surprised when she saw someone who was very familiar to her. A Red Eyes Black Dragon was there, smirking a little, with Joey on his back. "How?" Kiashi asked, still surprised.

"Same way with Jikoru," the dragon replied. "But I got flesh and blood a different way. No matter if a dragon is spirit or not, they are flesh and blood when they have a strong urge to protect."

"Yoru," Kiashi said the black dragon's name. "Stop acting like you're the smartest dragon in the world, cousin."

**Me: Joey has a dragon and it is Kiashi's cousin. He will b explained in later chapters, but 4 now, review or u shall never see the end of this fight. Ha-ha!**

**Seto: do u enjoy being evil?**

**Me: yes, yes I do.**

**Kags: y can't u just continue this chapter?**

**Me: I will…in the next chapter**

**Seto: u'r an evil bitch**

**Me: I no!**

**Kags and Seto: not sumthing 2 b proud of!!!!!**


	20. Naraku's end

**Me: yay! I got more reviews!**

**Seto: she's happy…again**

**Kags: would u rather deal with her depressed? Be glad she's happy.**

**Seto: we'll see how happy she is later on**

**Kags: Seto**

**Me: do u guys ever shut up? I need 2 rite the chapter**

**Seto: then rite**

**Kags: yeah, we're not stopping u.**

**Me: u 2 are talking. That's stopping me**

**Kags: no, what's stopping u is u talking**

**Me: … … …stop proving good points!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha, only Kiashi and any characters not heard of. And Kagome's cards unless they exist.**

"Joey," Kagome nearly snapped at her blond cousin. "I told you to stay out of this."

"Hey," Joey said in a defending tone. "I'm an overprotective asshole of a cousin. If you really think I'm going to stay out of something that you will most likely get hurt in, or worse killed, then I'm going to be around to help you out. Yoru over there even agrees with me." He jabbed his thumb towards the black dragon behind him.

Kagome looked at the bony black dragon, a little surprised that it had red-eyes, but was still sane. "He was born a rogue," Kiashi stated. Kagome nodded a little in understanding before they all heard Naraku's deep and sinister chuckle.

"Joey," Yoru called out to the blond, nudging the teen's side a little with his head. "Wrap something around your mouth and nose. The less miasma that gets into your lungs, the better off you'll be." Joey ripped off a part of his jacket before he wrapped it around the lower half of his face. Yoru growled deeply, as did Jikoru and Kiashi, when all three dragons saw Naraku approaching through the thick miasma.

"Well, well, well," Naraku began to speak in a taunting tone. "Friends of yours that I have the pleasure of killing. So much fun today."

Everyone there scowled, the dragons growled heavily. "Joey," Kagome whispered to her cousin. "Get on Yoru. Stay on him. Seto, get back on Jikoru. Hiro, you stay with me on Kiashi."

"Got an idea?" Kiashi asked, sending a glace towards her master. Kagome nodded. "I hope it's a good one." All the dragons crouched down to the ground before their masters, and in Kiashi's case, another passenger, climbed onto their backs. Kagome nudged her foot into Kiashi's stomach a little, like she was urging a horse to move, but it meant different for a dragon. Kiashi growled before she spread her wings with a roar and shot into the air. Yoru and Jikoru did that same. "What's your plan?"

"Naraku can't hide in miasma if there is none," Kagome pointed out. Joey and Seto were looking at her with confused looks, but the dragons got it. They shot out of the thick miasma cloud before the dragon turned around and shot their attacks towards the poisonous gas. Kiashi's black flames seemed like it was causing the purple poison air to burn away, same went for Yoru's large fireballs. Jikoru's lighting shot through the miasma, seeming like he was making it follow something that they couldn't see. In the thick miasma, Naraku was evading the white lightning beam that was following him around, distracting him from his burning away miasma.

Eventually, the miasma started to thin out, allowing a better view of Naraku's whereabouts. Now Seto got what his dragon was up to when he saw the half-demon leaping to the side and running from the white lightning attack. After a little more burning away the miasma, all of it was gone from the air. Naraku finally noticed this when he looked around. He sent a glare up to the three flying dragons, who were all looking at him with smirks on their faces before they all shot their attacks at him. He dodged all of them, leaping into the air, but Kagome didn't plan on letting the half-demon escape.

She created another miko energy arrow and shot it towards him. It hit his stomach, leaving a large hole where his stomach once was. Naraku smirked as his stomach started to heal itself, pulling the pieces of flesh that it lost back to the main body. "He can do that?" Seto asked.

"He can do a lot of things," Kagome replied. Kiashi gave a faint growl, shaking her head a little to clear up her vision. The amount of blood she lost was getting to her. Her vision was getting blurry, and her strength was slowly fading. Jikoru and Yoru both noticed. "Seto, think you can shoot him again. This time, can you hit him in the heart?" Seto nodded before he pointed the gun in his hands towards the half-demon, who was somehow managing to stay in midair without standing on anything solid. He pulled back the trigger, sending a speeding bullet towards the smirking Naraku.

The bang echoed into their ears before Naraku doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. "Nice aim," Joey said. Naraku groaned in pain, clenching his teeth from the searing pain that was in his chest. Blood slipped from between his fingers and fell a long distance until the blood drops landed onto the filthy ground. His sneer formed into a smirk as he chuckled darkly, his body twitching constantly. Kagome and Kiashi knew what was going on with him. Hiro didn't have a clue since he had never seen this happen to Naraku. The others were just plain flat confused.

The guy just got shot in the heart, and he was laughing. It was official. This guy was a nutcase. Seto looked at the miko riding the Black Fire dragon, but then he saw a scared and worried look in her chocolate brown eyes. Whatever the reason for that guy twitching was, it had Kagome scared. Jikoru was starting to grow heavily, his eyes staining red. Yoru was growling darkly as well, flexing his claws as his tail twitched a little. Kiashi gave her head one final shake to clear out her vision. Kagome noticed the action of her dragon. "Kiashi?" she called her dragon. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kiashi growled out, saying end of conversation, don't ask again. Kagome didn't take her eyes off of her dragon until she heard that sinister laugh of Naraku's. She lifted her head to look at him, surprised that now he had spider like legs sticking out of his back, and was still changing a little. Normal human nails turned into claws as Naraku's canines turned into large fangs. Spikes formed onto Naraku's arms before he crouched down on his dark purple miasma cloud. "Great, he just got uglier then I thought he would be able to," Kiashi mumbled under her breath, chuckling a bit from her own statement.

"He's still the same demon," Kagome pointed out to her dragon who turned her head to look at her mistress. "You know what that means."

"We don't have the same thing we had in the past," Kiashi stated. "We don't have the same things that we had when we defeated him the first time."

"You may be right, but I say we got something a little better," Kagome replied with a knowing glint in her eyes. Kiashi saw it before she nodded in understanding. She seemed to have been doing that a lot. Kiashi understood the things Kagome said better then anyone could. The Black Fire threw back her head before she gave out a loud roar. Things were silent for a minute before a shot of flame shot from the ground and straight at Naraku. He dodged it, but wasn't able to dodge the jet of water coming towards him. The water washed away his miasma cloud while it pushed him further away. "Come on," the miko urged her dragon, who flew towards the ground with the other two.

All three of the dragons landed on the ground, but three out of the four riders were shocked at what they saw. There were more dragons on the road, all of different breeds and colors. About three black ones, about two males and a female, a couple of red dragons, one had black horns and the other had white horns on their heads, a dark blue one with wings and back legs, no fin, and an dark yellow one that was sparking up a bit. Naraku landed back on the ground, the spider legs still sticking out of his back, twitching all over. The sparks on the yellow dragon grew larger and more intense. He was a fighter, and it was obvious.

"So more dragons, miko?" Naraku asked in a taunting tone. "Are you so scared of me that require more bodyguards?"

"No," Kagome replied. "These guys were in the neighborhood and saw a fight. They wanted to join in. Who am I to stop them? I can't seem to stop anyone else from joining in."

All the dragons were crouched to the ground, growling dangerously. Yoru was looking at them all. "Man," he mumbled, but it was clear enough for Joey to hear. "If he can survive an attack from all the dragons here and one of Kagome's miko arrows, then that guy's immortal."

"No one is immortal, Yoru," Kiashi growled at her rogue cousin. "Everyone thought Naraku was in the past, but we were able to defeat him. We defeated him once, we can do it again. Things are different, but he will meet his end all the same." Yoru blinked, but nodded a single nod. Kiashi smirked, but Jikoru and Yoru could see that the simple move was hurting Kiashi. They both saw the pain in her golden eyes.

"Think you can handle one more attack, Kiashi?" Kagome asked her dragon. She replied with a low growl, glaring at Kagome for thinking that she couldn't handle another attack. Kagome turned to look at the other dragons, who were all looking like they were about to attack with or without her word. "Go ahead," she whispered to her dragon as she created another miko energy arrow. Kiashi shot black fire from her mouth as Jikoru shot white lightning and Yoru shot a large red fireball. The three shadow dragons shot a large black beam towards Naraku as the two red ones shot a jet of flames towards him. The lightning sparked even more before a lightning ball formed in its mouth. The lightning dragon shot it at the half-demon as the dark blue shot a thick jet of water towards the half-demon.

Kagome released her miko energy arrow towards Naraku as well. All the attacks hit him at once, he didn't have enough time to dodge even one of the attacks. They were too large that they would hit him even if he did manage to evade them. He let out a fierce scream of pain before he disintegrated completely. "Three dragons weren't working," Seto said to himself. "So she called more." He turned to look at the miko in time to see her fall unconscious and slid off of her dragon. The duelist quickly jumped off his dragon and caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

Jikoru went over to the Black Fire that was slowly lying down to the ground, resting her head between her paws before she lost consciousness as well. He nuzzled her head with his own, growling lightly that was starting to sound like he was purring or something. Yoru went over as well, but Joey slipped off of the black dragon when he was just a few feet from Kagome. "She alright?" he asked, worried for his cousin.

"She's alive, if that's what you mean," Kaiba replied.

"Good," Joey sighed with a breath of relief. He looked up when he saw a shadow looming over them, coming face to face with one of the male black dragons. "Uh, hi?"

"If you need some help to get her to a hospital, then all you have to do is ask," he stated, sending a glance towards the unconscious miko. Seto stood, carrying Kagome bridal style, looking straight into the black dragon's glassy silver eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Me: -doing the 'Naraku is dead' dance-**

**Seto: what is she doing?**

**Kags: dancing her Naraku is dead dance**

**Seto: that is really weird.**

**Kags: in case u haven't noticed, but she's a weird writer.**

**Seto: good point**

**Me: thanx 4 reading the chapter! Now review and I will luv u 4ever!**

**Seto: Dragon, shut up for once.**

**Me: u shut up, Seto.**

**Kags: knock it of, the both of u. Dragon, get to work on the next chapter.**

**Me: ok!**


	21. peace of lifemaybe

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews! Now 4 the next chapter**

**Seto: how about u stop talking now and just rite the chapter without saying a thing?**

**Me: I would b riting the chapter rite now if u weren't distracting me, Seto Kaiba! **

**Kags: where's the popcorn?**

**Me: what do u need popcorn 4?**

**Kags: I found a really scary movie with your other movies and I want 2 watch it!**

**Me: go join her, Seto! Leave me alone 2 type!**

**Seto: -shrugs- fine -walks out the door with Kags-**

**Me: finally. Sum quiet.**

**Disclaimer: how many times must I say it? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. I only own Kiashi and other random dragons that were never cards. And I own Kagome's cards unless they already exist.**

**Me: 1 more thing, expect a YGO GX character that I don't own to show up as a chibi**

"It just means that we have to be a little more careful next time," a familiar voice met Kagome's ears seconds before she cracked open her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Almost everything looked like blobs of color. She recognized the voice as Jikoru's. "Who knows who will see us next time we do something like that. Last thing we dragons need is a disturbance in our lives."

"It wouldn't be that way if Naraku was never reincarnated," a feminine voice that sounded like Kiashi stated. "How many humans saw us?"

Kagome was a little confused. Humans saw the dragons? When? Was it during the battle with Naraku? But there was no one in sight. "Enough to get the media after us," another familiar voice replied. It sounded like Kiashi's cousin, Yoru. "Now all the dragons are trying to stay as hidden as they can get. Most even fled back to the Dragon World."

"You three better stop talking about people seeing that fight before Kagome wakes up," a harsh voice said in a serious tone. Kagome knew it was Seto.

"Too late," Kagome managed to say, swallowing a little, trying to wet her throat. Her vision cleared up when she opened her eyes completely. She saw her fiancé sitting in the chair next to the bed, her dragon curled up in a ball on her stomach, and Jikoru was sitting on Seto's left shoulder. Joey was in the room as well, leaning against the wall with Yoru in a smaller form sitting on the table next to the blond.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Seto said, smiling a small smile at the miko laying in the hospital bed.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked, trying to sit up a little, but Kiashi wasn't letting her. The small black dragon grabbed something that looked like a remote before she pressed a button. The bed started to bend upwards a little, allowing Kagome to look like she was sitting up.

"You were out for a good three days," Jikoru replied for his master.

"Really?" Kagome asked, a little surprised. A glass of water appeared in front of her face, about a foot away. Joey was holding it there. She smiled and took the drink. "Thanks, Joey."

"I thought you would like some water," Joey stated as Kagome took a sip of water from the glass.

When it left her mouth, she looked at the others in the room with her. "What was it I heard about people seeing the dragons?" All three of the dragons sighed before looking at each other. Joey sat on the floor next to the bed as Seto just leaned against the back of the chair. "Guys?"

"There were a few spectators," Seto replied. "Some people saw the miasma outside their windows and watched the fight. A few of them called the media about the dragons, and we already got swarmed by them when we were on our way here. These three scared them off." Seto looked at the three dragons in the room. "Bunch of annoyances. Good thing we're in a hospital. The media isn't allowed in if they're going to cause commotion and disrupt any patients."

"Thank god for hospital rules," Kagome joked, laughing a little as Kiashi climbed up her mistress's chest and nuzzled the miko under her chin. "Were you guys worried about me that much?"

"Kiashi, Jikoru, and Kaiba all stayed here," Joey stated. "I came over during visiting hours. The nurses and doctors would only allow rich boy to stay here with you. They didn't bother trying to get the dragons out. Too scared to touched them. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Ever been to hell and back? That's how I feel right now."

"Been there," Seto said. "Done that. Doesn't feel good."

"Same here," Joey stated. "It's known as get sent to the shadow realm and then brought back only to return to a really stiff body. Not fun!" Kagome started to laugh a little, as did Kiashi. Seto chuckled while Jikoru was trying to hold in his laugh, same with Yoru. "I mean it! You try it, Kagome!"

"I have," Kagome admitted. "Believe it or not, but the shadow realm is just another name for the Shadow Region of the Dragon World."

"It's true," Yoru agreed. "I was born there a long time ago. Both my parents were rogue dragons, so I was born as one. Don't expect to see my eyes yellow because it ain't gonna happen! But the shadow realm that the Millennium Items, at least a few of them, send you to is just the Shadow Region of another world. Besides, those items just send your soul there."

"How come I never saw any dragons then?" Joey asked his black dragon. "And what breed of dragon are you?"

"Shadow Dragons try to avoid any humans that come into their territory," Kiashi replied for her rogue cousin. "And he's a full blooded Rogue Shadow Dragon. We're actually half cousins. All Black Fires are half cousins of Shadow and Fire dragons. But I grew up around Yoru, so we act like we really are cousins."

"How can he use fire attacks then?"

"Key word: Rogue. All Rogues can breathe fire."

"Is the media still around?" Kagome asked, changing the subject back to what it was a little while ago. "Or are they looking for the dragons?"

"They're waiting for us to get out of the hospital," Seto replied. "Wheeler actually went to the roof and rode on Yoru's back just to get back to his place."

"A few of the media vans chased us," Joey said in a scared tone. "Do they have no life?!" Kagome laughed at her cousin dramatic-ness.

"They're just looking for a good scoop," Jikoru stated, leaping off of Seto's shoulder and onto the bed, laying next to the Black Fire. "They haven't had one in a good long while then people started talking about dragons being around, and then the media sees some. And who do they see with the dragons? Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler with an unconscious girl in Seto Kaiba's arms. Good enough scoop for them."

"Yeah," Seto groaned. "At least there were a few more dragons keeping them away from us while we got you inside. But that didn't help much anyway. The dragons took off as soon as we got in here. They don't seem to know that the dragons can change forms yet since Jikoru kept pointing out the different people that were actually dragons in disguised as humans. The media kept asking them if they've seen any dragons around. Took me forever to get Jikoru to stop laughing every time a disguised dragon said that they haven't."

"It was funny," Jikoru whined, holding back his laughter. Kiashi looked like she was trying as well. Kagome was just staring at the dragons strangely.

She looked at the things that were on her arms and chest. She even saw a couple on her abdomen. Her hand slipped down to her stomach, resting on the skin. The Kaiba saw this action before he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Relax," he said into her ear. "They said that the baby was fine."

"Good," Kagome said, releasing a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. "All your wounds are healed, Kiashi? Jikoru?"

"We dragons heal quickly," Kiashi pointed out. "You know that, Kagome. We were fully healed yesterday afternoon. You got all your energy back?"

"Feel like I do," Kagome replied, running her hand down Kiashi's spine as the dragon arched into the touch, giving out a small content trill. "That's a new sound, Kiashi," Kagome giggled.

"Shut it," the dragon growled back. "It feels nice." Kagome started to scratch behind Kiashi's wings, making the dragon start to purr. Now Kagome had to resist the urge to laugh, now knowing that her dragon wasn't all growls and snarls. Jikoru was smirking now. He just needed to find out what Kiashi liked and he would get her purring for him.

"Stop thinking that," Yoru said to the White Light, who looked up to the rogue with an innocently confused expression on his face. "I know what you were thinking about my cousin. Stop it."

"Stop what, Yoru?" Jikoru asked, still holding the same expression., but was now cocking his head a little to the right.

"You're horrible at acting innocent, you know that?" Seto stated to his dragon, who snapped his head around to give the duelist a playful glare. "And you're horrible at glaring."

Jikoru growled lowly before he curled up into a small ball, Kiashi nuzzling his head a little. He nuzzled back. "At least she's not trying to bite his head off like she's been acting to the first week we were here," Kagome said.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said before the others looked at the door. They saw a young woman, about in her mid-twenties, with light blue hair and glasses covering her silver eyes. "Um, visiting hours are over. And I need to check on how she and the baby are doing."

"Alright," Joey groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

"Okay, Joey," Kagome said, waving to her cousin. "See you tomorrow. If I'm still in here. If not, I'm visiting you later on tonight."

"As long as the media doesn't follow," Joey joked as Yoru nodded in agreement, smirking a little. He left the room with a final wave before the woman came into the room. The miko saw that the nurse wasn't alone. Behind the young bluentte woman was a young boy who looked like he was five years old. He had dark blue hair and big eyes that nearly matched his hair.

"I hope you don't mind if my son's in here with me," the nurse said. "His father had to go out of town on business and I can't leave him at home."

"It's okay," Kagome replied with a smile. She looked down at the little boy with the nurse. "Hey there," she said in a soft, sweet, motherly voice. "What's your name?"

"Zane," the little boy replied, inching behind his mother.

"Hello, Zane. Nice to meet you. My name's Kagome. And that's Seto. These two are Kiashi and Jikoru. How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"Really? You're pretty cute for a five year old. How about you come up here with me?"

"Be careful, Zane," the nurse said to her son. "She's still recovering."

The small boy nodded before he climbed onto the bed. Both the dragons slipped off of Kagome's lap and were now laying next to her right side, the side that the nurse was closer to. They knew that she wasn't going to try and hurt Kagome, but they were dragons. They had an urge to protect. Kiashi's urge to protect Kagome was stronger then Jikoru's urge. Zane sat next to Kagome's left side, but the miko pulled the small boy onto her lap. "You really are just too cute," she said, moving some hair from the young Zane's face before she hugged the chibi close to her chest.

Seto chuckled a little, making his fiancé look over to him. "You better not act that way with our child," he said.

"Aw, but Seto," Kagome whined. "Why not? The baby would be just as cute as little Zane here. How can I resist the urge to spoil?"

The nurse giggled a little. "You'll defiantly be a good mother," she stated.

"I've had a little experience," Kagome said, shrugging a little. "I took care of a child when he was young because his father was killed. But when I had to leave, my friend that I love like an older brother looked after him." She looked down at the small child that was still in her arms. "You know, maybe one of these days, you'll be an older brother."

"No I won't," Zane said with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes you will," Kagome playfully argued. She heard Kiashi give out a low growl. "She says you will be eventually." Zane looked down at the dragons with wide eyes. "Want to pet one of them, Zane?" When he nodded, Kiashi stood on all four legs before she carefully went over to the small boy. She didn't want it scare him any. Zane lowered one of his hands a little nervous before he gave the Black Fire a few pets on her head. Kiashi gave out a low purr. Zane gave out a small child-like giggle before he pulled his hand back, holding it to his chest.

"Scaly," he stated in a low tone.

"She's a dragon," Kagome pointed out. "She seems to like you."

"And the nurse by you," Seto stated.

"What do you mean, Seto?" the miko asked, clearly confused.

"She kept growling at the other nurses that came in to check on you while you were unconscious," the nurse replied. "I'm the only one she hasn't growled at."

"Kiashi probably sensed that you were a mother. She's way too protective of me. She's been that way all month. Hey, Zane? If you were an older brother, would you want a little brother or a little sister?"

"A little brother," Zane replied with a small smile. "Girls are icky!"

"Does that mean I'm icky?" Kagome whined, giving the chibi a fake pout.

"The girls in my neighborhood are. You're not. You're nice."

"I bet she gets that a lot, Zane," the boy's mother said. "Well, Miss Kagome, the baby is doing fine and you are recovering very well. I should go and check up on the other patients now. Come on, Zane."

"No!" Zane replied, gripping onto the clothing covering Kagome. "I want to stay here with Miss Kagome."

"Zane," his mother sighed.

"It's okay," Kagome stated. "He can stay here with me if he wants."

"I can see spoiled kids already," Seto mumbled under his breath. Jikoru was snickering, but stopped when Kiashi sent him a look that told him to knock it off or she would let him look after their baby most of the time.

"Okay then," the nurse said. "Zane, stay out of trouble, okay? And don't be a bother for her."

"Okay, mom," Zane replied, waving a little as his mother smiled and walked out the door.

Next Day

"The media is annoying," Kagome whined, collapsing on the couch with her dragon sitting on the back of the furniture. They had to fly just to get home and escape the media. At least Kiashi and Jikoru lost them after taken many twist and turns.

"Told you they were still outside the hospital," Seto stated.

"Kagome!" a very familiar voice yelled out before the miko was side tackled by a hyper ball of energy. "I'm glad you're back! Aniki called me a few days ago and said you were in the hospital! I was scared that you weren't going to come back!

"Relax, Mokuba," Kagome said, running her hand through the black mop of hair on the young boy's head. "I'm fine. And so is your niece or nephew. Think you can let me go now so I can breathe?"

Mokuba smiled sheepishly before he released the tight hold he had on the miko. "I'm glad you're better now. Aniki came home from time to time, but just to make sure I was alright. Then he took me with him to the hospital to see you. I had to come back home with Jikoru around ten at night."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe and sound," Kagome giggled as she ruffled up the younger Kaiba brother's messy black hair. "Did you behave?"

"Of course!"

"Good boy." Kagome sat up a little before she hugged the smaller child. Mokuba laughed a little before the miko released him. "Think you can do me a small favor and get me a small glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Onee-chan!" Mokuba replied, running towards the kitchen.

Kagome sighed a little. "Think the people would be afraid of dragons now that they know that they exist?"

"No one knows for sure, Kagome," Seto replied, sitting on the couch with his fiancé. "Maybe if we're lucky, the people will forget all about the dragons."

"I highly doubt that, Kaiba-kun." Seto grinned a little when he heard the name Kagome always calls him by. He hadn't heard it in four days. It felt a little weird not hearing Kagome calling him that at least once a day. "It's not every day someone sees a dragon. Well, someone that doesn't have one, anyway. And when that dragon isn't a duel monster card, but seeing real living dragons. The people aren't going to forget something like that."

"True," the duelist sighed, leaning against the back of the couch as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Here you go, Kagome," Mokuba said, holding out a glass of cold water.

"Thanks, Mokuba," she thanked as she took the glass from his hands. "You are such a sweet little brother!"

"I try!" Mokuba said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No you don't," Kagome playfully argued.

**Me: becuz I feel like it, I'm ending the chapter here. Anyway, since Naraku is dead and everything is good in the world, I think the next chapter will b the last.**

**Seto: u'r ending it so soon?**

**Me: Seto, how many chapters is this story?**

**Kags: around the early twenties.**

**Me: exactly, Kagome. Time to end the story**

**Kags: Alien Kagome was 31 chapters.**

**Me: it had an author's note in it and I kept getting ideas 4 it.**

**Seto: Dragon, shut up**

**Me: make me!**

**Kags: Do u really want him to?**

**Me: no.**

**Kags: then don't ask him to**

**Me: whatever. Review every1!!!!!!**


	22. final chapter

**Me: alas, my dear readers, this is the final chapter.**

**Seto: stop acting dramatic**

**Kags: yeah, dragon. U'r already working on the sequel, so stop being such a drama queen.**

**Me: Kagome! They aren't supposed 2 no about the sequel until I post it!**

**Kags: oops.**

**Me: u no talky anymore. Let me rite now.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, YGO GX, or Inuyasha, u'll c what I mean about the YGO GX part. I only own the kids, the dragons, Kagome's cards (unless they already exist) and characters that no 1 has heard of.**

"Mom! Let me go! I'm clean, already!" a young white dragon whined as his mother kept licking him, cleaning off any dirt that might have gotten stuck to his white scales. Like his mother, the young white dragon had golden eyes, and a muscular version of his mother's body structure. He also had a couple horns on his head that matched the color of his eyes. The horns weren't very big. Just a good foot long. It wasn't big compared to his larger body, that was slightly larger then a horse.

"You are not clean until I say you're clean," Kiashi stated before she went back to licking her son clean.

"Go clean Yuuyake," the white dragon complained.

"Your sister doesn't need me to clean her."

"And why do I need you to clean me? I can clean myself!"

"Your sister cleans herself off just as much as I clean you off. And if you call cleaning yourself off jumping into the nearest lake or pond, then that is not cleaning yourself. You're just allowing more things to get stuck in your scales."

"Come on, Kiashi," another voice joined in. The Black Fire raised her head and smirked at her approaching mate. "Let Jai go. You've cleaned him off enough."

With a small growl, Kiashi released the hold she had on her oldest child. Jai happily bounced away from his mother's arms, smiling like a child that just gotten the best toy in the world. "Thanks, dad," he said, looking up at his White Light father.

"No problem," Jikoru replied. "Go and play with Kain or your sister."

"Karen's still not feeling well?" **(me: it's pronounced Ka-Reen. Like the brunette sister in Bleach.)**

"She's better then she was yesterday," Jikoru said, looking towards an open window that a girl was leaning against from the inside. "Well enough to get to her window. But she'll be better by tomorrow."

"Good!" Jai exclaimed before he looked towards the front gates of the mansion. "Zane's here."

Jikoru and Kiashi both looked towards the gate where a dark blunet stood, looking over at them. Last time they saw him, he was in a bit of a 'dark mood', and Kain was the one who snapped him out of it. Zane didn't seem like he was snapped out of it, but they could tell he was. He just chose to keep the dark clothing that he had. Both dragons had to admit that it looked better on the young pro then his old Duel Academy uniform. "Hey," he greeted with a wave before he walked over to the dragons. They saw a large black dragon coming in behind the blunet. He had long black horns sticking out of his head, just like Jai's, but the large black dragon's horns curved inwards a little. His tail supported a large black spike that looked a lot like a spear. He looked at the other dragons with his red eyes that had silver markings around them that went down from the eye before it stopped at his cheeks with a point, making it look like the dragon cried silver tears.

"Hey, Zane," Jikoru and Kiashi greeted. "Good to see you again, Shroud." The larger black dragon lowered his head in a slight bow.

"I thought Kain knocked some sense into you, Zane," Jai stated, cocking his head a little to the side.

"I'm not in my dark mood, if that's what you're talking about," Zane replied, looking up to stare at the young white dragon in the eyes.

"You're dressed like you are," Kiashi pointed out. "You know Jai and Yuuyake can't sense things as well as Jikoru and I yet."

"I know," Zane said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Kain inside?"

"I'm here," Jai replied. "So of course Kain's here. He's inside, all right. Probably with Karen. She hasn't been feeling good the past few days. Has a stomach virus or something like that."

"That so? How's she doing today?"

"Well enough to get to her window," Jikoru stated, nudging his head towards the open window that the girl inside was still leaning against. "Yuuyake's in there with her. Careful with her, though. You know how much she acts like her mother."

"I heard that, Jikoru," Kiashi growled.

Zane chuckled a little before he turned around and went to the door. Jai changed into his human form before he ran over to join the blunet. Jai had short spiky white hair that was just as bright as Jikoru's when he was in human form. His eyes were the same color, something that can't be changed very easily. One of the many reasons why Jai respected Shroud so much. He was an old dragon that didn't show it very well who actually managed to change his eye color when he was in human form. Jai ran to the door before Zane made it there and opened it up, running inside. He motioned for Zane to come on in, which the young duelist did. "Kain!" Jai called out. "Kain! Come down here! Zane's here!"

Not long after Jai's yell did a mid-teen boy, who looked like he was fourteen or somewhere around that age, came running down the stairs. He had dark brown hair that nearly matched his father's shade, but it was a different style. Almost all of it was flipped to one side, giving the teen a bit of an emo look while covering up one of his eyes. And his dark clothing didn't help out with the look, either. His deep brown eyes were widened a little when he saw that Zane was there. Behind him was another teen, about a year younger then the brunet, but anyone could tell that the two weren't related. The younger one had fiery red hair that was spike up, giving the effect of looking like the top of his head was on fire, but it still match his hazel eyes very well.

The first teen chuckled a little. "I thought I knocked the dark mood out of you," he joked. He knew Zane was back to normal, but he wanted to joke around a little. The red-head behind his started to snicker a little. He couldn't tell the same way Kain could, but he found Kain's joking around a little funny.

"Ha, ha," Zane sarcastically replied. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh. And what's wrong with me keeping my dark clothes? You always wear dark clothing."

"True that," the red-head agreed. "So, you're all back to normal, Zane?"

"Yes, Tasuki, I'm back to normal. How many times am I going to get that today? By the way, I heard that your sister isn't feeling too well, Kain."

"Yeah, but she's a lot better today then she was yesterday," Kain responded. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," the blunet replied with a shrug of his shoulders as Jai ran up the stairs. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work," Kain replied. "Take a guess where mom is."

"And Kiashi and Jikoru are still here?"

"Kaiba Corp isn't too far away for them," Tasuki pointed out. "They're dragons. They know when Seto and Kagome are in trouble."

"Good point. Want to go see if your sister is good enough to run around with us? I would feel guilty if we just left her here while we ran around doing random stuff."

"Sure," Kain replied, turning around with the red-head behind him before he ran up the stairs. Zane chased after the two. He caught up with them when they were a few doors away from their destination. Jai was already standing outside a certain door that had a paper taped to the door that said 'Karen's Room' in all types of colors. "I win!" Kain exclaimed when he touched the door before Zane and Tasuki did.

"Not fair, Kain," Tasuki whined. "You got a head start."

"I'm with Tasuki on that one," Zane agreed, leaning against the wall to catch his breath a little. "Cheater," he mumbled, but Kain caught it anyway.

"You're just jealous that I'm faster," Kain replied, sticking his tongue out at the blunet.

"No I'm not," Zane replied, giving the brunet a small glare. "I've always beaten you in the past. You got a head start this time."

"I beat you once in the past."

"Will everyone just drop that fact that I was ever in a dark mood?!"

"Nope!" Tasuki and Kain both chirped. Zane groaned before the door opened a little and a twelve year old girl appeared in the doorway. She had long black hair like her mother's that was tied in a low ponytail, but some of it draped over her right shoulder. No one got why she did that. She just did. Her blue eyes could make the cloudless sky jealous with their brightness. "Hey, Karen," Kain greeted his sister. "We were just about to come and check up on you."

Karen smiled a little before she opened the door fully and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. Laying on her bed were a couple more dragons, both black. One of them had feathered wings instead of leather ones. They had spikes sticking out from behind her wings, where the bones of them most likely were. She was watching Tasuki with her golden eyes more then the other two. The dragon next to her was different. She had the body structure of her father, but way more feminine and had the coloring of her mother. Her scales were black with small light specks of red. Her blue eyes were the same as Karen's, but were more focused.

Both black dragons sat up before they changed into their human forms. The dragon that had the feathered wings was now a girl that looked thirteen or fourteen. Her long jet black hair reached down to her mid-back, some of it draping over her shoulders. Her eyes, like the other black dragon's, stayed the same color. The other dragon in her human disguise had shoulder length black hair with a few red streaks in it. "Both of you were in here?" Jai asked, sitting next to the girl with the complete black hair.

"Of course," the one with the red streaks replied. "Someone has to keep Karen company. And we're girls. We can have a girl talk without any guys around."

"Ouch, Yuuyake," Jai said, acting like he had just taken a blow to his chest. "That really hurt, my dear little sister." He wrapped an arm around the girl that he was sitting next to shoulders. "DA, do you think that same?"

"Jai," Kain groaned. "Knock it off. You're horrible at acting."

"Who says I'm acting?"

Zane chuckled, shaking his head a little. Tasuki was just snickering a bit as Kain gave his dragon a blank stare. "Whatever," Kain said after a few seconds. "Hey, Karen. Think you're well enough to join us? We're gonna go running around and we don't want to leave you out of all the fun."

"You guys can go ahead," Karen weakly replied. "I don't want to get you into trouble with mom and dad if they find out about you guys taking me outside when I don't feel well, even thought I would like to go outside."

"We'll get in trouble if we leave you here, too," Kain pointed out.

"Unless your parents are home," a voice at the door way stated. Everyone in the room looked to see Seto there, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. He didn't look like he had aged any over the last fourteen years. It was the same thing with Kagome, who was poking her head into the room. "And then you can go running around without your sister."

"But we'll feel guilty if we leave her here to die of boredom, dad," Kain fake whined. Tasuki pouted a little, nodded in agreement. Zane just couldn't believe that he hung around these maniacs. "And I don't want my dear, sweet little sister dieing of boredom."

Seto stared at his son for a minute before he looked at his smirking wife. "I blame you for his stubbornness," he stated to the still smirking miko.

"Oh?" Kagome replied. "And you had no part in it?" The duelist simply shook his head a little.

"Mom and dad are as crazy as we are," Kain mumbled under his breath.

"And people wonder where you got it," Zane pointed out in a taunting tone.

"Shut up. So dad, can we please take Karen with us?"

"Depends," the older brunet replied. "Karen, is your fever gone?" The young girl nodded. "Stomach feeling better?" Again, she nodded. "Yuuyake, sense anything wrong with her?" The disguised dragon shook her head. "Okay then. Go nuts in the city." Kain and Tasuki gave out a cheer of victory as Karen smiled lightly. Zane just stared at the two teen boys that were acting like they were five before all of them left the room and were outside the mansion. Kagome watched as her children and their friends and dragons disappeared down the road.

"And you were worried that I would spoil them," Kagome pointed out, remembering the first time they had met Zane when the blunet was five. "You spoil them more then their uncles and I do. You realize that, don't you?"

Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "I know that," he replied, resting his chin on her head, looking out the window to see Kiashi and Jikoru heading back inside of the mansion. "But I'm father, and father usually means 'business'. Mom means 'playtime'."

"I think we figured that out when Kain was just five years old and Karen was three." She slipped out of his arms before walking down the hall. "Come on. You have no meetings today and there is nothing for us to do. How about we just go on to bed and 'rest'." The duelist smirked before he stalked after his wife, picking her up by her waist before carrying her bridal style, carrying her the rest of the way to the room.

**Me: not as long as I planned it 2 be, but o well**

**Seto: I still can't believe you r ending this story**

**Kags: but she's working on the sequel**

**Me: Kagome! they aren't supposed 2 no about the sequel yet! Stop mentioning it!**

**Seto: 2 late. The readers no now.**

**Me: -sigh- I no, I no. anyway, thanx every1 4 reading my story and 4 reviewing 4 it. What these 2 said is true. Expect a sequel soon!!!!!!!! I think I'll call it 'Dragons aren't fairy tales' or sumthing. It's going 2 take place during YGO GX! I'll just give u the basic summary.**

Summary of 'Dragons aren't Fairy Tales'

Jaden and his friends never thought they would make a discovery like this! Dragon eggs that had hatched in their very arms! Now they have to look after the small dragons with Kain, Jai, Tasuki, DA, Karen, Yuuyake, Zane, and Shroud watching from a distance to make sure a certain someone doesn't find these dragons and take them away to use for their own purposes. Secrets are out. Old friends meet up once again. Things are taking a crazy twist in the lives of the GX crew. And they just learned that dragons aren't just fairy tales.

**Me: sounds interesting, doesn't it?**

**Seto: a little**

**Me: sum confident boost u r**

**Kags: he's always like that, Dragon. This is the final chapter of the story and u haven't learned that yet?**

**Me: shut up, Kagome. bye every1! And keep an eye out 4 the sequel!!!!!!!**


	23. small note

**Me: ok everyone. Thank u 4 reading and reviewing the story, and I'm very sorry 2 say that it is over. But remember, I'm riting a sequel. I've been getting a few reviews telling me that they got a little confused, so I'm going 2 explain a few things.**

**1: Kain and Karen and Seto and Kagome's children. Kain is the older brother and Karen is little sister. Tasuki is an orphan that Kain found on the streets and started a small bond with him. So he managed to convince his parents to let Tasuki live with them. Zane just dropped by from time to time.**

**2: Jai and Yuuyake are Jiroku and Kiashi's kids. Jai is Kain's Guardian dragon and Yuuyake is Karen's. DA is Tasuki's Guardian dragon and found the red-head about a year after Tasuki's parents died. DA stands for 'Dark Angel'. Her parents actually named her that. Unlike Angel Dragons, that are white, DA was born black and no one really wanted her around, so she might as well be an orphan. Shroud, u ppl should remember him if u watch YGO GX. But I turned him into a dragon, Zane's dragon, just 4 the heck of it.**

**3: yes, I did a time skip, about fourteen years into the future. My excuse as to why no one looked like they've aged is because of the dragons. When a human bonded to a dragon reached 20 years of age, then they stop aging in appearance.**

**I'll probably explain more in the sequel, which I hope every1 will like. Again, thanx 4 reading and review this story. Now I must get to work on my other stories and on this one's sequel. Ja ne!!!!**


End file.
